Phoenix Rising
by strwbrygrl77
Summary: Sequel to Paper Stars, Paper Hearts. Marshall struggles to hold his family together while forces within and without threaten to tear it apart forever. AU
1. Trust No One

**Hello IPS fans! I hope there are some of you still out there - and that you are still interested in the continuing story of Sadie. This story takes place 6 yrs after _Paper Stars, Paper Hearts_ ends (not counting the epilogue). I'm rating this one M as well - cautiously, for violence against minors, just like the first one. Keep a tissue handy right from the beginning - this one hurts. But fear not, I'm a firm believer in happy endings :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' except the plot and the original characters that appear within this story.**

* * *

"_**Trust is like a vase-**_

_**Once it's broken,**_

_**Though you can fix it,**_

_**The vase will never be the same again."**_

_**-Author unknown**_

* * *

Trust was something that had always come easily for Marshall (Mann) Fielding – which was ironic given the fact that most of his career had been spent in Witness Protection. He had seen the worst side of humanity and yet he still believed that people were inherently good and for the most part, trustworthy.

All that had changed the day he had made a promise to protect a little girl named Sadie. It wasn't the first time he'd made such a promise. Marshall often got stuck with the single parents because his partner did not deal well with children while Stan often referred to him as a natural. But he had had no idea at the time he made that promise that he was opening Pandora's Box – that his promise would change not only his life, but his partner's life forever.

And yet, as Marshall bent down to place a kiss on the top of Sadie's head as she slept, he couldn't exactly say he was sorry. He regretted the trauma and the invisible scars that Sadie would carry for a lifetime. He regretted the fact that his parents thought he was dead and that Mary had had to leave her family behind. And he regretted the fact that he now looked at every stranger that approached his family with suspicious, untrusting eyes. But he could never regret the way his life had turned out.

As he closed Sadie's bedroom door, leaving it open just a crack, he felt Mary's arms circle his hips from behind, coming around to trail up his chest. He captured her hands in one of his and leaned back into her, sighing deeply.

"She asleep?" Mary whispered, leaning her head against his bare back.

"Yes, I don't think she fully woke up. She was just moving around in her sleep, moaning-" he broke off at the emotion that rose in his throat.

Mary sighed and kissed the skin between his shoulder blades. "The nightmares have gotten less intense and frequent over the years, Marshall-"

"I know. But it's been six years, Mary! What's going to happen when-"

She shivered against his back. "Please, don't talk about it."

He spun around, pinning her against the wall. "We have to!" he whispered fiercely. "Carmen is going to be out on parole soon and she's going to want her back. We always knew this was a temporary situation-"

Mary threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest. "I can't – please, Marshall. She's – she's our – we can't just-" Mary broke down completely.

Marshall fought the tears in his own eyes as he held her tight. "I know, I know. But we have no legal right to her; you know that as well as I do."

"But surely, I mean, Carmen's been in prison. She can't just take her from us."

"Mary, she's her mother-"

"But we're her family!"

Marshall recoiled at the ferocity of her tone, knowing that it was pointless to fight a mother bear. _Where was King Solomon when you needed him?_ "Come on, let's go back to bed. We're not going to figure this out tonight."

Mary dropped her arms from his waist and followed him down the hall. Neither of them noticed the small figure framed in the doorway behind them or heard the click of the door closing.

* * *

Sadie stared at the glow-in-the dark stars on her bedroom ceiling for a long time after Mary and Marshall had gone to bed. She wasn't as oblivious to things as the adults in her life thought she was. She had seen the concerned looks and heard the whispered conversations that suddenly stopped when she came within earshot for several months now. She knew that her birth mother was due to get out of prison a couple of weeks after her birthday – and her birthday was just a month away now. Sadie rolled over and thumped her pillow angrily. She had been dreading her tenth birthday for years – as soon as she understood that once she turned ten, she would have to leave her family. How could she leave the twins, Andi, and baby Riley for a mother she could barely remember? And most of those memories weren't happy ones – the happiest was her fourth birthday and Uncle Marshall had been there. It seemed like he had always been there – him and Aunt Mary. She couldn't leave – she wouldn't. Somehow, she had to find a way to stay.

She was just turning over to try and get some sleep when she heard the door open and the little pitter pat of footsteps approach her bed.

"Dee?"

Sadie smiled and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes and pretending she had just woken up. "Bee?" she said sleepily. "What's the matter?"

Andi stood at the foot of the bed, clutching Mr. Bear and twirling her hair with her free hand. "I had a bad dream."

Sadie lifted the covers. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Andi nodded and jumped up, scrambling for the warmth of the bed and her adopted sister. Sadie cuddled her close and tucked the covers around both of them. "Do you remember your dream, Bee?"

"Dee went away. Bee sad."

Had Andi heard the adults talking too? She smoothed Andi's hair back from her forehead. "Well, I'm right here, see?"

Andi nodded and popped her thumb in her mouth. "Stay with Bee?" she mumbled around the digit.

"All night long. Now go to sleep, little sister."

"Love you, Dee."

"I love you too, Bee."

* * *

Carmen had always wanted to be an actress. When she had been in high school, she had thrown herself into drama, completely embracing the characters she became onstage, pretending to be someone else for a few short hours every day. Being locked up in the hospital ward in Riker's had been one of the safest places for her to be – she had been out of the general population and her child had been born under tight security. The fact that she had had to pretend to have lost her marbles for a couple of years was a small price to pay for her baby's safety.

But she knew that if she had any hope of being reunited with Sadie once her sentence was over, Carmen would have to allow the doctors to 'cure' her and return to the general population. Not that one could ever be happy in prison, but she had felt a certain measure of safety in the locked hospital ward, as if even the Forellis couldn't penetrate that tight security.

She had been in the women's ward for over a year now and even though nothing had happened Carmen couldn't relax. Trust no longer came easily to her and she looked at everyone with suspicious eyes from the guards to her roommate Giselle.

The cell door buzzed and Carmen looked up from her bunk.

"Mail for you, Forelli."

Carmen inwardly cringed at the use of her married name but reminded herself it wouldn't be for much longer. She held out her hand but the guard simply tossed the opened envelopes onto the bed.

"Sorry, no love letters." The guard cackled as the door slammed shut and the lock buzzed again.

Carmen picked up the precious missives and held them to her heart, before looking at the envelopes. One was from her mom and Gemma, her baby girl that she had only seen twice since she had been born. Gemma was five years old now, and she always sent pictures that she had drawn in kindergarten. The other letter was from a lady named Eleanor that Carmen had never met – but she told her all about Sadie and how she was doing in school, her achievements, and how happy she was.

But today there was a third letter. Carmen frowned as she pulled the single sheet of paper from the unmarked envelope and stared in shock at the cut out letters on the page.

"Bad news?" Giselle asked from her bunk in the opposite corner.

Carmen's head shot up and her eyes narrowed as she focused on her roommate. _Careful, she could be an informant. I can't trust anyone in here. _She pasted what she hoped was a convincing smile on her face. "No, just some surprising news, that's all."

Giselle raised her right eyebrow in disbelief but didn't say anything as Carmen stuffed the letter back in the envelope and rolled over, facing the wall away from her roommate's prying eyes. She clutched the letters from her daughters to her chest and closed her eyes, fighting tears as the words from the anonymous letter danced behind her lids, mocking her:

_**You will never be free, Angela.**_

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, I wonder who sent Carmen that note? So much more to come - please review! They feed the muses!**


	2. Therapy

**A/N: Ah, my few and faithful readers/reviewers, how I've missed you guys! I'm so glad you liked the beginning and are excited to see a sequel. I, too, am excited to see where the muses take me! This chapter is a bit lighter, not as angsty, as I introduce M&M's family to you. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_**In Greek mythology, a phoenix is a long lived bird that is cyclically regenerated or reborn. Associated with the sun, a phoenix obtains new life from the ashes of its predecessor."**_

_**-Wikipedia**_

* * *

Baby Riley's cry pierced the stillness of the Fielding house and caused Marshall's eyelids to fly open just as Mary's hand flopped across his pillow and smacked him in the head.

"Ow- Mer!" he groaned.

"Marsh- Rycryingseewhatsheneeds," Mary mumbled into her pillow before she began snoring again.

He rolled his eyes as he threw back the covers, making sure they struck her across the face. She snorted and whipped the sheet down, glaring at him with one eye open. "What the fuck?"

"Good morning to you too, lamb chop," Marshall leaned down and picked up his pajama top from the floor, tossing it to her. "You told me last night that you had to catch the early train, remember?"

She groaned as she pulled his shirt over her head. "Then why did you keep me up last night?"

He glanced at his lover and life partner in wry amusement as he pulled a T-shirt over his pajama pants. "You're joking, right? As I recall, you're the one who couldn't sleep and woke me up to help you relax."

Mary knelt on the bed and grabbed a handful of his T-shirt. "I don't recall you complaining at the time."

"Why would I complain when a beautiful woman wakes me up and says-"

She placed her hand over his mouth. "Careful, lover, or we'll be right back where we ended up last night and I don't have time this morning."

He waggled his eyebrows. "Not even for a quickie?"

She swatted his butt. "Stop it!" The smile fell from her face and she cocked her head to the side. "Hey – Ry stopped crying."

Marshall chuckled as he ran his hands through her hair. "That's because you distracted me too long and by now Sadie's in there taking care of her."

The teasing light went out in Mary's eyes and she sank back onto the bed with a sigh. "What are we going to do, Marshall? How are we going to tell them?"

He dropped beside her and instantly she wrapped herself around him. "I don't know, Mer. But we'll do it like we've done everything else: together."

* * *

"Down by the bay, where the watermelons grow, back to my home, I dare not go-"

"For if I do, my mother will say-"

"Did you ever see a moose-"

"Kissing a goose-"

"DOWN BY THE BAY!"

Marshall stood in the nursery doorway and observed the scene in front of him and thought his heart would burst. Sadie sat in the rocker with baby Ry on her lap and at her feet sat the twins Cameron and Colin and his daughter Andi. Ry was sucking noisily on her morning bottle and Sadie was leading a rousing sing-a-long that had just ended with their favorite song 'Down by the Bay'. So much had happened since the first time he had sung that at Sadie's fourth birthday party. He refused to focus on the bad stuff but instead looked proudly on his family: Sadie was going to be ten in a few weeks and she took her role as the oldest Fielding very seriously. The twins, Cameron and Colin, were five and when it seemed like they were impossible to corral, Sadie had them wrapped around her little finger and could bring them to heel with one word.

And then there was Andi. Her name was actually Brandi after Mary's sister, but everyone called her Andi or Bee. Sadie had nicknamed her Bee when she was about Ry's age because of the buzzing sound she made while eating. Sadie and Bee had a very special bond – Mary said it reminded her of the bond she and Squish had had once upon a time. Out of all of his kids, it was Andi's reaction Marshall worried about the most when the time came for them to sit the kids down and tell them about Sadie's departure.

As if she sensed his thoughts, Andi turned and spied him in the doorway. "Daddy!" she cried as she scrambled to her feet and ran to his side.

Marshall laughed and held out his hands, bracing his feet firmly as the twins also launched themselves at him. But it was hopeless; the impact of three fast moving bodies propelled him to the floor and he went down under their weight as they climbed all over him, giggling and talking over each other.

"What's going on in here?" Mary exclaimed as she appeared in the doorway, dressed for work. "It sounds like you hooligans haven't seen your father for a week when I know for a fact he tucked all of you in last night!"

"Mommy!" the twins cried.

Mary held out her hands. "Wait! I'm ready to walk out the door so I can't be rolling on the floor like Daddy – but I'll take hugs." She opened her arms and the boys flew into them.

"You have to go now?" Colin pouted.

"Yeah, we didn't even get to see you last night. You got home after we were asleep," Cameron pointed out. "No fair."

Mary tousled both of their heads. "Life's not fair, boys. What can I say? I'm really busy this week – next week, maybe I'll be able to come home early."

"But tonight's Josie's birthday party, Aunt Mary," Sadie spoke for the first time since her aunt and uncle came into the nursery. She moved Ry to her shoulder and began patting her back.

"Shit, is that tonight?" Mary's eyes flew to Marshall's for confirmation as the children giggled.

"Mommy said the 's' word!" Colin crowed.

Marshall shook his head at her in exasperation. "Yes, I reminded you last night, remember?"

"No, you must have distracted me with something else-" she winked at him.

He laughed as he scooped Andi into his arms and stood. "Will you be able to come or should I call Jenna now?"

"No, no, I'll be there."

He frowned at her. "Really?"

"Really, Marshall."

Ry's belch broke the tension and Marshall smiled. "All right, we'll meet you there. Party's at five."

Mary bit her lip. "I may be a little late-"

The doorbell rang and the boys cried, "Its Nanny G! Can we get the door, daddy?"

Marshall moved to the nursery window and looked down to see Nanny G waving up at him from the front door. He waved before turning back to the boys. "All right – and don't forget to let in Luke and Leia from the backyard."

"Yes! Come on, Andi!" The twins ran out with their little sister trailing after them, leaving Mary and Marshall staring at each other.

"Mary, if you don't think you're going to be able to make it, isn't it better to say so now instead of letting our kids get their hopes up and-"

"I said I'll be there and I will, Marshall."

Ry let out a small cry and Marshall's eyes darted to meet Sadie's. "Hey, Sadie girl, why don't you go get dressed for school?"

Sadie frowned as she looked between her aunt and uncle. "Okay, I'll see you later, Aunt Mary?" she asked as she placed Ry back in her crib.

Mary gave her a bright smile. "Of course, Kiddo. Have a great day at school."

Marshall waited until Sadie had closed her bedroom door before he shut the nursery door and turned back to Mary. "Do you even realize what you're doing, Mer?"

"Working – we have kids to support, Marshall. That takes two incomes, both of us working hard to pay the bills, to put food on the table, to –"

He waved her words away. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the fact that you're using work to avoid what's going on in your personal life – again." He waited for the words to sink in and watched as her eyes slid away from his. "Do you think I don't know you? That I don't realize how you operate? That when you feel like your life is spinning out of control, you throw yourself into the one thing you can control – at the cost of everything else?"

"Marshall, I-"

"No, you listen to me, Mary. You can't do this now. Maybe you could do it back then – back when we were just partners in WitSec – but we're so much more now. We're life partners now. We're parents now. We have five-"

"Four," she whispered.

"No, damn it, FIVE kids who are depending on both of us to be there for them no matter what. So unless you're thinking about walking out that door and never coming back-"

She gasped. "How dare you – I would never do that to my kids."

He sighed. "I know you wouldn't. But there are other forms of abandonment, Mer, and you need to realize that you've always been a workaholic – but now, you've got to be **here**, be a parent first, no matter how much it hurts."

A shudder ran through her body and he took a step towards her. "It hurts so much, Marshall."

"I know."

A knock on the door startled both of them. It was Mary who found the strength to ask who it was. The door opened and Nanny G poked her head in. "I'm so sorry, Mary, but the kids said you were leaving on the early train and I thought I should tell you that you've got just fifteen minutes to catch it if you leave now." The door clicked shut again.

"I have to go – I'm sorry."

Marshall stepped forward and cupped her cheek. "Please, just think about what I said. And if you can't make it tonight, call and let me know. The kids will understand and would love to tell you good night, all right?"

The tears were glistening in her lashes as she met his eyes. "I don't deserve you."

"Hey, I don't want to hear talk like that – I'm not complete without you, Mer. I love you."

She hooked an arm around his neck and drew his head down to hers. He met her kiss hungrily, knowing that time was short and she needed to go. "Love you more," she whispered against his cheek.

"Impossible," he murmured as he bit her earlobe playfully before he pushed her away. "Now go before we start something that makes us both late."

* * *

"How are you, Carmen?" Dr. Nyguen asked, breaking the silence and speaking for the first time in fifteen minutes. It was his job to wait for his patients to speak first – or if necessary, to sit quietly and observe their behavior for an entire session. But after spending nearly six years with Carmen, he could tell that she was agitated today, though she was doing her best to project a calm demeanor. He wondered what had happened to spook her but if he was going to draw it out of her, it looked like he was going to have to be the one to do some poking.

Carmen shrugged. "As well as can be expected."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I? It's more than I expected – or dared hope for at this point in my sentence."

A few more minutes ticked by in silence before Dr. Nyguen spoke again. "What are you afraid of, Carmen?"

She looked at him with a mix of pity, disbelief, and another emotion that was difficult for the doctor to define. "Have you not been paying attention to my ramblings for the past five and a half years, doc? Don't you know who I am – or rather, who I was?"

"Tell me."

A long sigh escaped her lips. "I didn't know in the beginning – I swear I didn't. Tony was just – Tony. Captain of the football team, and every girl's dream guy; I couldn't believe it when he showed interest in me, a nobody. You could have knocked me over with a feather the day he walked into the play auditions – I had no idea that a guy like him had any interest in drama." She smiled at the memory, but then frowned. "Of course, it wasn't until much later that I found out he had had to take that class to graduate and he had hated drama – but the only other choice was home economics and there was no way he was going to do that." She shrugged.

"So, what happened?"

Carmen glared at Dr. Nyguen. "Look, we've been over this so many times – why do we have to go over it again?"

"You tell me – you're the one that starting talking about the past when I asked you what you're afraid of."

Her temper flared. "And that's another thing – why do you always answer my questions with more questions, huh? Why can't you just realize that I don't want to talk about this anymore?" A tear escaped and she brushed it away angrily. "Can't we talk about something else?"

"If you like – but we'll come back to this sooner or later, Carmen. You know it's not healthy to bury your feelings."

"I told you: I don't want to talk about him."

"Who – Tony?"

She clenched her hands into fists. "Yes."

"But he's dead," Dr. Nyguen said slowly, watching her reactions. "Isn't he?"

"Yes, I saw him die."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

She shook her head. "You don't understand – you can never understand."

"Understand what?"

Her nails were biting into the palms of her hands. Blood was beginning to form underneath her fingers. "That I'll never be free."

* * *

"How are you, Sadie?"

Sadie looked into Dr. Solomon's kind eyes and smiled. "I'm doing okay, Dr. S."

"Are you?"

Sadie dropped her gaze and began to fiddle with the charm bracelet around her right wrist. Marshall and Mary had given it to her on her seventh birthday and it held charms for each of her family members as well as ones for Jenna and Jacen. "What do you mean?"

Dr. Solomon observed the nervous habit in silence before he quietly probed. "Your tenth birthday is in three weeks – I know you know the significance of that, Sadie."

She fingered the Star charm for a moment before her eyes met Dr. S'. "I won't go – they can't make me!"

Dr. S. struggled not to laugh, knowing that his young patient was quite passionate about staying with her family. "They have no legal right to keep you."

She sighed. "I know – I heard them talking last night-"

"Your aunt and uncle-"

She nodded and then suddenly asked. "Why can't I call them Mom and Dad?"

Dr. S. adjusted his glasses and consulted his notes. "I think you've asked them that before – what did they say?"

Sadie crossed her arms defiantly and leaned back into the couch. "Aunt Mary says 'you already have a mom' and Uncle Marshall just agrees with her!"

"And how did that make you feel?"

Her lower lip trembled but she fought the tears. "Like they don't love me as much as Cam and Cole and Bee and Ry."

Dr. S. leaned forward to look into her eyes. "Do you really believe that they don't love you just as much as their biological children?"

Sadie shrugged a shoulder. "Why else wouldn't they let me call them Mom and Dad?"

"Perhaps you should ask them that."

Sadie brightened. "Do you think they'd tell me?"

"If you told them how it makes you feel, I think they just might."

Sadie smiled and nodded.

"So, how are you sleeping?" Dr. S. probed, changing the subject.

She made a face.

"Nightmares?" Dr. S. prompted.

She nodded. "I've only had a couple so far and they're not bad yet but-" she stopped and looked at her bracelet, fingering the little golden bee charm.

"What is it, Sadie?"

"Bee is having nightmares."

Dr. S. blinked and consulted his notes before making a new entry. "All children have bad dreams from time to time-"

Sadie was shaking her head. "No, these are different. They're about me leaving – I think she's heard the adults talking and even if she doesn't understand what they're saying, she's getting scared."

"Does she still come and sleep with you?"

Sadie nodded. "I'm scared that if I can't find a way to stay that Bee will – I don't want her to go through anything like I did." She shuddered. "I don't want to go, Dr. S. I don't even remember what my birth mother looks like. I know that sounds awful, but it's true. Aunt Mary, Uncle Marshall, Cam and Cole, Bee and Ry, they're my family – please, there's got to be a way."

Dr. S. adjusted his glasses again to hide the moisture he felt gathering behind his eyes. "I know how much you love your family, Sadie. But your mother, Carmen, loves you too. I remember when you came here six years ago and how much you missed your mama. Do you remember that?"

Sadie took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "I remember – being sad because I thought Uncle Marshall was dead and scared because I thought I might lose Aunt Mary too. I remember thinking the bad men were going to find us and take me away forever." She frowned. "And yes, I remember wanting to see mama." Her eyes flew open and Dr. S. was amazed at the fire he saw in them. "But Aunt Mary is my mother now – and I'm going to tell her that the next time I see her."

"Sadie-"

"No! I'll go and visit my birth mother a couple times a year if she likes but I won't live with her. Besides, she has my sister Gemma to keep her company so she won't be lonely."

"Wouldn't you like to meet your sister?"

"I will meet her – when I go visit," Sadie said slowly, as if she was talking to someone who was a little slow.

"What if your birth mother moved to England?"

The question brought Sadie up short and she thought about it for a moment before she shook her head. "No, I can't leave Cam and Cole and Bee and Ry – they need me and I need them."

Dr. S. smiled. "You are one determined young lady. Do you have any idea how you're going to accomplish this?"

Sadie squared her shoulders. "I'm a Fielding – we never give up, never say die. There's a way – I just have to find it."

* * *

**Phoenix Imports & Exports, Inc.**

**Toronto, Canada**

It was late and everyone had gone home for the day except the boss man. No one was surprised anymore that Mr. Moyer put in such long hours. When he acquired the company four years ago, it had been on the brink of bankruptcy and had taken all of Moyer's contacts, finances, and TLC to get it back to its former glory. Now that it was finally climbing the ranks in the Fortune 500 business world again, Mr. Moyer refused to take it easy, still working twelve to fourteen hour days, sometimes even crashing on the oversized couch in his office in the wee hours of the morning.

"Do you need anything before I go, Mr. Moyer?"

Rene Moyer looked up from the computer screen in surprise. "Monique – I thought you went home hours ago."

His personal assistant smiled. "No, sir. I needed to finish those overseas contracts before midnight."

Rene smiled. "Your diligence to detail will be rewarded in your next paycheck, I can assure you."

"Thank you, sir. Is there anything-"

He waved her away. "No, no. Go home and get a few hours sleep before we have to start this all over again."

"Good night, sir."

"Good night, Monique."

For several minutes, Rene Moyer worked in silence until he was disturbed by the ringing of his private line. Very few people had that number and it was the only line that didn't go through reception. Rene picked it up on the third ring.

"Yes?"

"_Package delivered."_

Rene leaned back in his chair, a slight smile on his face. "What was the reaction?"

"_Oh, it made an impact all right. She's one cool customer, but our little bird reports that your little bird was quite shaken."_

"Good."

"_Further instructions?"_

Rene contemplated the question as he traced the phoenix bird logo at the top of his letterhead. "I'll be in touch when I have another package for you to deliver, but it will be awhile."

"_You're the boss – but are you sure it's wise to wait so long? Don't you want to strike while the iron's hot?"_

Rene's fist crumpled his letterhead in a burst of anger. "I call the shots here, remember?"

"_Yes, boss."_

Rene chuckled. "And trust me, our little bird is sufficiently spooked for now. She'll be waiting for the other shoe to drop – and when it does, it will be more like a sledgehammer."

_The caller laughed. "I'll be waiting for your call." Click._

"Phase one complete," Rene whispered to himself. "Onto phase two," his grin widened as he dialed a number on his private line.

* * *

**Hmm, who's this Rene? Something tells me he's bad news. Reviews are L-O-V-E!**


	3. Albuquerque

**A/N: This chapter answers the question: "What's been going on in Albuquerque the last 6 yrs?" - or at least, it starts to fill in the blanks . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

"_**You can only trust yourself –and barely that."**_

_**-Paige Wilson**_

* * *

"Inspector McQueen – is that you?"

Stan finished paying for his coffee and turned to meet the eyes of Brandi Shannon – no wait, it was Alpert now. He smiled. "Hello, Brandi." His eyes darted to the little girl in a ballet outfit dancing impatiently next to her. "And who's this beautiful young lady?"

She giggled and stuck out her hand. "I'm MJ Alpert."

"MJ?" Stan questioned as he took the small hand in his and gave a small bow over it.

"It's short for Mary Jane," Brandi explained.

Understanding passed between the two adults and MJ shifted her feet nervously. "Mommy, we're going to be late."

Brandi started. "I'm sorry – of course, baby." She turned back to Stan. "We have to go – it was nice to see you, Inspector-"

"Stan, please."

Brandi swallowed. "Stan, then. I don't suppose you've heard from-"

"She's ok, Brandi."

Tears swam in Brandi's eyes. "But you still can't tell me where she is."

It was a statement, not a question and Stan felt the pain behind her words. The truth of the matter was that Stan had no idea where Mary was – but even if he did, he couldn't tell her family. _God, some days I hate this job._

He placed a hand on her forearm, squeezing gently. "Brandi, she's ok," he repeated softly.

She sighed. "Why doesn't that make me feel better?" She reached down and grabbed MJ's hand. "Come on, baby."

Stan muttered a curse as his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Yeah, McQueen."

"_Did you get lost, Chief? Meeting starts in ten."_

"No, I didn't get lost, Charlie. I'm on the way."

* * *

Stan arrived back in the office in time to see Charlie blush furiously and end his phone conversation in a rush. "You made good time."

"Didn't expect me back so soon, I see. How's Rosie?"

"How did you-"

Stan glared at him over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Good – great actually."

"I didn't think she was due back in town until tomorrow night."

"She changed her flight – came back a day early." Charlie blushed again. "Said she missed me."

Stan grunted. "Tell me again why you haven't put a ring on that girl's finger yet?"

"Chief! We've only been dating for two years-"

Delia sailed into the room, holding a tray of muffins. "Two years – has it been that long already? What are you waiting for, partner? Its way past time to fish or cut bait."

Charlie choked on the muffin he had taken from the tray. "Oh, that's romantic, Dee. 'It's time to fish or cut bait, darling'. Are those the exact words I should use when I propose?"

Delia laughed but Stan zeroed in on what Charlie had said. "So you do have a ring?"

"Of course I have a ring! I've had one for six months – what I don't have is the cojones to ask her to marry me."

"Hmm," Delia narrowed her eyes as she studied her muffins. "I don't think I can incorporate that into one of my recipes."

Charlie playfully slapped her leg. "I'm serious here, guys! I mean, have you seen my girlfriend? She's a gorgeous model – she could have her pick of any guy she wanted – and she's with me?"

"Yeah, her taste is definitely questionable," Stan teased.

Charlie ignored that comment. "Not to mention what I do for a living – I can never talk to her about it – I'll have to keep most of what I do secret from her. That's not a great basis for any marriage – one based on secrets."

"Every couple keeps secrets from each other, Charlie boy – and no marriage is perfect."

Delia grinned. "Speaking from experience, chief?"

Stan frowned as the elevator doors opened and Alison stepped out. "About secrets – yes. Take my advice, Kid. Don't let Rosie get away –"

"Good morning, everyone," Alison smiled as she headed for the conference room. "Shall we get started?"

"Yeah, or you could end up like Alison," Delia muttered.

Charlie looked at her in confusion.

"With cojones but all alone."

Stan snickered and Delia popped the last bite of muffin in her mouth.

"That's not fair, Dee," Charlie shook his head. "She has Emmy."

They all smiled at the thought of the bright, precocious five year old that was the light of the WitSec office.

"Inspectors – I'm waiting!"

Stan sighed as they moved towards the conference room. _And that's her only saving grace._

* * *

"There's the birthday girl!"

Four year old Josie Walker giggled as Marshall swept her up in his arms, tossing her high in the air. When he set her down, she demanded more and for the next ten minutes, he walked around the yard, letting Josie 'fly' while his kids trailed after him demanding their own turns.

"Not today," he explained patiently as he set Josie down for the last time. "This was just for the birthday girl. Now, everybody go play until the food's ready." He made a rush at them, growling deep in his throat and they all scattered, screaming in mock fear and genuine delight.

"I didn't realize I was living with the Pied Piper."

He smiled and turned to find his lover leaning against the gate, half in and half out of the yard. She was still dressed for work, but her hair was in a long, loose braid that hung down to the middle of her back instead of the severe pin up style it had been in when she'd left the house this morning.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes – I'm not too late, am I? You haven't already eaten or opened-"

Marshall had crossed the distance between them while she had been speaking and now he reached out and cupped her face. "No – you're right on time."

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "I think you need a new watch."

He leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. "You're here – that's all that matters."

She sighed against his lips. "I may have to go back tonight-"

"Mary-" he whispered against her lips. "The work will still be there tomorrow and our kids-"

"But it's important-" She pulled away so she could see his eyes. "Marshall, I think I might have-"

"Mommy!"

"Aunt Mary!"

She sighed as she brushed her lips against his. "To be continued," she whispered as they were surrounded by children.

* * *

"Jenna! Are you all right?" Mary gasped as she caught sight of her friend for the first time that night.

Jenna looked up from where she had been leaning over the sink, and swallowed. "Oh, Mary, I didn't hear you come in."

"Here, sit down." She grabbed her friend's elbow and steered her into a chair. "Do you need anything? Water, crackers?"

Jenna smiled weakly. "That obvious?"

Mary chuckled. "Only to someone who's been through it three times – does Henry know?"

Jenna shook her head. "No, he's been busy with this nasty malpractice suit – and I just got confirmation from the doctor last week-"

Mary gasped. "You've known for a week and you still haven't told him?"

"He's been really busy – you understand, don't you, Mer? I mean, you're a workaholic too."

Mary flinched and Jenna gasped. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean-"

Mary smiled weakly. "It's OK, Jen. It's just a sore subject, lately. Does Jacen know?"

Jen blushed. "He guessed before I did. I thought I'd caught a flu bug but he came straight out and asked me if I was pregnant again. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be asked that by your twelve year old?"

"Not yet – and hopefully I won't ever know. I'm done having kids," Mary rapped on the table for luck.

"Never say never, Mary. The only foolproof method is abstinence and I don't suppose you and Marshall-"

Mary snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I rest my case."

"You've been married to that lawyer for too long."

Jenna laughed as Marshall stuck his head in the back door. "Hey, we're getting hungry out here and I don't smell the grill-"

"Oh God!" Jenna gasped. "The burgers – I don't think I can-" she swallowed.

"Marshall, do you think you can cook tonight? Jenna's not feeling well."

"Of course – but maybe we should postpone the party. I mean, Henry's not here and with you sick, Jenna, we could wait until-"

"It's not something that's going to pass in a week or so, Doofus," Mary laughed.

Marshall looked between the two women in confusion before he suddenly grinned in understanding. "I see. Well, if you're sure, I'll just go out and start the grill, shall I?" He grabbed the platter of raw hamburger patties from the end of the table. "And Jenna? Congratulations."

* * *

Upstairs in Jacen's bedroom, Sadie was curled up in his window seat, her nose pressed to the glass as she watched her brothers and sisters play in the yard below. The only sound in the room came from Jacen's computer as he played online with some of his friends from school.

"Come on! Die, die, you mother f-"

Sadie's head whipped around, her eyes wide. "Jay!"

He glanced over his shoulder at her briefly. "Sorry, Dee, forgot you were here."

She rolled her eyes. "So what? You let Josie and Jada hear you talk like that?"

"You sound like my mother right now, Dee."

"Well, it sounds like you need one when you talk like that." Sadie turned back to the window.

"Shit! Sadie, you made me lose my last man," Jacen groaned in frustration as he threw his controller on the desk.

"Well, I guess I'll just go back outside then-"

"What? No, wait-" he logged out and crossed to the window seat, dropping beside her. "I've been ignoring you, haven't I?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry – but my buds and I have been waiting for this game to come out for months and-"

Sadie waved his words away. "I get it, ok? I just – I really needed to talk to my best friend."

Jacen nodded and slid his glasses back up his nose. "So, what's up?"

"My birthday is in three weeks – I'll be ten." She paused.

Jacen frowned. "Yeah, so?"

She took a deep breath and decided to go for broke. "Jacen, how much do you know about me?"

"I – not very much, I guess. Mom's just said you were in trouble, like she was before I was born, and that's why Marshall and Mary have been taking care of you."

"Do you know I have a mom that's in prison?"

Jacen's mouth fell open. "No – what did she do?"

Sadie hugged her knees to her chest. "She shot my dad – but he was a really bad man, Jacen. He shot my mother and had me kidnapped – Uncle Marshall too."

Jacen was staring into space, his eyes wide and unfocused. "Wow – I had no idea. Did your dad die?"

Sadie nodded. "And mom's going to be getting out of prison right after my birthday." The tears began to slip down her cheeks. "She wants me back, Jay."

He looked at her in shock. "You're leaving?"

"I don't want to! I don't even remember her – but the law says she's my mother."

"There's got to be some way for you to stay in England-"

She raised wet eyes to his. "So, you'll help me think of something?"

He nodded. "We'll put our heads together and come up with a plan, don't you worry, Sadie."

She smiled sadly. "Thanks, Jay."

In a quick move that surprised both of them, Jacen leaned over and kissed her cheek. Startled, she whispered. "What was that for?"

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "I just thought it might cheer you up. It always works on my mom."

She looked at him in confusion as Jenna's voice came up the stairs. "Food's ready. Come and get it, kids."

Jacen jumped to his feet but Sadie grabbed his hand. "Wait – not a word to anyone about what we talked about, ok?" She let go of his hand and held out her pinky. "Swear."

He curled his own pinky finger around hers. "I swear."

* * *

"Aunt Mary, can I ask you a question?"

Mary finished smoothing down the deep purple, star dusted comforter and perched on the edge of Sadie's bed. "Sure, Kiddo – what is it?"

Sadie began to pick at her covers. "I was wondering how old you were the first time a boy kissed you."

Mary smiled as she made herself comfortable. "I was in second grade, which means I was seven, and his name was Bobby."

"Was he cute?"

Mary laughed. "No – at least I didn't think so."

"So you didn't like him?"

"What's this about, Sadie? Why are you asking me about my first kiss?" Mary probed. "Did something happen tonight between you and Jacen?"

Sadie nodded. "He kissed me on the cheek."

Mary bit her lip to keep from smiling. _At least he didn't really kiss her otherwise I'd have to hide Marshall's gun. _"I see." She waited for Sadie to say something but when she didn't, Mary added, "Are you OK? He didn't hurt you?"

"Oh no, Aunt Mary. It was over really fast but it was really weird – I don't think I liked it."

Mary bit the inside of her cheek. "Why not?"

Sadie squirmed. "We're best friends. I don't want to be his girlfriend!" she wailed.

_Give it a few years – you may feel differently. _"Honey, just because Jay kissed you on the cheek tonight, well, I don't think it means he wants to be boyfriend girlfriend. Just enjoy being friends with him, all right?"

"Okay." Sadie sat up and threw her arms around Mary's neck. "Thanks. I love you, mom."

Mary stiffened at the name change and pulled away. "Kiddo, we've talked about this-"

"Yes, but I don't even remember my birth mother – so why should I call her mom when I already have one – you?"

"Oh, Sadie," Mary whispered, as her voice broke with emotion.

"It makes me feel like you don't love me as much as Cam and Cole and Bee and Ry by not letting me call you mom and dad-"

"Sadie girl, that's not fair," Marshall spoke from the doorway, the pain evident in his face and his voice. "And it's not true. Mary and I couldn't love you more if you were our biological child – and I know that in your heart, you know that."

"Then why-" Sadie shook her head.

"I guess we were trying to protect ourselves from the day we knew was coming," Mary whispered as she ran her fingers through Sadie's dark looks.

"My tenth birthday?" Sadie asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes – but we had no idea how much we were hurting you in the process. I'm so sorry, Kiddo," Mary's tears dripped onto the top of Sadie's head as she gathered her daughter into her lap. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

Mary didn't fight the title this time but clutched Sadie closer to her as she met Marshall's gaze across the room. She freed one hand and reached for him, inviting him into their embrace.

Sadie felt Marshall's arms go around her and she snuggled into him. "Daddy," she whispered sleepily.

Marshall felt his heart hitch at the beloved word. He kissed the top of her dark head. "My girls," he whispered, as he felt Sadie slip into dreamland, cradled between the two of them.

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet tonight. Bad day at the office?"

Charlie lifted his eyes from his dinner plate to meet Rosalie's concerned ones. "I'm sorry – this wasn't how I wanted the evening to go."

Rosie smiled. "It's not over yet. Dance with me?"

He grimaced. "I'm not very good-"

She stood and reached out her hand. "I'll lead."

He groaned. "I think that would just confuse me. Come on, at least it's a slow song."

She moved into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh of contentment. Charlie focused on not counting out loud and avoiding her feet.

"You're trembling," Rosie scolded lightly. "Just relax, let the music carry you."

"If I do that, I might-" he stepped on her foot and Rosie bit back a gasp. "I warned you-"

She stopped their swaying movement and cupped his face. "I'm not looking for someone who can trip the light fantastic, Charlie."

He placed his hand in hers and began to sway with her to the music once again. "What are you looking for?"

"Someone who makes me laugh, who knows that I think diamonds are gaudy, and that I am secretly addicted to kettle corn, even though I have to run five miles after I eat it." They shared a laugh before she looked at him and in all seriousness asked, "Do you happen to know anyone like that?"

"I think I just might." Charlie stopped their movement and dropped to one knee as Rosie looked down at him, hand over her mouth. Pulling a velvet box from his back pocket, he popped the lid to reveal a pearl and ruby ring. "Rosalie Peters, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she breathed softly, holding out her left hand. Charlie took the ring and slid it onto her finger, watching as her face lit up. As soon as it was in place, Rosie grabbed his tie and pulled him to his feet. She fused their lips together as the other couples on the dance floor applauded. Charlie buried his red face in her shoulder. "There, was that so hard?" she murmured.

"You weren't the one sitting on that ring all night," he teased.

She laughed. "You could have put it in your front pocket."

He shook his head. "I wanted it to be a surprise-" he stopped when he noticed her expression. "What is it?"

"Oh Charlie, I found the ring in your underwear drawer months ago. I didn't say anything but I must admit I was getting tired of waiting-"

Charlie smiled sheepishly. "I had to work up the courage to ask-"

"You didn't think I'd say yes?"

He shrugged. "I guess I don't know what you see in me. You could have any guy you wanted-"

"I don't want anyone else – I want you. I love you, Charlie."

He kissed her softly. "I love you too, Rosalie."

They continued to dance until a fast song came on and Charlie begged off.

"Why don't you order a dessert for us to share while I go freshen up?"

"Sounds like a plan – just don't be gone too long," Charlie wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Promise."

Rosalie sauntered to the ladies' room, letting her fiancé have a good look at her swinging hips. Once she was in the lounge, she touched up her makeup and hair and smiled at the other lady who was chatting on her cell phone. As soon as she was alone, Rosie pulled out her own cell and punched in a number. She stared at the screen for a moment before typing the words**: **_**It's done **_in the message box and hitting send. With one final look in the mirror, she left to rejoin her fiancé.

* * *

**Poor Charlie - something tells me he's not going to get his white wedding. Stay tuned - we're just getting started! Reviews are L-O-V-E!**


	4. Night Terrors

**Tissue alert: This chapter starts out sweet, but quickly turns angsty. Keep those tissues handy!**

* * *

"_**A dream has power to poison sleep."**_

_**-Percy B. Shelley**_

* * *

Marshall looked over his reading glasses when he heard the front door open and close softly, followed by the clicking of nails on the hardwood floor. He barely had time to gather up the term papers before their Welsh corgis, Luke and Leia, bounded into the room and climbed the short set of stairs up to the mattress, leaving a trail of wet paw prints behind them.

Mary appeared in the doorway, snapping her fingers. "Luke, Leia! Down!"

Luke obeyed her at once, jumping off the bed and coming over to sit at her feet. Leia swiveled her large ears towards Mary, but ignored the command and snuggled into Marshall's side.

Mary crossed her arms. "Why do all women fall at your feet, Doofus?"

He snorted. "That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think? After all, just look how long it took you to succumb to my charms," he smiled at her over his reading glasses.

Mary stuck her tongue out at him saucily as she closed their bedroom door and began to remove her jogging suit. Marshall turned his attention back to grading papers, though he watched his lover's strip tease out of the corner of his eye.

"Either I'm losing my touch or those papers contain state secrets," Mary teased as she leaned over him, letting her hair brush against his chest as she pulled off his glasses and set them on the nightstand.

Marshall let the paper he was grading fall from his hand. "What makes you think I wasn't watching every move you made, Sunshine?" He grinned and snapped his fingers at Leia. "Down, Leia."

Leia gave a short, sharp bark but followed her master's command and joined her brother on their oversized cushion in the corner of the room. Marshall tugged on Mary's hand and she came willingly into his lap, straddling his thighs.

"Off," she demanded, tugging on his wife beater impatiently.

His grin widened as he sat up a few inches and raised his arms, watching as Mary's eyes darkened in passion. With one swift move, he reached behind him and yanked the offending garment up and off, flinging it to the floor. He settled back against the pillow and Mary wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head over his heart.

"Better?"

"Much." She dropped a kiss against his warm skin. "Do you have to finish those tonight?" She nodded her head in the direction of the forgotten papers.

"I have time between classes tomorrow – don't worry about that now, Mer." His hands were running up and down her bare back in a gentle rhythm. "It's you I'm worried about. Did your run help?"

He felt the shudder run through her and she tightened her hold on him. "You know as well as I do that this is something I can't outrun, Marshall."

"I'll take that as a 'no' then," he sighed as he began to knead her shoulders and she moaned in pleasure.

"That feels so good," she sighed against him. "Don't stop."

He smiled. "I wasn't planning to – tell me what you need, Mon Coeur."

The words stuck in her throat and so Mary was hoping that he would be able to read her mind, her body like he had so many times before. She turned her head slightly to the side, lifting her lips to his. Marshall kept the touch light, pulling back when she tried to deepen the contact.

"Marshall, please," she moaned.

"Shh," he soothed, his fingers continuing to massage her tense shoulders. "Just relax – we have time. Let me love you, Mer."

Tears pricked behind her closed lids at the whispered words from the man she had come to love more than life itself. _I still can't believe this is my life. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him._

She whimpered softly, trying to push the thought away but Marshall noticed the shift in her mood and his fingers stilled. "Mary? What is it?"

Her eyes fluttered open to meet his concerned ones looking up into hers. _How did I get so lucky? I was so blind, so stupid for so long – _

She smiled. "Nothing."

He frowned at her. "I don't believe you-"

She silenced him with a gentle kiss. "Later. Right now – could you just – go back to what you were doing?"

He grinned. "What – this?" his fingers resumed their erotic massage and she moaned.

"Yes – don't you dare stop again or I'll hurt you."

It wasn't long before his mouth replaced his fingers and Mary didn't know how much longer she could endure this slow, delicious torment. When her release finally came, Marshall was right behind her and it was several minutes before she could remember her own name.

* * *

"How do you always know?"

Marshall tilted his head down to meet her eyes, not surprised to find them at half mast. "Know what?"

She smothered a yawn with the back of her hand. "What I need? I mean, I didn't have the words to tell you-"

He lifted a hand and brushed some of her strawberry locks off her neck, remembering that the first time they had made love her hair had been the color of corn silk. She had dyed her hair when she moved to England with Sadie and had kept the color as part of their new life. He loved the red, but part of him missed her original hair color. He trailed a series of short, wet kisses up her neck to her lips, pulling away before she could deepen the kiss.

She groaned. "Will you stop doing that?"

He chuckled. "But I didn't answer your question."

She blinked. "What was the question?"

He laughed outright and rolled her beneath him. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Mary Shannon?" he whispered in her ear, using a name that was gone but not forgotten. "When I was merely your partner in WitSec, I learned very quickly how to read you. It was necessary for my survival to learn how to keep you happy - or at least less unhappy – not to mention imperative that I learn how to run interference so you wouldn't kill some of our more annoying witnesses-"

"Hey!" she gasped in mock outrage and slapped his butt. "I would never have actually shot any of them-"

He levels a serious gaze at her. "Not even Horst?"

She went still beneath him. "That's not – that was totally different and you know it. He – that asshole was – he might as well have put that bullet in you himself!"

Marshall sat up, bringing her with him, holding her as she wrapped herself around him. "I'm sorry, Mer. That was low, I didn't mean to-"

"You wanted to know what I was thinking about – just before we made love?" she whispered against his neck.

He nodded.

"I was thinking about how stupid I was – how blind I'd been all these years not to have seen what was right in front of me. And how lucky I am to have you in my life – and that if anything ever happened to you, I don't think I could-" her voice broke and she buried her face once more.

"God, Mary. I'm such a bastard sometimes," Marshall groaned. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he gently lifted until her tear stained face came into view. "You are the light of my life – that's how I know what you need without you telling me. That's what I was trying to say before I made one of my unfunny jokes instead. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," she whispered. "But you can still make it up to me-" she lifted her hand and traced his lower lip with a thumb.

His eyes darkened in desire. "What did you have in mind, Sunshine?"

"You're the mind reader," her breath hitched as his tongue darted out and licked her thumb.

He shook his head. "Mary reader," he corrected before his lips savagely attacked hers.

She groaned in satisfaction. They had already done slow – now she wanted fast. Her Marshall knew this of course, and stifled her gasp of delight as he pushed his tongue inside and they toppled backwards onto their messy bed.

"STAR!"

"Fuck," Marshall swore as he wrenched his lips away from hers, bounding from the bed at Sadie's cry.

"Marshall, clothes!" Mary hissed as she grabbed her robe, shrugging the sleeves over her shoulders.

He swore again as he took the extra time to pull on boxers and find his wife beater.

"Daddy!"

Mary had already left the bedroom with Luke and Leia trailing after her, before Marshall found his crumpled shirt. Whipping it over his head, he ran down the hall to Sadie's room.

Sadie was still asleep, tossing and turning in the midst of her nightmare. Mary was trying to wake her but Sadie was lashing out, crying uncontrollably.

"I want my daddy! Daddy, help!"

Mary's eyes met his as Marshall crossed the room and sat next to Sadie on the bed. Mary backed up just as Andi appeared in the doorway.

"Mommy? Dee ok?"

Mary scooped Andi into her arms. "She's OK, honey. It's just a bad dream. Why don't you come with mommy and check on the boys and baby Ry, ok?"

Andi nodded but her big, wide eyes never left her sister's thrashing form until Mary closed the door.

Marshall pulled Sadie into his arms, letting her blows fall on his chest. He began to hum softly the French lullaby that he had sung to all of his kids and slowly Sadie began to relax. It seemed like an eternity, but in reality it must have only been a few minutes when her eyes blinked open.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sadie girl, I'm here."

With another sob, Sadie threw her arms around his neck and Marshall held her tight. "It's ok, honey. It was just a bad dream. You're safe and sound at home."

Sadie cried harder and shook her head. "For now," she sniffled.

Marshall pulled back slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I heard you and Mom talking – I know my birth mother wants me back."

Marshall swallowed. "I see."

Sadie snuggled into his side. "This is my family – my home. Please don't send me away, Daddy." The sobs shook her small frame.

"Shh, Sadie girl."

Marshall didn't have the words to comfort his eldest daughter – so he simply began to rock her back and forth and continued to hum a French lullaby.

* * *

It took Mary the better part of an hour to get Andi back to sleep. After she had checked on the twins and found them still sound asleep and changed Ry's diaper and put her back down, the battle began to get Andi back to bed. She knew that her daughter was very worried about Sadie, but since all was quiet from that side of the house, she decided it was best to leave things as they were and not let Andi kiss her sister good night. This upset Andi and there were more tears and Mary had a temper tantrum to deal with before her daughter finally calmed enough to listen to a story and crawl into bed.

When Mary inched Sadie's bedroom door open an hour later, she sighed at the sight that met her eyes. It wasn't a new sight – but it still made her heart full to bursting every time. Sadie was curled up into Marshall's side, sleeping peacefully, and her lover was sitting up fighting sleep, one arm draped across their daughter protectively.

His eyes flew open as the door creaked softly and he smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself. How is she?"

She saw the shadow flit across his face and her stomach clenched in fear. "What is it?" she whispered, stepping further into the room.

He shook his head, placing a finger against his lips. He removed his arm and Sadie whimpered in her sleep. "Daddy."

Mary sighed. "It's like we're back to the beginning, isn't it?"

Sadie's eyes opened sleepily. "Daddy?"

Marshall sighed as he leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Go back to sleep, honey. I'll be here when you wake up."

Her eyes drifted shut. "Promise?"

"I promise." He pressed another kiss against her head and waited until her breathing evened out before stepping away from the bed. Mary captured his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together as he led her from the room.

"Marshall, what is it?" Mary pressed as she closed Sadie's door.

He shook his head again and wandered down the hall to their room. She followed and watched as he collapsed on their wreck of a bed, burying his face in his hands.

"Marshall?" she called his name softly.

He lowered his hands slowly and extended one towards her. Mary came and clasped it, allowing Marshall to pull her into his lap. She rested her forehead against his, running her hands up and down his back, listening to the sound of his ragged breathing as he fought to control his emotions.

"What is it?" she whispered, kissing the pulse point on his neck. "Tell me."

"She knows."

For a moment, Mary allowed herself to not understand what those words meant. But then she dropped her head in defeat to his shoulder and he held her tighter. "How?"

"She heard us talking, Mer. She knows Carmen wants her back."

Mary tamped down on her emotions. She needed to be strong because she knew that Marshall was going to fall apart any minute now. "What does she think about that?"

He snorted. "She doesn't want to go."

She fought the urge to stand up and cheer. "She doesn't?" she repeated cautiously. "Why not?"

He swallowed. "Because we're her family, she doesn't want to leave us."

Mary nodded, her head bobbing on his shoulder. "And we don't want her to go."

"But Carmen is her mother – we can't just keep her, Mary!"

"Why not?"

Marshall gripped her shoulders and pushed her up to a sitting position. His eyes flashed angrily. "Do you hear yourself?" he hissed quietly. "She's not our biological child – no matter how much we wish she was. Carmen's rights-"

"What about our rights?" Mary shot back. "We've essentially been her foster parents for the past six years and now that Sadie knows the situation, she wants to stay with us. Surely that's got to count for something – carry some sway with the courts."

Marshall pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't you think I've looked into this?"

Mary blinked. "You have?"

"Of course I have. I love Sadie as much as you do – I want to keep her in our family as much as you do. But – I just don't see a way short of Carmen signing away her parental rights to us and I'm not going to ask her to do that. Are you?"

Mary opened her mouth and closed it just as quickly, clearly conflicted.

"Mary, you're a mother now. You want everything for your children, will do anything for them, and even give your life if necessary. Are you telling me you'd give up Cameron or Colin or Andi or Riley to another woman to raise – and never see them again, hold them, love them?"

Mary flinched as the words struck home. The very idea of giving away one of her babies was unthinkable – her whole body rejected it. "No," she whispered, as she flung her arms around his neck. "I couldn't. Oh God, Marshall. We're going to lose her, aren't we?"

For a long time, Marshall simply held her as both of them struggled to contain the emotions that were raging just below the surface. Finally, he groaned and buried his face in the nape of her neck.

"Yes, Mer, I'm afraid we are."

* * *

"_Hello? Is someone there?"_

"_You'll never be free, Angela."_

_Carmen squinted into the darkness, trying to find the owner of the voice. "I – who's there?"_

_Laughter. "You know who I am."_

"_No, I'm sorry, I don't." Carmen shook her head as her fingers wrapped around the bars of her cell. "Maybe if you turned on the light-"_

"_How many people still call you Angela?"_

_Carmen swallowed. "Not many – that's not my name anymore."_

"_It used to be."_

_She shook her head. "Angela's dead."_

"_What a coincidence – so am I." The owner of the voice stepped into the light and Carmen gasped._

"_Tony."_

"_Hello, my Angel."_

"_Don't call me that – you have no right to call me that."_

"_I don't think you're happy to see me."_

"_Let's just say I'm glad there's a locked door between us this time."_

"_Oh, I can fix that." There was a buzzing sound and her door swung open. "Come on, let's get out of here."_

"_I'm not going anywhere with you." Carmen shook her head and backed up in her cell. "Besides, you're dead. You can't hurt me anymore."_

"_Is that why you killed me – so you and our daughters would be free?"_

"_You know it is."_

_Tony grinned as he entered her cell and slammed the door behind him. "I thought you knew better than that. You're never going to be free from me, Angel."_

Carmen sat up in her bunk, her sheets twisted around her legs, her chest heaving, her body soaked with sweat. She glanced across the darkened cell towards Giselle's bunk and was relieved to see that her roommate still appeared to be asleep. Taking some slow, deep breaths as she tried to get her breathing under control, Carmen straightened out her sheets and lay back down.

She had had many nightmares about Tony during her incarceration. At first they had been variations of her shooting him in the courtroom and him popping up like a jackrabbit screaming, "You missed, bitch! Cuff her!" Later her nightmares had been flashbacks to the night of her rape but the dreams had grown increasingly violent until she had finally had to beg Dr. Nyguen for something to help her sleep. After a few months, those nightmares had stopped.

But she had never had a nightmare like the one tonight. The anonymous letter she received the other day must have prompted it and fear was now playing hell with her subconscious. Dr. Nyguen would want to know the nightmares were back but she would have to dance around the underlying cause as she had not shared with him, or anyone, about the arrival of an anonymous letter.

She watched Giselle turn over on her bunk. _I can't trust anyone in here, not even my own therapist. _Carmen snorted as she reached under her pillow, fingering the single sheet of paper. _Just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean they're not out to get you._

* * *

**A_/N: _My heart bleeds for Carmen and Sadie as I write this - and M&M. Is there a happy ending for them? Stay tuned! Reviews are L-O-V-E.**


	5. Emmy

**A/N: This chapter jumps ahead in time a bit - and also shows what has been keeping Mary so busy at work - enjoy!**

_**Italian word: Gattina (little cat), endearment term**_

* * *

"_**Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
Cleaning up the mess he made."**_

-Daughtry

* * *

"So you really did it?"

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Well, it was just yesterday that you were talking about not having the cojones-"

"Dee, I swear, I proposed last night and Rosie said yes."

"Hm, I'm afraid I'm going to need some kind of proof."

Charlie grinned as he whipped out his iPhone and scrolled through some pictures. "Here," he handed it to her. Delia's ear splitting squeal was enough to bring Stan from his office.

"What the Sam Hill is going on out here?"

"Chief, look!" Delia waved the iPhone in Stan's face. "Charlie finally got up the nerve to pop the question!"

Stan took the iPhone from her fingers and stared at the image of Charlie and Rosie caught in a lip lock with her engagement ring sparkling on her finger. He grinned and tossed the phone back to Charlie. "Congratulations, Kid – nice snap."

"Thanks, Chief."

"So when's the wedding?" Dee wanted to know.

Charlie sighed. "Between her schedule and mine – next year sometime."

"Charlie! Don't let her get away," Delia shook a finger at him.

There was a knock on the outer office door and everyone looked up to see Rosie waving on the other side. Charlie got up to let her in and Rosie greeted him with a kiss.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but I just found out I have to fly out this afternoon for a shoot in New York. So I was kind of hoping we could have an early lunch if you're not busy-" she looked imploringly at Stan.

"Well, I don't know-" Charlie began but Stan interrupted.

"Oh go on, get out of here, you crazy kids. I'm sure Delia and I can handle any crises that might come up in the next hour or two."

"Thanks, chief."

"Thank you, sir," Rosie beamed.

"Please call me Stan. After last night, I hear congratulations are in order," Stan smirked.

"You told them?" Rosie turned and pouted.

"Was I not supposed to? Did you want to keep it a secret or wait awhile-" Charlie stammered.

She hit him playfully in the arm. "No, you silly goose. I just wanted to tell them together."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey." Charlie caught one of her hands and squeezed it softly.

"I'll think of a way you can make it up to me."

"I'm sure you will."

The moment was broken by the buzzing of the door and Emmy's voice crying: "Uncle Charlie! Aunt Dee! Grandpa Stan!"

Everyone's attention was diverted from Rosie as Alison's granddaughter flew into the office, giving everyone a hug, talking a mile a minute.

"I don't know you," she said bluntly when she saw Rosie.

"I'm Rosie – your Uncle Charlie's fiancée."

"I'm Emmy."

"Yes, I know – your uncle's told me a lot about you – all good, I promise."

Emmy giggled.

"Emmy, where's grandma?" Stan addressed her for the first time.

"Parking the car. She was still talking on the phone, so she let me come on up."

"How come you're not with Mrs. P today?"

"She's sick!" Emmy announced happily. "So I get to spend the day with Nana and all of you! I'm glad because I don't really like Mrs. P-"

"Emmy!' Alison chastised as she came into the office. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"But Mrs. P isn't very nice, Nana. She's nice to you – but she isn't nice to me," Emmy pouted.

Stan and Delia were struggling to control their laughter. Alison's frown deepened as her gaze settled on Rosie. "Hello, I don't believe we've met – I'm Alison Pierce."

Charlie straightened up from where he had been leaning against his desk. "I'm sorry. Ms. Pierce, this is my fiancée Rosalie Peters."

One penciled eyebrow rose. "Fiancée? I thought the two of you were merely dating/"

Charlie grinned as he slung an arm around Rosie's shoulders. "It's a recent development."

Alison frowned. "I see."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Shall we go to lunch?"

Rosie nodded and picked up her handbag. "It was nice meeting you, Emmy. You too, Alison."

Alison continued to watch the couple until the elevator doors closed. "What do we know about her?" she demanded.

"Alison, don't start," Stan groaned as he headed for his office.

Alison took a minute to see that Delia had Emmy occupied before following him inside and closing the door. "Do I have to remind you that it wasn't that long ago we had a leak in this department?"

Stan sighed as he reached for his bottom drawer, pulling out the Tums he kept stashed there. "It wasn't my department, Alison – it was the Denver office."

She waved his words away. "I meant the US Marshal office."

He popped the lid on the bottle. "Oh, so I'm responsible for the entire country now? Silly me, I thought I was just in charge of Albuquerque. Worrying about the rest of the western US – that's your responsibility, not mine. And believe me, you can have it." He threw two antacids in his mouth and crunched them noisily.

Alison leaned over his desk. "Stan, I don't want a repeat of what happened six years ago."

He met her gaze head on. "Neither do I."

"So what do we know about her?"

"Relax, okay? I do know how to do my job, Alison. When the two of them started getting serious, I conducted a full security background check on her and had my colleagues in DC do the same. She's exactly what she appears to be."

Alison shook her head. "Something doesn't feel right. Why would a model relocate to Albuquerque of all places? It's absurd."

"For her health, as I understand. She has asthma, so her doctor ordered her to spend winters in a dry and arid climate such as ours."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, it's not exactly the dead of winter now, is it?"

"She fell in love."

"With Charlie?" her voice held disbelief.

Stan smiled. "Stranger things have happened. Haven't you ever been in love, Alison?"

Alison straightened up and glanced over her shoulder at Emmy. "Once – a long time ago. It didn't exactly work out."

"But just look at what you got out of it," Stan said softly, following her gaze. Her eyes met his and he could see that her walls were back up. "Look, I know you have legitimate reasons to be cautious here. Nothing is more important to you than your granddaughter's safety – especially now that Carmen's due to be out of prison within the month."

Alison nodded.

"Emmy's safety is important to this office as well – you know that. We all love that little girl. Any of us would give our last breath for her."

"I just want my daughter home with us, safe and sound."

"And we'll do everything we can to make that happen. I really don't think Rosie's a security threat, but if she is – I promise you here and now, Alison, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Stan."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

**St Matthews Primary School Playground, UK**

"I'm telling you, it's like they've given up."

"What do you mean?"

Sadie shrugged as she pushed Ry's swing, making her squeal in delight. "Mom's eyes are red, like she's been crying. And Dad hugs me all the time – really tight. We still haven't told Cam and Cole and Bee I'm leaving but-"

Jacen nodded as he pumped his legs, propelling his own swing higher. "Time's running out."

"My birthday's next week."

"And when does your mom get out?"

Ry let out a scream of frustration and Sadie noticed that her swing had stopped. "Sorry, bug. Here we go." Sadie gave her another gentle push and Ry giggled in delight, kicking her legs. "I'm not sure – a week or two after that? I know it's not as long as a month. I was so little, just a year older than Bee when she went to jail."

Jacen's swing slowed as he looked at her over his glasses. "And you really don't remember her at all?"

"I kinda remember a woman with dark hair and eyes who called me 'baby' – but that's it."

"You don't remember any of your life before moving to Albuquerque?"

Sadie shied away from the question. "Like what?"

He shrugged. "Like – I don't know, normal kid stuff. I mean, you were three years old, right? So you must have some flashes of your old house or your nanny or your grandpa or-"

"NO!" the word burst from Sadie so violently that Ry jumped in the baby swing and began to cry. "I don't remember anything from back then."

Jacen jumped out of his swing and ran around to her side. "Dee, relax, I didn't mean-"

But Sadie pushed him away angrily, her eyes wide and unfocused "I don't WANT to remember, OK? Leave me alone!"

Ry was screaming in her swing but Jacen was much more concerned with his friend. He reached up and gripped her shoulders. "Sadie – it's me, Jacen! Look at me, please."

"Jay?" she whispered, her eyes focusing on his concerned face. "What happened?"

He dropped his hands. "You tell me. One minute we're talking and the next you're freaking the hell out on me-"

Sadie frowned at him but gasped as she heard Ry screaming for the first time. "Oh Bug! Did I scare you?" she cooed as she lifted her baby sister from the swing and cuddled her close, bouncing her up and down. "Jay, there's a bottle in the side pocket of the bag on the stroller. Would you get it for me?"

Ry calmed down immediately once she had a bottle and Sadie sat down on the nearby bench to let her eat. "So how's Aunt Jenna?"

Jacen shrugged. "Ok. She was sick again this morning – and Henry still doesn't know she's pregnant-"

Sadie gasped. "But it's been weeks-"

"I know. He hasn't been around much."

She nodded. "Work?"

"Yeah."

"Mom's been working a lot too. Sometimes I wake up when she sneaks in to kiss me good night and I'll hear her and dad fighting about it."

The two best friends were quiet for awhile before Jacen said softly, "You haven't figured out a way to stay yet, have you?"

"No, but I'm not giving up. There's still time."

"Sadie-"

He was interrupted by a war whoop and they turned to see the twins running towards them from the school's entrance, Mary and Marshall following behind at a slower pace.

"Looks like the conference is finally over," Jacen laughed.

"Jay, please don't say anything to Mom and Dad about – you know – what happened by the swings," Sadie pleaded.

Jacen frowned. "Dee, I think they need to know."

"And I'll tell them just please – not now, ok?"

"Dee!" Cole cried.

"You promise you'll tell them?" Jacen insisted.

She nodded.

"Okay I won't say anything – for now."

* * *

Rosalie slipped the ruby pearl engagement ring back on her finger and tried not to flinch at how strange it still felt there. She smiled as arms encircled her waist from behind, and she tilted her neck to the side to give her lover's questing lips more access.

"Mm," she sighed. "Good morning, my love."

"Admiring your ring, Gattina?"

She giggled. "I still can't believe he finally proposed. I was about to swipe it from his underwear drawer and ask him myself-" she turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"What have I always told you, Gattina? You must have patience," he soothed, as he lifted a hand and traced her lower lip with his forefinger.

Rosie pouted. "I have been patient for two years – isn't that long enough?"

He smiled. "All good things come to those who wait."

"Indeed they do – I've brought you a present."

He leaned in and blew in her ear. "Last night wasn't my present?"

"You naughty boy! That was just the aperitif! No, I've brought you something you've been waiting a very long time to see."

His eyes narrowed as he pushed her away from him. "Show me."

Rosie danced over to her purse on the bedside table. She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through the saved images until she got to the one she wanted.

"Happy Father's Day," she said softly, holding out the phone to him.

With trembling fingers, he took it from her and stared at the image. Fighting tears, he reached behind him for the bed and sank onto it. Rosie gave him a few minutes before she joined him, wrapping an arm around his neck and leaning her head against his. "She's beautiful, isn't she, my love?"

He nodded, words for the moment having left him. "They didn't see you take this?"

Rosie shook her head. "And you were right – no sooner were we engaged than I was introduced to this little angel."

He nodded again as his fingers traced the outline of Emmy's face. "And no one suspects you?"

Rosie hesitated for a moment too long and his full attention was suddenly back on her. "What is it?"

"Don't worry, my love. Charlie is completely under my spell. And his boss doesn't suspect a thing-"

"Then who-"

"It's Alison – Emmy's grandmother. I got the distinct impression she doesn't trust me."

For a moment he simply looked at her before he chuckled. "Well, she has good reason not to, doesn't she, Gattina?" he teased as he pressed his mouth to hers. "The question is will she expose you before step three is complete?"

Rosie moved into his lap, letting the shirt she was wearing fall open slightly. "I don't think that's likely, do you?"

He shook his head. "No, I've planned for every contingence." He lifted a hand, slipped it under the shirt and began to slide it down her shoulders, letting his fingers linger on her tattoo. "We won't see each other again until the next phase is complete – it's too risky."

Rosie shrugged out of her shirt, leaving herself naked in his lap. "Well then, we better move straight to the dessert course, don't you think?"

He grinned and tossed her phone to the floor as he attacked her lips hungrily.

* * *

"I told you this morning that I'd have to go back to work after the conference, Marshall."

He finished buckling Cole's car seat and shut the door, so his kids wouldn't hear how upset he was with their mother – again. "Mary, how many times are we going to have this same argument?"

She blew out a breath between her clenched teeth as she waved good-bye to her children. "I don't know, Marshall. As many times as it takes before you understand that I don't have a nine to five job?"

"I understand better than anyone that your job isn't over when the five o'clock whistle blows but I thought we had reached an understanding that our children come first."

"They do."

He threw up his hands in frustration. "Then what the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for my father."

If he hadn't been leaning against the car, he would have fallen over. "What?"

"I think I found my father, Marshall," she whispered, searching his eyes, begging him to understand.

"Daddy?" Sadie opened the door. "Are we going? It's getting hot in here."

"I'm sorry, honey." He reached inside and turned on the engine, cranking up the AC. "We'll be on the way in a few minutes, OK?"

Sadie looked between her parents and nodded, closing the door with a loud bang. Marshall crossed the few feet between them, his eyes searching hers. "You said 'you think' – you don't know?"

Mary shook her head. "That's why I've been working overtime the past few weeks – I've been trying to make sure." She took a deep breath. "The fugitive that matches his description lives in Ireland – the task force leaves the day after tomorrow."

"And you're going."

"Yes."

The tic was back in Marshall's jaw as he looked away from her, back to the sedan that held their kids. "Were you going to tell me?"

She gasped at the sting in his words. "Of course I was going to tell you! I was just-" she swallowed.

"What? Waiting for the right time? There is no right time, Mary."

"You know I have to do this."

"No matter the cost to your family – to us?"

"That's not fair – you know I want to be here with you and Sadie and our kids."

"So stay."

"I can't – this man could be my father. James Shannon is a wanted man and I need to be the one to bring him to justice-"

"And if it's him, he'll still be there in a couple months. Sadie won't be." He took a step back.

Mary swallowed. "I'll be back for her birthday, Marshall. I'll be back to spend the last days with her, you'll see."

"And do I wait to tell the kids about Sadie until you get back or should I just go ahead and tell them without you?"

"Marshall-" she bit her lip as the sob threatened to escape. "This is something I have to do."

"I know – but forgive me for thinking that it can wait." He opened the car door and left her standing in the parking lot alone as Sadie waved good-bye out the back window.

* * *

**A/N: Is Rosie really working with Emmy's daddy? And is Mary really going to find her own father? Stay tuned - Reviews are LOVE.**


	6. Long Distance Love

**A/N: Have a great weekend, readers - enjoy this latest chapter!**

* * *

"_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Oh baby, don't let me go."_

_**-Peter, Paul, & Mary**_

* * *

"I hate you, Nana!"

Stan looked up from his desk as Emmy slammed the door of Alison's office and ran into his. He stood in time to catch the crying little girl in his arms as Alison appeared in the doorway.

"Emmy, you will apologize at once! I know you're upset but I will not have you speak to me in such a way," Alison frowned and spoke in a firm voice.

"Grandpa Stan – you'll help me, won't you?" Emmy looked up at him with teary eyes.

Stan sighed. "What's going on here, ladies?"

Alison waved a brightly colored flyer. "Emmy wants to go to some ballet day camp-"

"My friends from school, Carina and Bree, are going and it sounds like so much fun. Nana won't even tell me why I can't go," Emmy pouted. "She just says I have to stay home all summer with that nasty Mrs. P-"

"Emmy!"

"She is nasty – I don't like her!"

Alison sighed. "Emmy – why don't you go find Delia or Charlie while Grandpa Stan and I talk, all right?"

Emmy nodded as she made one final plea. "Please Grandpa, you can change her mind, can't you?"

Stan smiled. "I'll see what I can do – but you do need to apologize for what you said, Emmy. You can't talk to your Nana like that – I know you were angry but there are better ways to say things, ok?" he pulled gently on a dark pigtail.

"Ok. I'm sorry, Nana. I didn't mean it." Emmy gave Alison a hug as she passed her in the doorway.

"I know that, Emmy. I think Delia's in the kitchenette – maybe she'll buy you a juice."

"Goody!" Emmy skipped out of the office and Alison shut the door.

"Let me see the flyer, Alison." Without a word, she handed it over and Stan's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "But – this is Jinx's dance studio – Mary's mother. What's the problem with Emmy taking some ballet this summer?"

Alison grunted. "At Ms. Shannon's studio?"

Stan shrugged. "Again, I don't see the issue. Jinx has really turned her life around – she's been sober now for nearly a decade. Her son-in-law Peter put up the financing for the space and as I understand, Jinx is beginning to turn a profit. And we don't need to run a background check on the Shannons – we know the skeletons in their closets."

One of Alison's perfectly penciled eyebrows rose. "Better the devil we know than the devil we don't?"

"Exactly."

Alison shook her head. "I wanted to keep Emmy close to home this summer."

"Alison, this class meets every afternoon for an hour – I hardly think that's going to prevent you from keeping Emmy safe. Besides, you don't want to smother the child – she'll only grow to resent you for it."

"I know that, Stan, I just can't help feeling-" she paused and bit her lip.

"What?"

"I don't know – that someone's walking over my grave?"

He frowned. "I'm beginning to worry about you. You're starting to see conspiracies behind every tree and under every rock."

"Can you blame me? My daughter is about to be released from prison – now's the time for the Forelli family to make a move."

"But there's no one left to make it. Carmen killed Tony Jr. Papa Tony died of cancer three years ago and Stefano is happy as a clam running the family business. We haven't heard anything from them for years. Your family is safe, Alison."

She lifted tear filled eyes to him. "Then why can't I believe that, Stan? Why do I still have this overwhelming sense of dread?"

He rubbed his brow wearily. "I don't know – but please don't punish Emmy for your paranoia."

She threw up her hands. "All right, all right, she can go to dance camp. I just hope I don't live to regret this decision."

* * *

Marshall returned home from his five mile run to the sound of chaos. Mary had evidently chosen to tell the kids about her trip while he was gone and they had not taken the news well. Bee was sitting in Mary's lap crying while the twins were begging her not to go.

"But mom, tomorrow's Saturday!" Cam cried.

"Yeah, and you don't work on the weekends!" Cole added. "We haven't seen you all week and now you tell us you're leaving for Ireland?"

"Boys-"

"Will you be back for my birthday?" Sadie asked.

"Of course, Kiddo! I wouldn't miss it!" Mary declared, even as her eyes sought out Marshall's, begging for his help.

Ignoring her silent plea, he went straight to Ry who was screaming for attention in her high chair. "What's the matter, love bug?" he whispered as he removed the tray, being careful not to spill any of the food onto the floor. Ry continued to scream and strain against her shoulder restraints as she reached for her daddy. Marshall unbuckled her, lifting her into his arms, smelling at once that she had a dirty diaper.

Sadie was instantly at his side. "I'll change her, Dad."

He smiled. "You don't have to do that, Sadie girl."

"I want to – I don't know how much-" Sadie broke off, biting her lower lip. She pasted on a bright smile and reached out for Ry. "Please."

Marshall dropped a kiss on the top of Sadie's head as he passed her over. "Thank you – can you put her in pajamas too?"

Sadie nodded and left the kitchen, bouncing a still screaming Ry in her arms. Marshall began to clean up the remnants of the kids' supper, scraping the plates of half eaten food into the compost bin and stacking them by the sink. He could hear Mary in the living room still talking to the twins and Bee. He knew he should be out there with her but the truth of the matter was he was still so upset that he thought maintaining his distance was the best for everyone.

He was spraying Ry's high chair tray with a bleach solution when he sensed Mary's presence behind him. Wiping the tray down, he turned to see her standing in the kitchen doorway, watching him.

"How was your run?"

He shrugged. "Good, I guess. At least it didn't rain on me. Where are the kids?"

"I sent them to get ready for bed."

He glanced at the wall clock. "It's a little early."

She cleared her throat. "Yes, well, I just thought I could do stories and tucking in since –" she left the rest of the sentence unfinished.

He nodded. "And it will probably take a little longer to get them settled tonight anyway." He turned back to the sink. "Are you hungry?"

"I ate with the kids. "There's some leftover casserole-"

His stomach flipped over. The remnants he had scraped into the compost had been her famous tuna casserole- one of only two dishes Mary had ever been able to make. While his children seemed to enjoy it, Marshall had never been able to eat very much without gagging. "That's all right, I'll just fix myself a sandwich."

"We're out of bread."

He sighed. "Well then, I'll just run down to the store-"

"Mom!"

Mary turned her head and called down the hall. "I'm coming!" She put her hand on the doorframe. "You – you will be back?"

His heart skipped a beat. "Of course, why would you even ask me that?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor. "I guess – I still have my own abandonment issues, Marshall."

He gritted his teeth as he inwardly cursed James Shannon for the millionth time. "Mary, I want you to hear me, all right? Yes, I'm furious with the timing of this and you for leaving. But I still love you and our kids – nothing's going to change that."

She bowed her head and he crossed the room to drop a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm not your father, Mer." He pulled back but she grabbed his hand.

"I know you're not."

"MOM!"

He chuckled as he pulled his hand free. "Go spend time with our kids."

* * *

Nanny G came early the following morning to stay with the kids while Marshall accompanied Mary into London on the early train. Neither of them had gotten much sleep, though for less pleasurable reasons than what usually kept them up at night. Sadie had another screaming nightmare and Marshall sat up with her for hours, trying to soothe her back to sleep. When he stumbled back into the bedroom, it was to find a wide-eyed Mary staring at the ceiling.

"How are you going to manage this time around? It was bad enough last time and we didn't have five kids-" she broke off as the tears choked her throat.

He sighed as he lay down on their bed. "Mary – can we not talk about it, please? I'm still –"

"Furious with me, I know." She rolled over to face him. "What can I say to make you understand?"

"I didn't say I didn't understand-"

"Marshall, I'm ninety percent sure that this fugitive is my father – and I'm doing everything I can to keep the FBI back in the States from finding out. Can you imagine what would happen if Agent O'Connor came over here to find not just me but you – our cover would be blown sky high? I'm protecting you, me, Sadie, our entire family by going tomorrow and making sure whether or not this man is James Shannon and if it is I'll arrest his ass and gift wrap him myself and send him back to America for Agent O'Connor."

For a several minutes, the only sound in the room was Mary's ragged breathing. Then Marshall lifted the arm closest to her and she eagerly curled into his side, burying her face in his neck. "I love you, Marshall, more than I ever thought I could love any man."

Now as they sat side by side on the early train, to the casual observer, they would seem to be strangers, not the lovers and life partners that they were. Marshall was reading his Kindle fire, researching the area of Ireland that she would be traveling to, while Mary was going through her final checklist to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

Marshall looked up. "It's a little late now to be doing that."

She frowned. "I've already done it twice – it's just something to keep my mind occupied."

He set his Kindle down and looked at her, waiting.

"What if it's not him?" she bit her lower lip.

"What if it's not?" he repeated.

"Well, for one thing, you'll never forgive me for leaving at this crucial moment."

He grinned. "I wouldn't say never-"

She hit his shoulder as the train pulled into the station and they collected their stuff. As soon as they set foot on the platform, she turned to him. "Look, I want you to go back home now."

"Why?"

"Because if you come all the way in with me, I'm likely to get all emotional-"

"And you don't want the team to see you like that."

Mary shook her head. "They don't even know the fugitive could be my father – as far as they're concerned it's just a cover story Eleanor and I concocted."

"I see – and what happens when you find him and he turns out to be James Shannon?"

She swallowed. "Well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

He sighed. "Is the day ever going to come when you stop flying by the seat of your pants?"

"It's worked pretty well for the past thirty years," she smiled at him as she set her overnight bag at her feet. "Now, give me a kiss."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm going away to rural Ireland to track down a man who could very possibly be my father and it's killing you that you're not going to be there to protect my six. Besides, you haven't kissed me in three days, nine hours, and ten minutes – give or take."

Despite his foul mood, Marshall cracked a grin. "Is that right?"

She nodded as she crossed the distance, invading his personal space. "Look, for just a moment, can we forget that I'm leaving and you're pissed and-"

Her words stopped as his hands came up to cradle her face, and his thumb traced her lips. "Just remember when you catch up to this guy, if it is your father, you're not the same scared little seven year old he left behind."

She trembled under his touch. "I'm not?"

"No, Sunshine, you're not – and don't you forget it." He removed his thumb and placed his lips over hers, moaning as he felt her melt into him. Both of them were breathing hard when he pulled away and she whimpered softly at the loss of contact. "Now do you remember who you are?"

"I can't even remember my own name when you kiss me like that," she sighed against his chest.

He chuckled. "Well, you better hurry back home so I can remind you."

She looked up and pecked his lips. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Stan rolled over and sighed when he encountered the warm body lying next to him in bed. He opened his eyes to small slits and gave a moan of delight when he saw Eleanor's creamy skin above the comforter.

He kissed her shoulder and she stirred. "Good morning, wife," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open as her hand came up to caress his cheek, scratching the stubble. "Good morning, husband." She lifted her face for his kiss and Stan moved his lips over hers, enjoying their softness.

"I'm sorry I wasn't awake when you got home last night," he murmured when she pulled away.

Eleanor laughed. "Do you think I minded coming home and finding you asleep in our bed? It makes up for all the times I have to sleep alone, love."

He sighed. "Soon, Ellie, I promise."

She pulled away from him slightly. "Stan, that wasn't a complaint – well, not really. I knew what I was getting into when we decided to get married."

He buried his face in her neck. "Long distances relationships suck."

She lifted his head so their eyes could meet. "Do you regret it? Because I remember trying to talk you out of it at the time-"

He rolled her beneath him. "No! I don't regret any of it. The only thing I regret is only getting to see you every other weekend. It's like we have a secret marriage-"

She laughed gaily. "We're not spies, Stanley."

He snorted. "We work for the US government – we might as well be. Besides, there are certain aspects of our jobs we can never share with each other – even after we retire."

She stilled under him. "You're going to make me say it."

"What?"

"I told you so."

He frowned but then broke out in a grin as he remembered. "So you did."

* * *

_**Four years ago**_

"_Dinner was lovely, Stan. I didn't know you could cook."_

"_I'm a man of many hidden talents."_

_Eleanor laughed as he pulled her closer and they swayed together to the music playing on his stereo sound system. "I just hate to go back to my hotel – it's been such a perfect evening."_

"_So don't. Stay."_

_She smiled. "Is that a proposition?"_

"_What if it was?"_

_Her fingers came up to loosen his tie. "I'd say- what took you so long?"_

_Hours later, as Eleanor's head rested on Stan's chest and her eyes were almost shut in sleep, Stan whispered, "Marry me, Ellie."_

_Her head flew up as her eyes sought his in the darkened bedroom. "What?"_

_Stan was holding a velvet box with a gorgeous diamond solitaire ring in it. "Marry me."_

_She sat up, pulling the bed sheet around her breasts. "You're crazy – how would that even work? We live and work on different sides of the country. Are you planning to quit WitSec? Because I'm not planning-"_

_He sat up and cut off her babbling with a deep kiss and despite her fears, Eleanor let herself get lost in it. Her fingers ran up to caress his ears and she felt him shiver. He pulled away before things got carried away._

"_Eleanor, do you love me?"_

"_You know I do."_

_He frowned. "Ellie-"_

_She smiled, knowing he wanted to hear the words. She traced the outer shell of his ear, watching as he shivered again. "I love you, Stan."_

_He brought the ring up between them. "Then marry me – we can figure everything else out."_

"_I – I shouldn't."_

_She watched the confusion play across his face at her non answer. There was so much he didn't know. She was the only one who knew Marshall Mann wasn't dead – that he was alive and well and living with Mary and Sadie in Cambridge, UK. Eleanor had hidden this knowledge from everyone – including Stan. If and when he found out, he would be furious with her._

"_That's not a no," Stan said slowly._

_She swallowed. "I want to – but there's something you don't know – and I can't tell you," she finished in a rush._

_Understanding flooded his face. "Work."_

_She nodded._

_He smiled and took one of her hands in his. "Ellie, we both have things about our jobs that we can't discuss – that's the nature of the beast."_

"_Yes, but-"_

_He released her hand to put a finger against her lips. "Are you married to someone else?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Have you killed someone – not in the line of duty, I mean?"_

_She shook her head._

"_And you love me?"_

_She nodded._

"_Then we can get through anything else."_

_She sighed and removed his finger. "I still don't see how it's going to work. It will be like a long distance relationship – but far worse! When I'm your wife, I'll want to come home to you every day – not every other weekend! What?" she suddenly asked, seeing his enormous grin._

"_You said, 'when I'm your wife' not 'if'," he laughed._

_She hit his arm. _

"_Does that mean you'll marry me?"_

_She shook her head. "I still think you'll end up regretting it but-"_

"_But?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Yes what?"_

_She rolled her eyes and held out her left hand. "Yes, Stanley, I'll marry you."_

* * *

Stan kissed his wife. "I don't regret it, Ellie."

She narrowed her eyes but let the subject drop. "So what's bothering you?"

He sighed, not wanting to bring business into their bed, but she had asked. "Alison."

He felt her stiffen in his arms, but all Ellie said was: "Oh? What's wrong with the ice bitch now?"

He chuckled. "She's seeing conspiracies everywhere. You'll never guess what she said this week – she said she thought someone was walking over her grave."

Eleanor didn't say anything and Stan looked at his wife. "You don't find that amusing?"

"Should I?"

"Well, you usually find Alison Pierce's ramblings amusing."

"Just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean they aren't out to get you, Stanley."

He snorted. "Who's left, Ellie? Papa Tony and Tony Jr. are dead. Stefano was only interested in Sadie as long as Papa Tony was alive because he wanted to curry favor with the old man. Everything's smooth sailing as far as I can see-"

Eleanor wrapped the sheet around her breasts and turned serious eyes to her husband. "Carmen got a threatening note in jail a couple of weeks ago-"

Stan bolted upright in bed. "What! How did you – does Alison know?"

"I don't think so."

"How did you find out?"

"We have eyes and ears inside Riker's, you know that, Stanley."

"Who was it from?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. It was anonymous, of course, and we haven't been able to get our hands on it for a closer look. Carmen is keeping it on her person at all times – the poor woman trusts no one."

"Are you telling me that there is someone out there that is still after Carmen and the girls?"

Ellie bit her lip. "It looks like it."

Stan swore under his breath. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. For now- just hold me, please?

* * *

**A/N: Surprised that Stan and Eleanor are married? ;) So much more to come - Reviews are LOVE!**


	7. Daddy dearest

**A/N: Thank you for all the love in reviews! I'm so glad that you all get why Marshall would be pissed at Mary - and can see that his love for her still shines through. I agree that we never really got to see his anger towards her on the show as much as we should have. Another thing that I didn't like about how the series ended (the fact that M&M didn't get together is a given) is how the writers dealt with the return of Mary's father. The whole storyline felt rushed to me - because the show was ending. They brought Pa Shannon back only to have him die of "TV cancer" and not really give Mary any closure. So once again, I'm doing it MY way. Enjoy!**

_**(Italian words - grazie: **thank you**, ciao: **hello**, caro: **dear**, passerotta: **little sparrow**)**_

* * *

"_Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they aren't after you."_

_-Joseph Heller_

* * *

**Dunmore, Ireland**

"Have you seen this man?" Mary passed the picture across the pub's sticky bar top as she sipped her ale.

Douglas grinned. "Sure, that's Tomas. Keeps to himself, he does. Lives in a rundown shack a couple of clicks beyond the last sheep farm."

Mary tamped down on the excitement rising within her. _You don't know it's him. Tomas O'Malley could be his real name, not an alias. _"Do you think you could give me directions?"

Douglas put down the glass he was polishing and looked her up and down. "I could – but why should I, lassie? Tomas is a good sort, and I don't know anything about you."

"He's my father."

The glass came down on the bar with a loud thump. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Let me look at you now-" Douglas leaned over into her face and Mary fought the nausea as she could smell the strong odor of onions, garlic, and something else she couldn't identify. "Well, now that I look at you, there is something a bit around the mouth. And of course, you have your daddy's eyes."

Mary swallowed. She recalled that in her sober moments, Jinx had mentioned that very fact when she was a little girl. Of course, it had come out as more of a curse when she was drunk. It was a memory she had forgotten and buried deep inside – now this barkeep's words brought it bubbling back to the surface.

"You ok, lassie?"

She cleared her throat. "I'm fine – so, you'll help me?"

"I'll take you there myself."

"No!"

Douglas jumped back at her outburst and she knew she had to do some damage control. "I mean, I want to surprise him – we haven't seen each other since I was a little girl."

"Oh, I understand, lassie. I just wish I could be there to see the look on ol' Tomas' face." Douglas reached for a napkin and pulled a pen from under the cash register. "Here, let me draw you a map."

* * *

Carmen picked up the receiver and spoke into it, staring at her visitor through the glass partition separating them. "I can't believe it's you, Inspector McQueen."

Stan smiled, his eyes taking in the dark circles under her eyes and her gaunt appearance silently. "How are you, Carmen?"

She swallowed and tried to smile. "I'm hanging in there. I'll be out in three weeks – and reunited with my baby. That's what's keeping me going."

"Don't you mean both of your girls – Emmy and Sadie?"

Carmen paled. "I think it might be best for Sadie if – she stays where she is, Ins-"

"Stan, please."

"Stan, then."

"What's happened, Carmen? I know how much you miss Sadie – how much you want to see her-"

Tears sprang to her eyes. "I do."

"What is it?"

"I just – I think it might be for the best if she stays wherever she is-"

"Carmen, is someone threatening you?"

She gasped and whispered into the receiver. "How – what do you know?"

"I know about the letter."

"How?"

"We have people on the inside – people who have been looking out for you these past six years."

"So it hasn't been my imagination-"

"What hasn't been your imagination?"

"This feeling I've had of being watched – that my every move is being monitored."

He frowned. "But our purpose is to protect you, Carmen – it always has been."

"I know, Insp- Stan. But your people didn't send me that note."

"Can I see the note?"

"What makes you think I have it on me?"

He smiled. "You do, don't you?"

She sighed. "Yes, but the message is made from cut out letters and it's unsigned. I don't see what-"

"You'd be surprised what a lab technician could tell us – so, may I see it?"

She still hesitated. "You want to have it analyzed?"

"It may provide a clue to who is after you now."

"But I already know who it is."

Stan's eyebrows rose. "You do? Who?"

"Tony."

"Carmen – Tony's dead. You shot him yourself, remember? And Papa Tony died three years ago from colon cancer."

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter – I know it's him. If not directly, then someone is acting for him. The note said I'd never be free, and I won't be, Stan, not as long as I'm living. I crossed the Forellis and I must be punished."

Stan put one hand on the glass partition, wishing he could physically touch her, reach her somehow. "Carmen, the Forelli family has moved on. Stefano is in charge now and he doesn't care two cents about you or your daughters."

She blinked. "I beg to disagree with you – the very existence of this note-" she pulled it out of the front of her orange jumpsuit and waved it. "Disproves that statement. Someone in that family still wants my blood."

He sighed. "You're right – and we're going to find out who it is and stop them. You're going to get your happy ending this time, Carmen."

She shook her head. "I don't care about me, Stan. Just protect my daughters." She slid the note under the tiny grate opening at the bottom of the glass partition. "I hope this note leads you to whoever is behind this for their sake. Everything I've done is for them – their freedom and happiness is my only concern."

Without a backwards glance, Carmen hung up the receiver and went back to her cell.

* * *

Eleanor looked up from her lap top as she heard the key card in the lock of the hotel room door and watched as Stan slipped back inside.

"How is she?"

He heaved a sigh and collapsed backwards on the bed, bringing his hands up to cover his face. "I didn't enjoy that."

Eleanor moved to sit beside him. "I don't think visiting Riker's is anyone's idea of a good time-"

"No!" he exclaimed, sitting up straight, his eyes blazing into hers. "I had to pretend that it was MY people who had been watching over her all these years, Ellie, instead of yours. For the first time in recent history, I lied to a former witness and I sure as hell don't feel good about it."

She sat there and let his ranting wind down before she murmured, "Does it really matter who was watching her – your people or mine? The point of the matter is she was being looked after and nothing's happened until now. I think that's significant, don't you?"

He grunted.

"Come on, Stanley. Be mad at me later," she patted his knee. "Did she give you the letter?"

Another grunt.

"Do I need to frisk you for it?"

A gleam came into his eyes as an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He concentrated on her lips, while her hands were busy searching his pants pockets. When she came up empty, her search moved to his suit jacket and when her fingers wrapped around the envelope, she pulled away with a cry of triumph.

"Well, it's not like I was trying to hide it, Ellie."

She laughed and gave him another quick kiss before moving away. He groaned and reached for her but she slapped his hands away.

"Don't be so mean, wife. We only have twelve hours before I have to catch my flight back to Albuquerque."

"I'm aware of that, Stanley, but my friend from-"

There was a knock at the door and Eleanor moved swiftly to answer it. Stan couldn't hear what she said but when she came back without the letter he assumed that it had been her friend from Mason Laboratories.

"I take it the letter is off to be scanned, analyzed, and whatever the hell else they do to documents these days?" he asked as he bent down to remove his shoes. When he didn't hear her answer, he looked up and froze at the sight before him. Eleanor had already removed her blouse and was standing in front of him in her bra and skirt. She slowly walked over to the bed, lifted a leg and began to slowly take off her pantyhose. He groaned as he reached up and threw his wife to the mattress. "Please tell me that I have you all to myself for the next eleven hours. No more surprise visits to jail, or plane rides, or-"

Eleanor hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. "No more interruptions, husband. We are not leaving this room until your flight leaves."

* * *

"I still think this is a mistake."

"You've carried this ruse as far as you can, Inspector Shepherd. It's time to let us take over now."

Mary clenched her teeth to keep from gnashing them together. Of course Sean and the rest of the task force would think it was time for her to step aside and let them take point. After all, the long lost daughter looking for her father was just a ruse, right? From their point of view the minute she stepped up on that simple porch and announced herself as his daughter, the jig would be up and Tomas would be out the back door.

Except Mary was now ninety-five percent certain that this man was indeed her father. But something still held her back from telling the team this information and so she bit her tongue and watched from the cover of bushes as Sean and his men approached the rundown shack.

It was indeed a simple abode – most likely had been a sheep farmer's hut at one point, but it was doubtful that Tomas was using it for that purpose now. None of the fields around the shack contained any livestock. Off in the distance, Mary could make out some stables and horses, but they were so far away that she highly doubted they belonged to Tomas. She was still speculating on what her father could possibly be doing way out here in the boondocks of Ireland to keep himself occupied when shots were fired from the porch.

A minute later Sean and his men rejoined her in the bush, cursing.

"What the hell happened?" Mary demanded.

"I hadn't even announced myself yet and the old coot started firing-"

"Gee – you think your bulletproof vests with the words "US Marshal" across them might have tipped him off? Asshole," Mary muttered.

"You really think your idea was a better one?" Sean sputtered as another bullet ricocheted off a nearby rock.

"I think it would have given us the element of surprise – and I would have gone in with my vest covered," Mary gestured to her own clothing, pointing out the fact that her vest was hidden under a loose fitting T-shirt.

An hour went by and things were still at a stand-off. Every time Sean and his team tried to move, another bullet was fired from the shack, sending them scurrying back to the brush. Finally Mary had had enough.

She stood up, handing her gun to Sean as he grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy? He's shooting anything that move-"

Just then another bullet zinged through the air, and hit Mary in the upper arm. "Son of a bitch!" she cried, clamping a hand over the wound. Whirling back to face the shack, she yelled. "Daddy! Knock it off – you just shot your own daughter!"

For several agonizing seconds, nothing happened. Then the shack's front door creaked open and a gray-haired man stepped out on the porch, a gun in each hand. "Mary?" he called.

Mary stepped forward, ignoring the throbbing pain shooting up and down her arm. "Yeah, Dad, it's me."

Pa Shannon tossed his guns into the dirt. "What are you doing here?"

Mary motioned behind her and Sean appeared with his team. "I'm arresting you."

* * *

One of the first things Stan and Eleanor agreed on was that there would be no tearful good-byes at the airport. Both of them had the clearance to go through security and could have walked each other to the gate – but that would have just prolonged the agony. So whether they said good-bye over dinner or after a marathon of sex – they always parted at their homes.

Eleanor took a shower after Stan left, letting herself have a good cry and then she spent some time discovering the love marks he had left on her skin over the weekend. Wrapping herself in a robe and brewing a cup of tea, she checked the time. Knowing that Marshall would still be awake, she placed a call to England on her secure line and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hi, Eleanor. How are you?"_

"I'm doing all right. How are you – how's Sadie?"

_His sigh came over the line. "I wish I could say she's sleeping better – but I can't. She's worried about Mary, though she hasn't actually come right out and said so, and that's just made the night terrors worse."_

"Poor girl. What are you planning for her tenth birthday?"

"_She says she just wants it to be us – plus Jenna, Jacen, and the girls, of course. I asked if she wanted to invite her girlfriends from school, but she said no. I'm afraid that as the time grows closer for her to leave us and go back to live with Carmen-" Marshall broke off._

"Marshall, I need to tell you something-" Eleanor paused, uncertain of how to continue.

"_What is it? Has something happened? Is Carmen all right?"_

Eleanor smiled. "She's fine, Marshall, don't worry. She's being looked after, I promise. But she did get an anonymous letter a couple of weeks ago – a threatening one."

_Marshall was silent for a few moments as he processed this info. "But why now- and who would have sent it? I mean, everyone's dead."_

"Stan said Carmen thinks its Tony."

_There was a brief pause before Marshall's response. "Tony's dead, Eleanor."_

"Are we sure, Marshall? Really sure?"

"_Yes – I saw his body-"_

"In the courtroom, I know. But afterwards – what happened afterwards?"

"_I don't know – I had my hands full with Carmen, and then one of the Barbie twins-"_

"Who?"

"_I don't remember her name – Sami or Sandi – was lured back to the hotel and shot. Everything was in an uproar."_

"Exactly – everything was in an uproar. Marshall, I've been thinking something fantastic: what if Tony Jr. didn't die?"

"_But that's – that's impossible, Eleanor."_

"Why?"

"_Because Carmen shot him in a courtroom full of people – there were so many witnesses who saw him die."_

"People saw you die too, Marshall."

"_But – that's different."_

"Why?"

"_Because Plum and Figgs and other US Marshals faked my death-" Marshall inhaled sharply. "You're saying Tony Jr. faked his death – that somehow, some way he survived."_

"I told you it was a fantastic idea – is it possible?"

"_I don't think it's likely."_

"But not impossible?" Eleanor pushed.

"_No, not impossible," he said slowly. "Eleanor, I'm not going to bring Sadie back to the States until we know one way or the other. I'm not going to jeopardize my daughter's safety. She went through hell once – she wouldn't survive a second time."_

"Marshall, Emmy and Sadie's safety is of the utmost concern to all of us. Stan and I are working on things from this end. We'll let you know what we find out about the note and I'll keep working on my fantastic theory – see if I can get any leads or proof that Tony Jr. might have survived that shooting."

"_How is your husband?"_

Eleanor looked at her wedding band and smiled. "He's doing all right. The past six years of working in close quarters with Alison has been hard on him – but Emmy has more than made up for her sour attitude."

"_What's she like?"_

"She's Sadie – without having had her innocence taken away."

_Marshall sighed. "Take care of her."_

"We will – and you take care of your family – all of them."

"_I always will, Eleanor. Stay in touch."_

* * *

Carmen and Giselle were getting ready for bed when their cell door buzzed and a guard poked his head in.

"Phone call for you, Giselle. Follow me."

Carmen looked at her roommate in suspicion. "It's ten thirty on a Sunday – who could possibly be calling you now?"

Giselle shrugged. "Probably my lawyer. He lives on the West Coast and doesn't keep regular business hours." She followed the guard out of the cell and down the narrow hall to the phone hanging on the wall. "Grazie," she murmured, holding out her hand but the guard kept the receiver out of reach. Giselle frowned.

"Come on, Giselle, you know what I want."

Giselle smirked. "I will come find you when I am finished, si?"

He ran his finger down her cheek. "I'll be waiting."

Giselle repressed a shudder and waited until the guard was out of sight before she lifted the receiver to her ear. "Ciao caro, are you there?"

"_I'm here – you have something to tell me, my little passerotta?"_

Glancing around furtively, wishing for more privacy, Giselle dropped her voice and whispered. "The note is gone."

_There was a pause before he said, "Gone as in Carmen destroyed it – or she gave it to someone?"_

"The latter – she had a visitor today. She gave the note to him."

"_What did this man look like?"_

Giselle went on to describe the man, ending with: "I heard her call him Stan."

_A chuckle came over the line. "You have done well, my little passerotta."_

"What do you want me to do?"

"_Just keep watching – it's almost time."_

"And I can get out of here?"

"_Impatient to be free of your cage?"_

"Birds should fly free, caro."

_He laughed. "It won't be long now, my dear cousin, and you can fly away home."_

* * *

**A/N: Who was Giselle talking to? Looks like Carmen is right not to trust her roommate. . . . Reviews are LOVE!**


	8. Reunion

**A/N: Happy 4th, everybody! This is the 1st of 2 chapters that deals with the fallout of Mary arresting her own father. We finally get to see a face to face scene where James attempts to explain himself - how will he fare? Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Any man can be a father. It takes someone special to be a dad." ~Anonymous_

* * *

It had been years since Marshall had gotten a night of uninterrupted sleep. When he had been an inspector in WitSec, there had been witness crises and transfers not to mention in the latter years, calls from his partner at all hours of the night, saying her car had broken down yet again and she was in need of a ride home. When he became a parent, there were nighttime feedings and diapers, and when the kids got older, nightmares and bed wettings. In fact, it was a pleasant surprise when all five of their children slept most of the night without waking at some point, needing comfort or care from him or Mary.

Tonight as Marshall sipped his third cup of tea and listened to the silence of the house, he kept replaying his earlier conversation with Eleanor in his mind. It just wasn't possible that Tony Jr. was still alive – it was more than a fantastic idea, it was ludicrous! True, Marshall's own death had been faked. But a car explosion versus bleeding out in a courtroom in front of dozens of witnesses was like comparing apples and oranges; they were two very different things. But Marshall's analytical mind wouldn't let it go and he was running scenarios in his mind.

_What if Tony Jr. had been wearing a vest – but that wouldn't explain the blood. Unless – the vest had packets built it into that burst when the bullet- _He shook his head and took another sip of tea. _No, that is ludicrous. I've been watching too many Law & Order reruns. What if Carmen's shot didn't kill him – just badly injured him? His blood pressure would drop to the point of death – but he was actually still alive when the ambulance came. The paramedics might have been able to bring him back and then- _Marshall frowned as he got up to rinse out his teacup. _And then what? Papa Tony arranges for his son to 'die' – for someone else's body to be buried and he lets Carmen go to jail for a crime she didn't commit?_

Marshall placed his hands against the counter and took a deep breath. _It's impossible – he has to be dead – and yet, who else would send Carmen that note? Who else would still be interested in tormenting her?_

"Daddy?"

He whirled around, knocking the teacup to the floor where it shattered into pieces. "Sadie girl, what are you doing up?"

"I saw the light on – is something wrong?" She took a step towards him but Marshall held out a hand in warning.

"Don't come in here with your bare feet until I clean this up." Marshall reached for the broom he had left leaning against the wall and began sweeping up the broken glass.

"Did the boys or Bee have a bad dream?"

His head shot up to meet her worried eyes. "What? No, honey, everything's fine."

She frowned at him. "Then why are you up in the middle of the night drinking tea?"

He smiled as he dumped the glass into the wastebasket. "I don't sleep very well when your mom is gone."

Sadie nodded as she entered the kitchen and sat at the table. "Me either."

Marshall dropped into the chair across from her. "Your mom knows how to take care of herself, honey."

"She took her guns."

Marshall swallowed before answering. "She doesn't use her gun unless she needs to – to protect herself or someone else on the team."

"I know but guns hurt people-" Sadie bit her lip. "I don't like guns."

_And with the hell you've gone through, I can't blame you. _"Sadie-"

The ringing of the land line interrupted him and Marshall moved quickly to answer it before it woke Riley. "Fielding residence."

"_Marshall, this is Sean with the task force. Mary wanted me to-"_

"What's happened?" he whispered and turned away from Sadie, his gut clenching in fear.

"_Mary's been shot-"_

Marshall gripped the countertop. "How bad?"

"_Upper left arm – clean shot, went straight through but she's lost quite a bit of blood. We're in Dublin waiting for transport with our prisoner but she's already on the way back to London. I'm sure if you leave now, you can meet her at the hospital-"_

"I appreciate the call, Sean. Tell me, is it her father?"

"_Yes it is, Marshall."_

He hung up the phone and for a moment just stood there, trying to absorb all the information he had received in such a short amount of time. Sadie's hand covered one of his and he turned to look down at her.

"What's wrong, Daddy? Is it mom?"

He nodded. "She's going to be ok, Sadie girl, but she's hurt. We need to go meet her at the hospital." For now, he left out the fact that she had been shot. They had just been talking about Sadie's hatred of guns and now he would have to find the time to break the news to her that Mary had been shot – but not now. "I need you to wake up Andi and Ry for me, ok? Tell them we're going for a ride to see mom. I'll get your brothers ready and call Nanny G to meet us at the hospital."

Sadie was frozen to the spot and Marshall knelt beside her. "Honey?"

"Mom's not – she's not going to die?"

"Oh Sadie girl," he pulled her into his arms and felt her tremble against him. "I don't know all the details yet, but no, I don't think so. She got hurt on her trip but she's a fighter. She'll be ok."

Sadie nodded against his shoulder before she pulled away. "I'll go wake Bee," she sniffled as she pulled away.

Marshall watched her with a heavy heart. _Don't you dare leave us, Mer._

* * *

"Family of Mary Shepherd."

The nurse looked up from her computer monitor and tried not to grin at the sight in front of her. The man looked like he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks. A beautiful eight or nine month girl was perched on his lean hip and hovering around him like group of baby chicks were four children, bright-eyed and bushy tailed despite the early morning hour.

"I'm sorry – all of you are her family?"

"Yes, we're her kids," the girl who was the oldest piped up from her place by the man's elbow.

"Well, I'm afraid you can't all go back there – not all at once," she added as the groaning started. "Your mom is still being treated."

Just then a gray haired older woman bustled toward the group. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Marshall-"

"Nanny G!" the boys shouted.

"Hello children," Nanny smiled. "Now remember, this is a place people come when they're sick and need to feel better. I don't think shouting belongs in a nice, quiet place like this."

"Thanks for coming, especially at this hour," the man sighed.

"Nonsense, it's my job – and I love these children," she held out her hands and took the baby.

The man turned back to the nurse. "May I see Mary Shepherd, please?"

"Just you?" she asked pointedly, looking at the girl who was still hovering at his elbow.

He turned and looked down. "Sadie girl, let me go in first, all right? I promise I'll come out and tell you how Mom's doing and you can see her just as soon as the doctor says it's ok, all right?"

The girl glared at her father. "You better, or else I'll just come and find you myself."

He laughed. "That's my girl," he kissed her forehead. "Help Nanny G with your brothers and sisters until I get back, ok?"

She shook her head at him. "Don't I always?"

* * *

"Haven't I lost enough blood? Why are you taking more from me?" Mary groused as she watched the nurse.

"Because we need to make sure that aside from the beginnings of an infection from an improperly cleaned-"

"Hey, Dracula! You try cleaning a bullet wound out in the moors of Ireland sometime while bleeding like a stuck pig. I'd like to see you come back from that with only an infection," Mary snorted.

"Well, it's good to know that some things never change."

Mary's head snapped up and she fought the dizziness as her gaze landed on Marshall's lean frame lounging in the doorway.

She grinned. "You look like crap, lover."

"You don't look much better, Sunshine."

The nurse removed the tourniquet and gathered up her items. "I'm done for now – the doctor will be in to see you soon."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Oh I can hardly wait."

Marshall stepped aside to let the nurse pass but he continued to stand in the doorway, his eyes raking her from head to toe.

Mary closed her eyes wearily. "When you're done undressing me with your eyes, I hope-" her words faltered as she felt his hands caressing her face and her eyes flew back open. "Shit, Marshall! I didn't even hear you-"

He touched his lips to hers, effectively silencing her for good this time. She pulled at his shoulders, tugging him down to join her on the bed. One hand continued to cup her face while the other ran down her face, to her neck, and finally landed on her shoulder. She pulled away when she felt his touch on the bandage that wrapped her bullet wound.

"How bad?" he whispered.

She shrugged. "I've had worse- we both have."

"Mer," he admonished softly. "Sean told me that you were right – it is your father."

"Did he also tell you he shot me?"

He sighed. "No, but I assumed it wasn't Sean or another member of the team. I was hoping there was someone else with James that-" he broke off, searching her eyes.

She shook her head. "He was alone – and he started shooting the minute Sean stepped onto the porch."

"He knew the jig was up."

"The team didn't cover their vests-" she smiled at Marshall's wince. "So he would have had to be blind to miss the blazing white 'US Marshal' letters."

"What were they thinking? They put everyone at risk!" he pulled away from her and began pacing the floor. "I should have gone with you."

"Marshall, that wasn't-"

"I know it would have been difficult – but Jenna and Nanny G could have managed the kids for a couple of days-"

"And how would I have explained your presence to Sean?"

"I don't care how you fucking would have explained it!" Marshall exploded as he reclaimed his seat on the bed and took her face in his hands once more. "Never again, do you hear me? We're partners, Mary – don't you realize that I can't live without you any easier than you could without me?"

Mary's head was spinning both from the loss of blood and the passion blazing in Marshall's eyes. "I'm sorry – I should have taken you with me. But we were barely speaking when I left, remember? You were furious with me for going in the first place, leaving our family at this crucial point-"

He moved in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "There's no taking back what's already done. The only thing that matters now is that you're ok and back where you belong."

"Marshall-" Mary choked on his name, the rest of the words lodging in her throat. "My father-" she broke down completely, the sobs shaking her frame.

"I know, Mon Coeur. I know," he soothed as he pulled her into his arms and held on tight.

* * *

"You should have called me, Marshall."

He laughed as he set a fresh cup of tea down in front of her. "Jen, it was three o'clock in the morning. I didn't think the emergency room needed eight kids running around – the nurse behind the desk was shooting death glares at my tribe as it was. Nanny G had her hands full, poor woman."

Jenna sipped her tea. "That's why you should have called me – I could have helped her."

"I honestly didn't think about calling you, I'm sorry. I was just trying to get to the hospital as fast as I could with five children in tow – that's not an easy feat. Sometimes I feel like George Bailey in 'It's a Wonderful Life'."

She shook her head. "I don't follow you-"

"You know, when he's at his lowest point and screams at his Mary: 'Why do we have so many damn kids?'"

Jenna choked on her tea. "Marshall, I know you don't really feel that way – you are far and away the best father I've ever known."

He sighed. "No, I don't really feel that way – just at three in the morning when I'm trying to get them all out the door and they're running around, asking me countless questions and doing everything but getting in the damn car!"

She laughed as Jacen poked his head in the back door. "Mom, how long are we staying?"

"Why?"

"Because we were going to start a game of kickball but if we're leaving in a few minutes-"

"Jay! I thought you were pitching?" Sadie yelled.

"In a minute, Dee – I'm asking mom if we're staying," he called back. "Mom?"

Jenna smiled. "Go ahead. Jada is napping in Riley's room so it will be at least another hour."

"JAY!"

"Thanks, mom! I'm coming, guys!" The back door slammed and both Jenna and Marshall held their breaths to see if the babies would wake up, but the house remained quiet.

"Speaking of fathers," Jenna said softly, running a finger around the rim of her teacup. "How's Mary doing?"

"With the fact that her absentee father is suddenly back in her life or the fact that he shot her?"

"Either one – you pick."

"I think there's a part of Mary that finds it humorous that her own father shot her – because given half the chance she would have shot him first."

She gasped. "You're joking."

"No, he's not."

Both of them turned to see Mary standing in the kitchen arch, her hair sleep tousled, wearing Marshall's pajama shirt and a pair of thick socks on her feet. Marshall crossed the kitchen to her side. He was relieved to see that her eyes were clear and no longer glazed over with fever but she still shouldn't be up.

"I would have shot him, Jen – I've wanted to for years. But like he always seems to do, he got in the first shot. But this time it won't be the last." She shuffled over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup.

He frowned. "Where's your sling, Mer? And why aren't you still in bed?"

She turned back around, leveling her frosty gaze at him. "I couldn't sleep any longer – and have you ever tried to sleep in one of those things?"

He arched an eyebrow. "You know I have."

Her eyes flitted to his right shoulder and Jenna watched as her friend's fingers trembled around her cup. "Of course – I don't know what I was thinking-" she lifted her left hand to rub her forehead but pain shot up her arm. "Damn it!" she gasped.

Marshall was there immediately, taking the cup from her hand and guiding her to a chair. "Please sit down. Let me fix you something to eat."

She shook her head. "There's no time. The office just called – I have to go in."

Jenna gasped. "What? You're in no shape to go in, Mary. Marshall, tell her-"

He studied his lover in silence for a few moments before he whispered, "Your father?"

"He's refusing to get on the plane back to the States until he talks to me."

"And you're just going to go?" Jenna was shaking her head. "He shot you – his own daughter. You don't owe him a damn thing, Mary."

"You're right, I don't – but he does owe me a few." She turned back to Marshall. "I hope you meant what you said in the hospital, lover."

He nodded. "Jenna, would you mind staying and helping Nanny G with the kids until we get back? I'll warn you now, we may be pretty late."

Jenna smiled. "That's okay, I feel a lot better knowing you'll be with her."

He pulled Mary up from the table. "Go shower and get ready. I'll make us some sandwiches for the train."

"Yes, mom."

He kissed her fiercely. "And don't forget your sling."

* * *

"I wanted to talk to you alone, Mary."

Mary shared a long look with Marshall before she focused again on the man sitting across the table from her. "I don't think you're in much of a position to make demands, Mr. Shannon. Now-"

"Dad."

She frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Dad – that's what I am, it's what you called me on the moors in Ireland. Why are you being so formal now?"

She took a deep breath. "I was in a considerable amount of physical pain from a gunshot wound that you inflicted – I don't think I can be held entirely responsible for what I said."

James looked at the sling on her arm. "I'm sorry – I never meant to shoot you."

She snorted. "That kind of defeats the purpose – why start firing your weapon if you didn't intend to kill anyone?"

"I've never killed anyone! My God, Mary, I'm your father! You know me, you know what I'm charged with – none of those charges include murder. I – I don't have the stomach for it."

Mary and Marshall exchanged another long look and this time it was Marshall who spoke. "Then why do you have a gun?"

"I live in rural Ireland – there are predators after dark and I have to protect myself."

"But never from the human kind?" Mary put in.

"Never."

Marshall sat forward, his eyes meeting James' for the first time. "Then what happened yesterday? Why start shooting at people?"

James sighed. "Because I saw the Marshal vests and I knew they were there to arrest me, so I started shooting. But it was only to scare them off - I never meant to hit anyone, especially not my Mary!"

Mary recoiled at his words and Marshall reached under the table, squeezing her knee in reassurance. "Don't call me that," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I haven't been 'your' Mary since I was six years old."

James looked visibly shaken at her anger. "I'm sorry-"

"Is that all you have to say? Because you're really beginning to sound like a broken record and I have better things to do with my time." Mary and Marshall rose as one from the table.

"No, wait, don't leave!" James pleaded. "I don't want to be shipped off to prison and leave things like this."

Mary's eyes narrowed. "But you could just walk away from an infant and a six year old, telling me you were just going for gas and when you got back the three of us would be going on a nice weekend trip together?"

Marshall's jaw clenched and he fought the urge to reach across the table and pin James to the wall. Mary had never shared many details of her childhood and now in this one statement she had painted such a vivid picture of pain and abandonment it took his breath away. He couldn't help but picture his own children in Mary and Brandi's place – but he could never, would never walk away. How could any man walk away from his own children?

"Mary, I can't tell you how so-" James cut the word off as he remembered she didn't want any more apologies. "I don't know what to say. Maybe when you're a parent-"

Mary lunged across the table and suddenly it was Marshall holding her back. "How dare you! You think that just because you're my father, it gave you carte blanche to do whatever the hell you wanted? To abandon your family and start another a couple of years later?"

James went pale. "You – you know about Lauren and Scott?"

Mary laughed bitterly. "Oh yes, Daddy," she ground out his name bitterly. "I know all about your family in Florida – or is there another one? Perhaps here in the UK somewhere?"

James shook his head. "No, I – look, I loved Ginger, your mother. But she never knew about my job-"

Mary sank back into her chair and with a wary eye on James, Marshall followed suit.

"At least, not my illegal one," he continued. "When things got hot and I heard through a snitch of mine that the feds were going to blow our operation in Jersey wide open, I panicked. I had to run and I didn't have time to take you with me-"

Mary snorted. "Did you want to?"

"Yes! I – I loved you and Brandi. I didn't want to leave you with Ginger. She was drinking all the time and she wasn't a fit mother for you-"

"But somehow that didn't matter in the end, didn't it? You cut and run, leaving me alone with an infant to raise and a mother to clean up after as well."

"Mary-"

"And then when things calmed down, you started over with a new wife and family-"

James hit the table. "Damn it, Mary! It's not that simple-"

"What I want to know is: why didn't you send for us?"

He swallowed. "I couldn't – they were watching."

"You could have made a deal – entered Witness Protection and taken us with you."

"They'd have found me – killed us all."

Mary shook her head. "So instead of finding a way to make it work, you let fear rule your life. That's sad, Dad, really sad."

James reached a hand across the table but Mary withdrew and placed her hand on Marshall's shoulder. He swallowed. "I – I just wanted one more chance to see you – to tell you I love you. And that one day I hope you'll understand."

"Oh, I understand now. We weren't enough – your own family wasn't enough for you."

"Mary-" James' voice broke on her name.

"I've spent the last forty years of my life looking for you- and only now do I see that it's been a huge waste of time. But I do need to thank you, Dad. Thank you for showing me that we're nothing alike. My biggest fear has always been that I would turn into you – always running away from people who just wanted to love me. But talking to you today has made me realize that I am nothing like you – because for me, my family IS enough."

Mary and Marshall stood and looked down at the broken man sitting at the table. James raised tear-filled eyes to his daughter. "Please, Mary, I'm so-"

She shook her head. "Save it for the judge, Dad."

Marshall linked his hand through hers and kissed the top of her head.

Mary smiled at him. "Let's go home to our kids, Doofus."

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Did Pa Shannon's excuses make up for the years of neglect and abandonment? Did Mary hold her own? Should Marshall have punched him? Reviews are LOVE!**


	9. Letting Go & Moving On

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, readers! I got sidetracked writing a one-shot for LP's wedding. Don't worry - I'll post it here after the wedding takes place! Anyway, here's Part 2 of Mary dealing with the aftermath of finding her father. In this installment, Marshall takes care of his Mary - enjoy!**

* * *

"_A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way. . ._

_You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole."_

_-Red_

* * *

"I just have to finish my report and then we're out of here."

Those had been the last words Mary had spoken aside from swearing and grunting at her computer in over an hour. Marshall watched her out of the corner of his eye, knowing that the emotional storm was going to break and if he didn't get her out of here soon, she was going to destroy the office. She had managed to keep it together while talking to her father, but he knew his Mary. There was plenty of pent up emotion that needed to be released and that couldn't be done here or at home. Slipping out of her office into the hall, he pulled out his cell.

"Hi Eleanor, its Marshall. Listen, I need a favor-"

* * *

Mary looked at him in disbelief as she sipped her chocolate shake. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going home."

Marshall smiled as he took her free hand and led her inside one of London's premier hotels. "Surprise," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

She shivered in delight even as she pulled back, resisting. "We can't afford this place, Marshall," she hissed.

He sighed. "Mer, please don't worry about that now, all right?"

She planted her feet on the plush carpeting of the lobby and refused to move another step. "I'm damn well going to worry about it! We've got five children at home – how did you plan on-"

He leaned in and kissed her, effectively stopping her words. "It's an early anniversary present from Stan and Eleanor, ok?" he whispered in her ear. "Now, can I go check in?"

"Oh," she breathed. "I guess – wait! The kids-"

"are fine," he finished. "I called the house and Jenna is going to stay overnight. Everyone's in bed except for Sadie and Jacen. Any more objections?"

Mary shook her head. "Nope. I just hope you don't plan on getting much sleep tonight, lover."

He grinned. "I wasn't."

* * *

The room door had barely closed behind them before she was on him. Her lips savagely attacking his, her good hand was pulling his shirt from his pants and trying to unbutton it at the same time one handed.

"Damn bullet wound," she groaned in frustration against his lips.

He smiled. "Slow down, my love," he pecked her lips. "We have all night – no kids – no interruptions – just you and me," he returned her fiery kisses lazily.

She pulled back from him. "I don't want slow-"

He sighed. "Mer."

"No, I want fast." She ripped his shirt from his shoulders and bit his neck.

He bit back a groan. "Mer – maybe we should talk first."

She laughed. "Talk – you really want to talk?" Her good hand started to wander down south and she gasped in surprise when he caught her wrist.

"Yes."

"About what?"

"Your father."

His words had the effect of cold water. Mary wrenched herself free from his grasp and backed up. "Fuck you, Marshall. Is that why you brought me here? For some kind of intervention? Don't you think I've already said what I needed to say to him?"

"Are you sure? You've got forty years of grief and rage built up inside of you, Mer – it's not going to just magically disappear through one conversation."

"And you think you can just kiss and make it better in one evening? Well, I've got news for you, Marshall Mann, you can't!"

"I know that."

His words brought her up short. "You do?"

He nodded. "Of course I do. There is no magic cure, Mer. But I don't think you realize how far you've come. The Mary Shannon I met in 2003 wanted to be loved but had so many walls up it was nearly impossible to penetrate them all. You gave the impression that you didn't need anyone because you didn't want to be left alone again – so you left first. But that still wasn't your biggest fear, was it?"

Mary shook her head. "No – I was terrified that I'd turn into him. That one day, if I ever found someone to love, I wouldn't be able to commit – that I'd run."

Marshall crossed the floor to stand in front of her, but he didn't touch her. "Has that happened, Mer? We've been lovers for six, almost seven years, and have five beautiful children. Yes, I've harped you about being a workaholic – but that's never going to change, is it?" he paused and watched as a brief smile flitted across her face. "Remember what you told your father this afternoon: your family IS enough. You're not him, Sunshine."

Mary broke; the sobs coming from deep inside and her whole body shook. She fell forward into him and Marshall caught her easily, cradling her in his arms. "I – he – I-" she was trying to verbalize her emotions but the sobs were too hard and she quickly gave up.

"Let it go, Mon Coeur, I've got you," he whispered as he bent down and swept her into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and placed her on the spread. She curled into the fetal position but whimpered and called his name when he pulled out of her grip. "I'm not leaving," he whispered as he removed first his shoes and then hers. As soon as he sat on the mattress, Mary rolled over and pulled him down to wrap herself around him, clinging to him like a little child. He ran his hands up and down her back, listening as her sobs slowly subsided and her breathing evened out in sleep.

* * *

She didn't sleep long.

Her eyes flew open and her fingers tightened around Marshall's open shirt collar as she struggled to get her breathing back under control.

"Tell me," he whispered as his fingers resumed their light rhythm up and down her back.

"I was – back in Jersey, watching my dad drive away and then suddenly I was in the kitchen with you the night before I left – and you just walked away," she closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck. Her next words were muffled against his skin but he still heard them: "You didn't come back."

A shudder ran through his body as he pulled her closer, trying to reassure her without words. In his anger at the timing of her departure, he had forgotten the demons of her past. No matter how many times he wished he had acted differently, he couldn't take back the fact that he had walked away from her that night. Yes, he had come back but he had let his anger hold her at a distance when she needed him the most.

"Marshall?"

He looked down to see her looking up at him with teary, vulnerable eyes. With a sigh, he pulled her on top of him and she snuggled into him, dropping her head wearily onto his chest. "Oh Mary, I am so sorry."

She tilted her head so she could see his eyes. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Because once again, I was a selfish bastard; all I could think about was the fact that you were leaving me with all our kids – and possibly to explain to them that Sadie would be leaving our family for good."

She frowned. "I don't see how that's selfish-"

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "It is because I wasn't thinking about you – and the effect that finding your father would have on you."

She shrugged her good shoulder. "We didn't know it was him – not for sure –"

"You did."

She stared into the distance before nodding slowly. "I guess I did – but I still didn't let myself believe it until I was actually in Ireland."

"And you needed me to be supportive, not-"

"Marshall," her tone of voice brought him up short. "What I need from you is exactly what you're doing now – holding me, loving me – that's all I've ever needed."

He pulled her up to his lips, their earlier fire returning. "So, I'm forgiven?"

She smiled. "Well-" she sighed as she toyed with the buttons of his shirt.

"Mary- your arm-"

She pulled away and glared at him. "What is with you tonight? You're full of all kinds of excuses why we shouldn't – I'm beginning to think you don't want to-"

With a growl, he rolled her beneath him and covered her lips with his. This time he was the aggressor and she surrendered to his attack. He didn't pull back again until both of them were down to their underwear.

"Mer, do you realize it's been over three weeks since we've made love?" he whispered as he laced their fingers together and bit her earlobe. "I don't think I can control myself-"

She laughed. "I don't want you to," she breathed a kiss against his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He moaned. "But tonight was supposed to be about you – and what you need."

"I need you." She rocked into him and grinned as he gasped.

"Mary," he groaned. "I still think you need to talk-"

She growled in frustration as she rolled them over and took back control. "Later."

* * *

"Do you think I should call Mom and Squish – you know, give them a heads up about Dad?"

Marshall's fingers stilled for a moment as he considered the question. "Do you think he'll try to contact them once he's back in the States?"

Mary shook her head and her hair tickled his chin. "No, but the news of his trial might reach them, and who knows whether or not that douche bag Agent O'Connor will call them with questions or just simply to gloat about the fact that he finally bagged his man."

Marshall snorted. "You were the one that arrested him."

"True, but Eleanor and I decided it would be for the best to keep my name out of it since we don't want the wrong people finding out where we are-"

"Then maybe you shouldn't call Brandi or Jinx."

She sighed. "I guess not."

His fingers resumed their gentle massage of her stomach. "You miss them."

Mary didn't answer but she grabbed his hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, lacing their fingers together. He kissed the top of her head and for several minutes, she didn't say anything. He knew she hadn't fallen back asleep, and he wondered what she was thinking about.

"Squish doesn't even remember him."

He cleared his throat. "Well, she wasn't quite a year old when he left, right?"

She nodded. "She was just about Riley's age."

The thought of leaving his baby girl made Marshall's blood run cold. He didn't know what to say, so he simply tightened his hold around her and waited for her to continue.

"Unlike most kids, Brandi's first word wasn't dada – it was Ray, her nickname for me."

He smiled. "That's fitting, since you were her big sister and mother rolled into one."

Mary snorted. "Jinx wasn't so amused. She had coached Squish for hours and hours to say 'mama' and when 'Ray' popped out of her mouth instead and she reached for me, you should have seen the look on Jinx's face." She sighed. "Mom got so drunk– and screamed at me all night long. As a little girl, I didn't understand what I'd done wrong. Now that I'm a mom, I understand that her heart had been broken."

He kissed her bare shoulder. "Things look different from this end of the spectrum, don't they?"

She turned to glare at him over her shoulder, but there was no real malice in her gaze. "Don't give me any of your 'be the river' crap tonight, ok?"

He grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it."

She grunted. "Anyway, Squish started asking about where Dad was when she started school and saw all the other kids with their moms and dads. That really got Jinx's Irish temper up, let me tell you! All she'd say was: 'He's gone, baby, and good riddance!' So Brandi would come to me for answers and beg me to tell her stories. I guess that's when I started to build him up in my mind – when I started telling those stories. Because there weren't that many good childhood memories to share, Marshall – but I couldn't tell her that. I wanted to paint pictures for my baby sister that weren't so, I don't know, bleak? And somewhere along the way I began to believe the stories and not the reality of what happened – including the hope that someday Daddy would come back for us."

Mary paused to take some deep breaths, as the memories were causing emotions to well up again and Marshall pressed another kiss to her temple. "But he didn't."

"No, he didn't," she agreed bitterly.

"So, when did you give up on the hope that he'd come back for you?" he whispered softly, tightening his hold in preparation for her flight. But to his surprise, she just gave a huge sigh and turned her head to meet his eyes again.

"I think you know."

"The day you met Lauren."

She nodded. "All the illusions that I'd built over the years shattered when I was confronted with the woman on my doorstep who shared the same genetic material as me. All those years, I thought he'd gone into hiding to protect us, his family, and that one day when it was safe-" she swallowed, trying to rein in her emotions. "I mean, I worked in Witness Protection – I understood how it worked! I thought he decided not to take us with him for our protection. But then, meeting Lauren, learning that he had cut and run and started over with a new wife and family in Florida, not even bothering to divorce my mother – which makes him a bigamist by the way-" she paused to breath and swiped angrily at the tears.

"Come here," he tugged on her gently, and she turned over, rolling into him, inhaling his scent as the tears flowed.

"He's just been stringing me along all these years – sending me letters, bugging my house – I honestly thought he cared-"

Marshall sighed. "I think he does, Mer."

She pulled away to glare at him. "How can you say that?"

He brushed some tears from her face. "Because he came outside when you called – and he put down his weapons. Would he have done that for anyone else? I don't think so. I think he was ready to make his last stand up there in Ireland – but when he heard your voice and realized he had shot you, it was more than he could take. He had to see you."

She shook her head. "You're giving him too much credit – I surprised him, that's all."

"You surprised him, all right. He'd been living up there peacefully for years and suddenly his long lost daughter shows up to arrest him."

"That's something I've dreamed of ever since Lauren showed up."

He tilted his head to one side. "And how did it make you feel – better? Did it erase all the years of abandonment?"

"I –" her shoulders slumped.

He reached out and took her hand in his. "That's the funny thing about revenge, Sunshine. You think it's what you want, that when you get it – you'll feel satisfied. But instead you just feel-" he left the sentence unfinished and waited.

"Empty."

He nodded. "You've rebuilt your life, Mer. You have five great kids, and a man who would lay down his life for you. Don't you think it's time to let the past go? Your father can't hurt you anymore – not unless you give him that power. We have our own problems here and now to deal with – and I need you, Mon Coeur, now more than ever."

She scooted towards him, raising her hands to frame his face, ignoring the pain that arced up her left arm. "I'm here, Marshall. I love you."

He bit back his own sob as he buried his face in the nape of her neck.

* * *

Dawn was still an hour away when Marshall's eyes fluttered open to see Mary's green eyes watching him from her pillow.

"How long have you been doing that?" he whispered hoarsely.

She smiled. "You've only been asleep for thirty minutes."

He quirked an eyebrow as he reached out and pulled her into him. "So – thirty minutes then?"

She giggled. "I may have nodded off for a few minutes but yeah, sounds about right."

"And what were you thinking about?" he sighed as his eyes drifted shut and she began to trace his lips with her thumb.

"I was just lying here, watching you sleep, wondering why you haven't asked me to marry you."

The breath left Marshall's lungs as his eyes snapped open and met hers. He watched as the smirk spread across her face and he began to breathe again when he saw that although she was serious, the teasing light was back in her eyes.

"Why, Miss Shannon, I didn't think you were the marrying kind," he drawled sleepily.

She smacked his butt and stuck out her lower lip briefly. "I'm trying to be serious here, Marshall."

The smile slipped from his face. "Are you? Do you really want to know why I haven't proposed?"

He saw the fear flit across her face as she fought with herself on whether or not she really wanted to know. Finally, she set her lips and nodded. "Yes."

He chuckled. "Relax, Sunshine. It's not because I haven't wanted to-"

She frowned. "Then why-"

He held up two fingers. "Two reasons – the first one had to do with your father and your fears of abandonment."

Understanding flooded her face and she tried to interrupt him but he placed a finger against her lips, shaking his head.

"Neither of us had any way of knowing whether or not you would be able to achieve any kind of closure with your father but I wanted to give you time- time for us to be together and for you to come to the realization on your own that you're not your father – and neither am I."

Mary looped an arm around his neck and pulled him down to her lips, giving him a short, fiery kiss. "You are the best man I've ever known, Marshall. The best partner, the best lover, and the most amazing father to our children. I know you're not going anywhere-"

"Damn straight," he growled as his lips moved over hers hungrily.

When air became a necessity, Mary pulled away, panting and slightly dazed. "What were we talking about?"

He grinned. "The reasons why I haven't proposed."

"Oh yeah." She cleared her throat. "Ok, number one, my daddy issues-"

"Hey," he interrupted. "Could you please cut yourself some slack? We've all got baggage – and if you'll recall, my father is no prize, Mer."

She smiled. "Ok, number one you wanted to give me time. Better?"

He pecked her lips. "Much."

"And number two?"

Instead of answering her question, he picked up the infinity symbol that hung around her neck on a gold chain. "Do you remember the day I gave this to you?"

"Of course I do – you'd just joined Sadie and me in London. You brought Sadie a new doll and you gave me this, saying it was a symbol of the new life we were starting together."

He nodded, not looking in her eyes. "Do you remember what you said?"

She bit her lip as she tried to remember exactly what she had said. "I said I loved it – and that I was relieved it wasn't – OH!" she gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God – please, please don't tell me you were going to propose that day!"

He smiled sadly. "There's a ring that matches this necklace-"

She groaned as she buried her face in her hands. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because you were right."

Her head snapped up to see Marshall looking at her, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "How can you say that? I know I must have broken your heart!"

"But it would have been too much too fast – and even though it hurt, I knew you were right. We already had twins on the way, and Sadie was still so fragile. She had to be our primary focus. I couldn't be selfish – we couldn't be selfish. But one day, if the timing is right-" he shrugged as he broke off and cleared his throat.

Mary muffled her scream of frustration as she launched herself at him, landing in his lap. He caught her easily, wrapping his arms around her hips as she placed her hands around his throat. "I don't know whether to strangle you or kiss you senseless!"

"If I have a choice, I vote for the second."

She shook her head at him. "Where is it? Please don't tell me you threw it away."

He frowned at her before understanding flooded his eyes. "It's at home – I don't carry it on me, Mer. I'm not that desperate."

She threw her head back and laughed at the memory his words conjured up. How different her life had become – she felt like she had lived a lifetime since the woman who had fished an engagement ring out of Raph's pants pocket. She never pictured herself as a mother – but now she couldn't picture her life without any of her children, or this amazing man by her side.

"Well, as soon as we get home, you better find it and put it on my finger, lover."

He grinned. "Is that a proposal?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a girl."

"But you love me."

"Yes, I do. Marry me, Marshall."

"I thought you'd never ask."

She slugged his shoulder and he slugged her back. They fell laughing onto the bed and the sun rose unnoticed by the two lovers lost in their own passion.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the lovin' because it's back to the angst and the action next - Reviews are LOVE!**


	10. Countdown

**A/N: All right, everybody, back to the 'A' plot - this chapter is buildup, but the action is coming!**

**Italian words: Gattina - **little cat**; Capisi - **understand**; Ti amo - **I love you

* * *

Marshall watched Mary as she pulled on her wrinkled clothes and he could feel that she was in a much better place emotionally this morning. Though he knew one night wasn't enough time to repair a lifetime of anger, grief, and pain – he hoped that the healing process had begun and would continue. As much as he wanted to give her more time, spend a few days just the two of them, it was a luxury they couldn't afford right now.

"Where's my sling, Doofus?"

Her words brought him out of his thoughts and he grinned at the sight of her peering under the bed. "It's by the door, Mer – remember? You attacked me as soon as we got in the room last night."

She sat back on her heels and grinned up at him from the floor. "The only thing I remember is you holding me at arms' length for hours before finally giving in to my charms."

He laughed as he pulled his wife beater over his head. "It wasn't hours-" he protested as he turned to pick up his dress shirt, freezing as he felt her hands slip around his lean hips to the front of jeans. He captured her fingers before she could undo the button and spun around to tangle his own in her hair. "We don't have time for another round – we have to get home," he sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I know," she whispered the words before capturing his mouth briefly. "I just – I need you to know –" she paused and swallowed.

"What?" he encouraged her, wrapping his arms around her. "Tell me."

"Thank you for last night."

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "You're welcome, Sunshine."

She slapped his chest. "I'm not talking about that! You – we're always good with that. I mean, thank you for letting me cry and scream – basically have an emotional meltdown." She swallowed again and looked deep into his eyes. "I've never felt safe enough in a relationship before to let anyone see me that vulnerable – I guess I was afraid that if someone saw all my broken pieces, he'd run-" she shrugged and looked away.

"Mary, listen to me," Marshall tightened his hold and waited for her to raise her eyes back to his. "I love you – I've loved you practically from the moment we met. There was no place I'd rather be than by your side, even if it was only backing you up in the field and annoying you in the office. The happiest day of my life was the day you turned up on my doorstep and said you couldn't stop thinking about the look on my face when I gave you my messy speech, remember?" He waited for her nod before he continued. "I didn't run then and I'm sure as hell not running now – I'm not perfect, Mer, you know that. I have my own issues and I can be a selfish bastard-"

"You're **my** selfish bastard," Mary leaned up to breathe against his lips.

He grinned. "Damn straight." He pecked her lips before continuing. "But at the end of day, I'm afraid you're stuck with me. I told you I wanted a lifetime and we're only six years into that contract."

She dropped a kiss to the pulse on his neck. "Let's go home to our kids, Marshall – I mean it this time," she added with a grin.

He tried to stay relaxed but she felt him stiffen in her arms and she pulled away to see his eyes. "Marshall? What is it?"

He sighed. "We need to talk."

She narrowed her eyes. "Those are the four worst words in the English language."

"Let's sit down."

She shook her head. "No – just tell me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Eleanor called while you were in Ireland to let me know that Carmen received an anonymous letter – a threatening one."

Mary's eyes moved back and forth as she processed this info. "But – why now? And who could have sent it?"

"Carmen thinks it's from Tony."

"I see." This time, Mary did walk over to the bed as her legs grew wobbly and she sat down before they collapsed under her. "Does she have any proof?"

Marshall looked at his partner in disbelief. "You believe her?"

"You don't?"

"I was there – I saw Tony die-"

Mary shook her head. "No- you saw his body sprawled on the defense table, but you didn't take his pulse, did you? And you weren't there when the paramedics came, were you?"

Marshall began pacing. "This is crazy! You honestly think Tony Jr faked his own death?"

"You did."

Her words brought him up short and Marshall came over to the bed, dropping down to a crouch in front of Mary. "That was an entirely different set of circumstances! US Marshals arranged for that SUV to blow up after it looked like I had gotten inside. But dozens of witnesses saw Carmen shoot Tony in a federal courthouse!"

"But did they actually see him die?"

"Semantics!"

"Why are you so closed minded about this? Who else could possibly be threatening Carmen?"

Marshall rocked to his feet. "Because if it is Tony Jr – it means that this nightmare isn't over. Carmen isn't safe – but even more important, it means our daughter isn't safe!"

"Marshall-"

"I won't do it, Mary. I won't give her up – give her back - not until I know this monster is really, truly dead and she's safe."

Mary took a deep breath as she got to her feet and crossed the distance between them. "That isn't what I was going to say." She longed to reach out and touch him, to reassure him physically, but he was still so wound up that she hesitated. Instead she focused on keeping her posture relaxed and her words soft. "I was going to remind you that we've beaten these monsters once before and we'll do it again."

He broke. Just like she had last night and so long ago on a rooftop in Albuquerque, she watched as his shoulders shook and his body tried to contain the sobs. Her heart ached for this man who had been so strong for her, for Sadie, for their children. She stepped into his personal space and opened her arms.

"Come here, lover," she whispered.

She braced herself as he fell into her arms, his face nuzzling her neck, and she felt his tears against her skin as she brushed his hair back. It was a long time before he spoke again and then it was just a faint whisper on her skin.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I know."

* * *

The intercom on the desk buzzed and Eleanor pressed it without looking away from her computer. "Yes, Stephanie?"

"Leo Anderson is here to see you."

"Send him in – oh, and Stephanie? Please tell Miles that I'm in conference and not to be disturbed."

Stephanie's sigh came over the intercom. "I'll do my best – but you know that man is impossible."

Eleanor laughed as her office door opened and a thirty-something man sporting a deep tan walked in. She hurried around her desk, holding out her hands. "Leo! I didn't think you'd get back to me so soon! I was told you were out of the country-"

Leo grinned, his teeth white in his tanned face. "I was – just flew in this morning on the redeye."

She winced. "You should be home sleeping then-"

He shook his head as Stephanie bustled in with a coffee tray."Nonsense, you always take top priority, Els, you know that."

"Thank you, Stephanie, that will be all," Eleanor nodded at her faithful assistant and Stephanie left, closing the door behind her. She frowned at Leo, noticing the deep circles under his eyes and the five o'clock shadow on his chin. "I really could have waited twenty four hours, Leo."

He shrugged. "I had to debrief and I'm still too keyed up to sleep so I thought I'd just pop over and see what you needed before I hit the sack."

"You're too good to me," Eleanor shook her head. "I don't suppose you want coffee?"

"I'd love some – don't worry, it won't keep me awake."

She poured him a cup and passed it to him, knowing from their years of friendship that he preferred it black. After fixing her own cup with cream and two sugars, she sat back in her chair and smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you're safely back from – wherever the agency sent you."

Leo grinned again and swung a leg over the arm of his chair. "See, why can't I find a nice girl like you, Els? One who doesn't ask me a hundred questions that I can't answer and will just fawn all over me when I come home?"

She shook her head at him. "You're still young – I'm sure you'll find someone."

"You're the lucky one – you found love not once, but twice. How's Stan?" Leo gestured towards the wedding picture on the bookshelf with his coffee mug.

"He's fine – in fact, the reason I called you here has to do with one of his previous witnesses. Do you remember Tony Forelli?"

Leo wrinkled his forehead in thought. "I remember the Forelli family, of course. Mafia family based in New York City - they launder money throughout the east coast – what specifically are you asking?"

"About six years ago, Tony Forelli Jr was on trial and his wife, Angela, shot him-"

"Oh yes, I remember now. Papa Tony was quite broken up about it since Jr was his only heir – well, until it came to light that the old man had some illegitimate children. I guess that helped to ease his pain somewhat since there would be someone to carry on the family business," Leo chuckled. "Whatever happened to the wife? I assume she's doing time?"

Eleanor nodded. "Yes, her sentence is just about up. But she got an anonymous letter last week, saying she would never be safe. She thinks it's from her dead husband."

"So you called me."

She shrugged. "Well, hunting down ghosts and criminals who 'die' and recreate themselves is your area of expertise."

"Hmm, yes. So, you want to know if Tony Forelli Jr is still alive."

"Yes. Do you think it's possible? Or do you share everyone else's view that I'm crazy?"

Leo grinned lazily. "You're asking the wrong person given my line of work, Els. After all, when my partner, your first husband, died I was determined to find his killer. I had no idea that vow would lead me on a new career path."

"I can't thank you enough for finding John's killer, Leo. Knowing that man won't hurt anyone else is a great comfort to me."

Leo swallowed his last sip of coffee. "Well, I'm just glad things have turned out so well for you. I never thought I'd see you so happy, Els. You are positively glowing these days and I know it's all due to your new husband."

Eleanor glanced at her wedding photo and smiled. "Yes, Stanley is wonderful." She cleared her throat. "But back to business. Can you help me?"

Leo sighed. "I suppose you need to find this guy yesterday?"

She nodded.

"Well, my next assignment starts in seventy-two hours but I'll do what I can. I'm going to need all the information you can pull together on the case from six years ago-"

Eleanor held out a thumb drive. "It's all on here. Email me if something's missing."

"Wow – you do want this done fast, huh? Okay, Els, I'm on it."

* * *

"I'm going to pull Emmy from ballet camp."

"Now, Alison, let's not overreact."

She whirled on Stan, her eyes blazing. "Overreact? You come back from a nice, relaxing weekend with your wife and drop this bombshell on me and expect me not to overreact? Tell me, Stan, how am I supposed to react?"

Stan rubbed his temples. "We've sent the note for analysis, so there isn't much we can do until the report comes back, all right? In the meantime, why don't we all try and remain calm."

Alison stilled. "How did you get the note?"

He sighed. "I went to Riker's and saw Carmen-"

"YOU saw my daughter – without telling me, without asking me?"

"Alison, she doesn't trust anyone right now-"

"She trusts her mother – she would have given me the note."

"You were here in Albuquerque – I was in DC. I was closer – it was easier for me to go, all right?"

Alison's shoulders slumped as she collapsed into one of his office chairs. "How is she?"

He let out a deep breath. "Scared – worried about her girls."

"Emmy's fine – did you tell her that?"

"Yes, I told her – I told her that we're all focused on keeping Emmy safe."

Alison nodded. "That's why I'm going to pull her-"

"Alison," Stan spoke firmly. "Emmy needs to do something with her friends this summer. The dance camp is only one hour a day. If it makes you feel better, we can rotate our schedules so that one of us can take her and wait outside until she's done."

"I think that would be a good idea."

"I'll make it happen then." Stan moved to his calendar, already rearranging the week in his mind.

"What about Sadie? Is she still safe?"

Stan looked up to see Alison staring through the glass at Charlie and Emmy. As he watched the pair morphed into Marshall and Sadie in his mind and he had to shake his head to clear the image. It had been more than six years since Marshall's death and he still missed him, still blamed himself for what happened. He wished he could talk to Mary, find out how she was doing, if she and Sadie were really doing all right-

"Stan?"

Alison's voice brought him out of his brown study. "Sadie is with Mary in a secure location, Alison, she's fine."

"And you don't know where they are?"

He shook his head. "No."

"All these years, your wife has never told you?"

He pressed his lips together. "No."

She tipped her head to the side. "How odd. I didn't think married people kept secrets from each other."

Stan grinned. "And how many times have you been married, Alison?"

* * *

It was impossible to sneak up on their kids. Mary and Marshall had turned it into a game over the years – they used their Marshal training to creep up on them but one of the kids would always sense them and turn around. More often than not it was Sadie – Mary claimed it was because she was the oldest and the designated leader of their tribe. Marshall preferred to think of it that way instead of the simple fact that their daughter was jumpy and never quite at ease, even though it had been six years since her life had been threatened.

As they approached their house, Sadie ran around the side, laughing, with Cole in hot pursuit. She stopped in her tracks when she saw them and Cole ran smack into her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I got you! You're it!"

"Mom," Sadie whispered.

Mary stepped up to them, reaching out her good arm. "Hey kiddos, having fun?"

"MOM!" Cole yelled, throwing his arms around her waist. "Where have you been?"

Mary laughed. "Your dad and I stayed in town last night – where is everybody?"

"In the back – hey Dad!" Cole left her side and ran to Marshall.

He swung his son up into his arms. "Have you been good for Aunt Jenna?"

Cole nodded eagerly but Marshall looked at Sadie for confirmation. At her nod, he said, "OK, why don't we go find them?" He shifted Cole to his back for a ride and skipped around the side of the house, leaving his girls alone.

Mary held out her hand and Sadie ran to her, snuggling into her side. "I'm sorry we left so abruptly last night, kiddo. It couldn't be helped."

Sadie sighed against her hip. "I know, work."

Mary cleared her throat. "Actually, I had to go see my father."

Sadie pulled away and looked up at Mary. "Your father? I thought he left when you were a little girl?"

"He did. Come sit down." She led Sadie over to the big porch swing and sat down. Sadie was careful to snuggle into the side that didn't have a sling. "That's what this trip to Ireland was about – I went to find him – to arrest him."

Sadie was quiet for a minute before she whispered. "Your father's a bad man – like mine?"

"Oh honey, no, not like that. He robbed banks and he left me alone to raise my little sister but not-" she bit her lip and stopped, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"I thought you had a mom-"

Mary sighed. "I did – but she was sick a lot."

"Oh. Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted you to understand that I wouldn't have left you except to find my father."

Sadie bit her lip. "But you got hurt – you could have-"

Mary squeezed her tighter. "I'm fine, honey. Just a scratch."

"When you didn't come home last night, I thought maybe daddy had taken you back to the hospital."

"Oh Sadie-" Mary breathed softly. "I should have called you, I'm so sorry. I – my father wanted to talk to me, and afterwards I was tired and upset. I needed some time to pull myself together."

Sadie looked up at her. "Are you feeling better now?"

Mary dropped a kiss onto Sadie's dark head. "I'm feeling much better now. So, do you want to talk about your birthday party?"

Sadie shook her head. "I don't want a party, Mom. I just want supper and cake and all of us together. Please?"

Mary frowned. "No friends from school? I thought maybe you'd like to have a sleepover or-"

"No, I want it to be just us. If this is going to be my last- I want just us and Aunt Jenna, Jacen, and the girls, ok?"

Mary's eyes teared up as she dropped another kiss on her daughter's head. "We can do that, honey."

"But that doesn't mean I don't want presents."

When Marshall came around the corner of the house a couple of minutes later, he found his girls snuggled up together in the porch swing, giggling and whispering. His heart constricted as he took a mental picture to remember after Sadie was gone. This was the girl that had opened Mary's heart to the idea of loving children and no matter where in the world she resided, she would always be their oldest.

"DADDY! Cam broke my Barbie!" Bee wailed.

Marshall rolled his eyes even as he grinned. _Duty calls._

* * *

The ringing of her cell woke her from a sound sleep and Rosie groped for the offending object blindly, her eyes remaining firmly shut. "Hello," she croaked.

"_Sorry to wake you, Gattina."_

Hearing his voice on the line brought her to a sitting position in bed as she adjusted the sheets around her, and glanced anxiously at her slumbering fiancé. "What is it?"

"_You're not alone?"_

"No," she whispered as she slipped from the bed and headed for the bathroom on the balls of her feet. Once she had shut the bathroom door, she hissed into the phone. "I thought I wasn't going to hear from you until afterwards."

"_We're moving the timetable up."_

"Why? Has something happened?"

"_Don't get your tail in a knot, Gattina. They're starting to sniff around, but I expected that."_

Rosie leaned her head against the bathroom door. "Are they closing in?"

_He chuckled. "Of course not. Now listen, your package will arrive by FedEx tomorrow. I need you to act within the next forty-eight hours. Is that going to be a problem?"_

Rosie's eyes moved over Charlie's bathroom as she processed this order, smiling faintly. "No, it's not a problem at all."

"_Good, Do whatever you need to do to ensure a clean getaway, capisi?"_

"Yes."

"_I'll see you in about a week then. Ti Amo."_

Rosie longed to say the words back to him but she could hear Charlie moving around in the bedroom. "Ciao." She hung up the phone just as the bathroom door opened and a sleep tousled and confused Charlie met her gaze.

"Rosie? Who was on the phone?"

"My aunt."

His frown deepened. "I thought she lived in a care facility."

Rosie rolled her eyes. "She does – but sometimes she sneaks out of her room to call me in the middle of the night to complain about this, that, and the other. It's SO annoying. Come on, let's go back to bed, sweetheart."

Charlie covered a yawn with his hand as she led him to the bed and they climbed beneath the covers. As she settled her head under his chin, he whispered, "And here I was afraid you were going to tell me it was your agent, calling you away for another photo shoot."

Rosie smiled as she kissed the underside of his chin. "Nope, I'm afraid you're stuck with me for awhile."

Charlie grinned as he rolled her beneath him. "Good."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Charlie - major heart break ahead. I wonder what's in Rosie's package? Reviews are LOVE!**


	11. No loose ends

**A/N: Hmm, only 2 reviews for the last chapter - I hope they are more than 2 of you reading this story! Buckle up - here starts the wild ride to the end.**

* * *

Marshall couldn't remember the last time he needed to set an alarm. It must have been in another life – the one before kids; and before he would call to see if Mary was up and needed him to stop by on his way to the office to give her a ride because her car once again wasn't running.

"Mama!" Bee cried as she landed on Mary's hip.

Mary cursed as her daughter's chin smacked her wounded arm, and Marshall rolled over at her cry of pain. "Bee, be careful with your mother – she has an owie, remember?"

Bee immediately sat up and scooted over. "I forgot, daddy!"

Marshall reached out an arm sleepily and she snuggled into his side. "I know, 's okay. Why are you up so early, love bug?"

"Dee's birthday!" Bee chirped, bouncing and shaking the entire bed.

Marshall smiled and glanced at Mary who had already begun to snore again. "The party isn't until this afternoon, Bee."

"I know, but I heard-"

Just then the doorbell rang and Luke and Leia ran down the hall, barking ferociously. Mary came awake with a start. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Mary," Marshall admonished softly, "Language – we're not alone."

Her eyes focused on her wide-eyed daughter for the first time. "Where did you come from?"

Bee giggled as the doorbell rang again. "Who the hell- what time is it, anyway?" Mary groused as she swung her feet over the side of the bed, reaching for her robe.

Marshall had already pulled on a T-shirt over his boxers and was heading for the hall. "It's six-thirty."

Mary shook her head. "It's way too early for – wait, don't you think you should take your weapon?"

He looked down at Bee who was ready to follow him to the door and sighed. "I'll just see who it is – Bee, stay here with your mother."

Bee nodded at her daddy's tone of voice and scurried back to the bed. Marshall wasn't even halfway down the hall before he recognized the sounds on the other side of the door. He turned to see Mary standing in their bedroom doorway. "It's all right, it's Jenna – I can hear Josie crying."

Mary came to his side. "Jen? But why is she here so early?"

He shrugged. "Let's go find out."

They opened the door to find Jacen holding a sleepy-eyed Jada and a red-eyed Jenna trying to comfort a crying Josie. Marshall took Josie and began bouncing her up and down, her cries almost immediately calming. Jacen didn't say a word as he went down the hall to Bee's room.

"Jen? What's wrong?" Mary asked as she pulled their friend into the house, closing the door behind them.

"I know we're a bit early for the party – but I didn't know where else to go," Jenna explained, her voice breathy as she tried to contain the sobs.

Marshall and Mary exchanged looks. Over the past six years, Mary and Jenna had become very close. Since Brandi was no longer around for Mary to mother, Jenna had quickly become an adopted little sister. Marshall knew Mary would never admit it, but he knew that his partner cared about Jenna very much. He continued to bounce Josie and watched as Mary led Jenna over to the couch.

"Jen- what's happened? Where's Henry?"

Fire flashed in the younger woman's eyes. "Probably shacked up with some two bit floozy somewhere enjoying the funds he's embezzled from the law firm."

"What?"

Jen nodded. "Yesterday afternoon, I got a visit from Mr. Cumbers, one of the two head partners in Henry's firm. It seems my husband hasn't been at work all week and he wanted to know if I knew where he was." She got up to pace. "I didn't have a clue! Henry called every night to say he couldn't come home and to say goodnight to me and the girls but he never said where he was. I just assumed he was staying at his club," she snorted. "You know what they say about assuming things, right?"

_Makes an ass out of you and me. _Mary stifled the imp in her head and simply said, "Go on."

"Then Mr. Cumbers dropped the bombshell. Someone had been embezzling from the law firm and they had had an outside team of investigators looking into the matter for weeks. They had narrowed it down to Henry and another man," Jen swallowed her emotion. "Mr. Cumbers came to tell me that they found irrefutable proof that Henry is the embezzler and a warrant had been issued for his arrest."

"Oh Jen," Mary breathed.

Jen held up her hand. "Wait – it gets better. Then Mr. Cumbers told me that since we were living in a company house, I had less than twenty four hours to get out-"

"What? That's outrageous- Marshall, can he do that?"

Both women turned to glare at him and he sighed, shifting the now drowsy Josie to his other shoulder. "Unfortunately, yes. I mean, he could definitely give you more time to collect your personal belongings, but I'm sure he's not in a generous mood since your husband embezzled from the firm. Did he say how much Henry took?"

"Half a million pounds."

Marshall winced. "I see. Well, I can call Thomas and Richard – they owe me a favor. We can run down to your house and pack up your clothes and things this morning and be back for Sadie's party this afternoon."

Jen shook her head as her eyes teared up. "I've ruined everything, haven't I? I mean, it's not like the two of you don't have enough to worry about – but I really didn't know where else to go." She collapsed on the couch next to Mary, who put her arms around her.

"Stop it, you're family, Jen. We'll have a huge birthday breakfast and then the boys will go off to pack up your house while you stay here and help me get ready for the party."

"You're going to cook, Sunshine?" Marshall teased her.

"Don't be stupid, Doofus. You know my talents don't lie in the kitchen."

He gave her a heat filled gaze. "I know that all too well."

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what's up with the ring on your finger?"

Mary looked up from the changing table to see Jen smirking at her from the doorway. She turned her attention back to Ry as she snapped her onesie closed and lifted her to a standing position on the mat. She made a funny face and Ry squealed in happiness.

Jen followed Mary out to the living room and watched as she set Ry in the enclosed area with Josie. "If you don't want to tell me-"

Mary met Jen's eyes and smiled. "Marshall and I are engaged."

The younger woman threw her arms around Mary's neck and squeezed. "I'm so happy for you both!" she drew back to look into her friend's eyes. "I've never understood why you waited so long."

Mary shrugged. "I wasn't ready – and Marshall knew that."

"And now?"

"Now-" Mary smiled. "The timing is right."

Jen looked at her in surprise. "Now? With the very real possibility of losing Sadie looming on the horizon and me and my brood showing up on your doorstep – now you say it's the right time?"

Mary nodded as she sat down on the floor on the other side of the enclosed play space, Jen sitting next to her. "There's always going to be something going on – some shit about to hit the fan – but for us, me and Marshall – now is the right time for this."

Jen shook her head.

"Don't worry – I'm not saying we're going to get married tomorrow. There are too many things to get settled first," Mary's expression darkened. "Jen, Sadie's mother received a threatening anonymous letter and we're worried that someone is still after her and Sadie."

Jen frowned. "But who could it be?"

Mary swallowed. "We think its Sadie's father."

"I thought he was dead."

"He's supposed to be."

"But you think there's a possibility he's still alive."

Mary nodded. "I know it sounds crazy – Marshall doesn't believe it but I think it has more to do with the fact that he doesn't want to even entertain the idea because that would mean Sadie isn't safe."

Jen was silent for several seconds before she whispered, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, we're not going to send Sadie back to Carmen until we know for sure that this latest threat has been dealt with – when did this get so complicated, Jen? In the beginning it was simply our job to keep her safe. But now, it's become so much more than that. She's our daughter – and we won't send her back knowing we'll be placing her right back in the lions' den."

The back door opened and shut, and Marshall appeared in the kitchen doorway with Luke and Leia at his feet. "It's all arranged. Thom and Rick will meet me here in an hour and we'll head down to your house, Jen."

Jen smiled. "I can't thank you enough, Marshall. Maybe I should come-"

He waved away her words. "No, Jay can come with me and we'll be just fine. Now, I think we should wake everyone and have breakfast, don't you?"

None of the adults noticed the clicking of Sadie's bedroom door.

* * *

"I hate saying good-bye to you every week or so," Charlie pouted, drawing Rosie closer to him as they waited in line at airport security.

She grinned. "But we have so much fun saying hello when I get back." She lifted her face and pecked his lips, keeping the touch light since they were in public. "And I won't be gone long – my agent said this was just a quick two or three day shoot in New York."

Charlie groaned as he gripped her hips tighter. "Yes, but I've heard that before – you'll call me tomorrow and say, 'Sorry love, but they need me for another couple of days.' – and the next thing I know I won't see you for ten days!"

She threw her head back and laughed at his vocal impersonation of her. "But I always make it worth your while, don't I?" she leaned up for a kiss, letting it deepen this time.

Someone behind them cleared their throat impatiently and the couple pulled apart to see that the line had moved. Rosie flashed her brilliant smile and murmured an apology as she tugged him forward, snuggling into his side.

Charlie sighed. "We're going to have a long distance marriage, aren't we?"

Rosie's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not going to quit your job and settle down here in Albuquerque once we're married, are you?"

_Married to Charlie – settle down here – in the desert – miles away from the hustle and bustle of the big city – chained to this sweet, naïve man for the rest of my life? _Rosie could feel every fiber of her body revolting at the very idea. She needed to get this mission accomplished and get the hell out of Dodge, fast.

Instead of answering, she turned the question around on him. "Would you be willing to quit your job for me once we're married?"

"I – I can't do that, Rosie. My work is too important."

She stepped back from him, her posture defensive. "And I'm just a model."

"I didn't say that."

"You sure as hell implied it."

"No, Rosie, I –" Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "Let me back up, ok? I love my job and so do you. I don't see either of us quitting anytime soon – do you?"

Knowing that she needed to leave things in a good place between them so as to not arouse his suspicions, she allowed him to believe he had pacified her. She shrugged. "No."

He tugged on her gently, waiting to speak until she came back into his arms. "Ok then, long distance it is then. We've been making it work for two years – so why can't we make it work for twenty?"

"Twenty?" she repeated faintly.

"Not long enough?" he whispered, dipping his head to kiss her neck.

She fought the nausea rising inside her. _Sounds like a prison sentence. _Lifting a hand to cup his cheek, she whispered. "Sounds perfect." Noticing that it was almost her turn to pass through the security gate, she slipped off her sandals. "I have to go."

"I'll walk you to the gate."

"No! I mean, I've already made you late this morning – please just go into work before I get you in anymore trouble."

Charlie frowned. "My boss understands. After all, his wife lives in DC."

"Still, I think you should go – I don't want to keep you from your important work."

"Rosie-"

She smiled. "Go on, I'm fine. Really."

He gave her one last lingering kiss and left her in line, but stood off to the side, watching as she passed through the metal detectors and blew him a kiss as she disappeared around the corner for departing flights. His cell rang and he began walking to the exit as he answered.

"Hi, Dee, what's up? Johnny again? Yeah, I'm just leaving the airport now, I'll meet you there."

Charlie's SUV left the parking garage and ten minutes later Rosie emerged from the airport and hailed a taxi.

* * *

She let herself into her apartment and instantly noticed two things. The FedEx package was waiting for her on the coffee table, which meant someone had been there to sign for it. Then she saw the ashtray and she smiled.

"Gus?"

"Hey, Rosie."

She whirled to find him lounging behind her. "Still living up to your nickname, I see."

Gus grinned. No one knew what the man's real name was – he had quickly earned the moniker 'Gus' from the movie Cinderella because he moved as quietly as a mouse. "How ya doin', Sugar?"

Rosie threw her purse onto the table and sighed, her ring catching the light as she ran a hand through her hair. "Better now that you're here."

"Nice rock."

She grimaced as she slipped it from her finger and set it next to her purse. "I guess – it's more like an albatross."

"Aw, what's the matter? It's not your taste?" Gus drawled. "Or is it the person who gave it to you not to your liking?"

Rosie frowned. "Let's just get down to business, ok?"

Gus' face hardened. "Don't tell me you've gotten soft."

"I have not gotten soft. I just want to get this over with – I'm not exactly looking forward to today's events."

"No one has to get hurt."

Rosie looked at Gus like he had grown two heads. "There are many different ways of hurting someone without actually killing them, Gus."

He leaned in and she could smell the tobacco on his breath. "You have gone soft – you actually care about-"

She shoved him back. "I don't – but that doesn't mean I want to kill him, all right? I didn't sign on to kill anyone – not Charlie and definitely not any little girls."

Gus grinned. "The boss man would be very upset if anything happened to Emmy."

Rosie swallowed. "And what about the other girl? She's a bargaining chip – what's he going to do with her when he gets what he wants?"

Gus shrugged. "That's none of our business, Sugar. Our job is to get the girls out of town – and leave no loose ends. Now, are you ready to help me do that – or are you a loose end I'm going to have to take care of right now?"

She inwardly shrank from his words but outwardly she squared her shoulders and moved towards the package on the coffee table. "Just so we're clear that I'm not going to let any harm come to the girls on this end, I'm ready to go."

* * *

"Alison, can you pick up Emmy from dance this afternoon?"

Alison looked up to see a harried Stan in her office doorway. She frowned and looked at her calendar. "I – I don't think so. I have meetings all afternoon. I thought it was Charlie's day."

"It is but there's a witness crisis-"

"Can't Delia pick Emmy up then?"

Stan sighed. "No, she's with Charlie and I have a meeting with ICE or I would pick her up. Look, Alison, you haven't picked her up once and we've been bending over backwards to help you. Can't Mrs. P-?"

"It's her afternoon off. I'll take care of it." She waved him away as her phone rang.

_Bitch never even says thank you,_ Stan thought angrily as he hurried out the door.

* * *

It took longer than he wanted it to, but Marshall found a place that would store some of Jenna's larger things for a reasonable rate so they unloaded most of the stuff at the unit before he and Jay headed back to the house. The boy had hardly said a word all day and Marshall respected his silence, giving him space, but he also wanted to let Jay know he was there if he needed to talk.

"Jacen, are you all right?"

Jay shrugged.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it – I just want you to know if you do want to talk – to someone other than your mom, well, I'm here."

Several miles ticked by before Jay whispered, "Is it okay to be angry?"

Marshall's jaw clenched. _Hell yes. _"Yes, Jay, it's ok to be angry."

Jay looked at him from behind his glasses, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. "I never liked him, you know – and I felt bad about that. 'Cause mom was so happy – and she wanted me to like him – for us to be a family. But I don't know," he shrugged again. "He – he smiled too much."

_The boy's been reading too much Jane Austen. _"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" Marshall probed gently.

"No, he's gone – for good, I hope. 'Cause if I see him again, I might hit him."

"Violence isn't the answer, Jacen."

Jay blinked at him in surprise. "You and Aunt Mary carry guns."

He sighed. "But we only use them as a last resort – and only to protect people who can't protect themselves – like you or Sadie."

Jay was quiet as he absorbed that answer. "Sadie told me about her mother and father."

Marshall's hands clenched on the steering wheel. "I didn't know that."

The boy nodded. "Is it true that she has to go live with her mother when she gets out of prison?"

Marshall exhaled, the sound loud in the enclosed car. "She really did tell you everything, didn't she? Yeah, son, it's true."

"She doesn't want to go."

"I know – we don't want her to go either – but none of us have a choice in the matter."

Jacen was quiet for several minutes before he suddenly said, "Did she tell you what happened in the park?"

Marshall's radar was suddenly pinging. "No, what happened?"

"She told me she'd tell you – I don't think I should-"

Marshall slowed and pulled the car onto the shoulder, turning off the engine. "Tell me."

* * *

Alison sipped her double shot mocha and waited for the hour to end. She was annoyed that her meeting had to be pushed back to four but Emmy had to come first. Just like the witnesses had to come first – so she couldn't really be mad at Charlie and Delia. However, a meeting with ICE? She snorted. Yes, she could be a little annoyed with Stan. That meeting could have been put off much easier than hers.

Someone rapped on her half open window. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm new to town and I was wondering if you could give me directions to SW Pine? I thought this was it but-"

Alison sighed. "No, this is SE – SW is on the other side of town. Here, let me draw you a map," she leaned down to pick up her discarded napkin from the floor.

She never saw the gun but she felt the butt as it collided with the side of her head. Alison saw stars as the world went black and she slumped against the passenger seat.

* * *

"Bye, Bree! Bye, Carina!"

"Bye, Emmy!"

The three girls hugged each other tightly, their tutus only getting in the way slightly as they embraced. Bree and Carina left with their moms and Emmy did a few practice steps as she waited.

"Where's your ride, Em?" MJ asked as she skipped into the studio.

Emmy shrugged. "Don't know. Uncle Charlie is-"

Rosie breezed into the room. "I'm so sorry I'm late, angel! Uncle Charlie is busy – everyone's busy so they sent me to pick you up and bring you back to the office. Are you ready to go?"

Emmy looked at Rosie with a little suspicion. The woman had never picked her up alone before – and Nana didn't trust her. "Are you sure it's OK?"

Rosie laughed. "Of course it's OK – come on, I've got cupcakes in the car as a treat."

Emmy's eyes lit up. Nana never let her have treats between meals! "Let's go!"

"Wait – does your friend want one too?"

MJ was dancing on her toes in excitement. "Could I, please?"

Emmy giggled. "Sure, come on."

"Let me just tell Gigi where I'm going-"

"Oh, we'll be right outside. You'll be back before she misses you," Rosie urged.

MJ shrugged. "OK."

Rosie led the girls into the bright sunshine and they all climbed into the rented sedan. She gave each girl an enormous vanilla cupcake with chocolate frosting. "Eat up, girls. When you're done, you can go back inside," she nodded to MJ, "and we'll go see your Nana at the office, Emmy."

The girls giggled and eagerly dug into their cupcakes. Halfway through, their pace slowed and their eyelids began to droop.

"I don't feel so good," MJ murmured.

"I'm sleepy," Emmy slurred, nearly dropping her cupcake.

"I think I'm gonna go-" MJ dropped her cupcake as her head lolled to the side in sleep. Emmy didn't notice as she was already fast asleep beside her.

Rosie started the car and drove two blocks, stopping to pick up Gus at the stoplight. He glanced at the slumbering girls in the backseat and grinned. "Let's get out of here."

She hit the gas when the light turned green. "No problems on your end?"

"Nope. She never saw what hit her."

"And she won't wake up before we're out of town?"

He chuckled. "I made sure of that."

She gasped and tightened her grip on the wheel. "What do you mean?"

"No loose ends, Sugar – no loose ends."

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap! They kidnapped Emmy AND MJ? Why? Stay tuned . . . Reviews are LOVE!**


	12. Tailspin

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank all of you for reviewing the last two chapters. You all rock! Second, keep your tissues handy from here on out - it's going to be an emotional ride to the end.**

* * *

_**Tailspin: an emotional letdown or collapse**_

* * *

"I was just about ready to give you boys up as a lost cause and attempt to cook myself, Marshall."

He threw up his hands in horror. "Please, Mer, put down the tongs. I really don't want to rush any of the kids to the ER tonight with food poisoning."

Mary growled and tried to swat him but he was too quick for her and side stepped. Jacen laughed and she turned in his direction, drawing him close to ruffle his hair. "Hey Kid, how are you?"

Jay shrugged. "Ok, I guess. Uncle Marshall and I talked about stuff."

Mary smiled. "Did it help?"

"Yeah." A squeal of laughter from the backyard interrupted them. "Is everyone in the backyard?"

Mary nodded. "Except for your mom – she's sleeping on the pull out bed in the nursery."

"Is she sick?"

"No, just tired. Why don't you go join the game and we'll be out soon to start cooking the hot dogs?"

Jay nodded but paused at the back door. "Uncle Marshall? You won't tell Sadie I told you, will you? I mean, she still could and-"

Marshall smiled. "Relax, son. I won't let on you told me, all right?"

Jay's shoulders slumped in relief. "Thanks."

Mary turned on him the moment Jacen was out the door. "What was that all about?"

"Guy stuff." He reached for the plate of hot dogs but Mary was faster and she held it out of reach.

"Oh no, you don't. You don't get to keep secrets from me about our daughter, Marshall Mann – not now, do you hear me?"

Marshall took the plate out of her hands before she hurled it at him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm not, Mary. I'm just trying to focus on the fact that it is Sadie's birthday - and ignore the fact that it's the last one she'll spend with us. For the rest of the day, can we please shut the world out and deal with all the other shit tomorrow? For Sadie?"

Mary frowned as she lifted her hands to frame his face. "You won't try to keep it from me? You'll tell me tomorrow?"

He sighed. "Mary, my days of keeping things from you are far behind us."

"Good." She raised her lips to his, and he trailed a hand through her hair.

"Daddy!" Sadie groaned from the open back door. "No more kissy kissy! We're starving!"

Marshall broke their kiss, stifling his laughter and turning to his eldest daughter with a mock glare on his face. Growling like a bear, he ran towards her, arms outstretched, and Sadie backed up into her brothers and Bee who were standing behind her. They all began giggling and scattered at Marshall's attack.

Mary grabbed the plate of forgotten hot dogs, heading for the grill on the deck. "You better come back here and cook these, lover!" she yelled after him. "Unless you want me to feed them to the dogs-"

Marshall's hands came around her waist and she jumped at his sneak attack. "Where did you come from?" she demanded.

He laughed. "The kids are playing hide and seek – and have generously given us twenty minutes to cook the chili dogs."

"And just how will they know when twenty minutes is up?"

"Jay is timing us on his watch."

Mary grunted. "Of course he is – so no more kissy kissy."

"Nope – but there's always later, Sunshine." Marshall gave her a swift kiss filled with promise before moving away to the grill.

* * *

Stan stepped off the elevator to see two men pacing outside the locked door to the inner office.

"Can I help you?"

"Who are you?"

Stan grimaced, he hated being interrogated at his own office, but had also gotten used to it over the years. He fished his badge out of his suit jacket and flashed it in their faces, his voice crisp and formal. "Chief Inspector Stan McQueen. May I ask who you are and what your business is here, gentlemen?"

Identical badges from the FBI were flashed in his face, too quickly for him to catch the names. "We had a four o'clock meeting with Ms. Alison Pierce. Do you have any idea what could be keeping her?"

Stan frowned. It was after five, and it was unlike Alison to miss an appointment, even more unlike her not to call and check in, to reschedule if necessary.

"This is highly unusual," Stan apologized. "Something must have come up regarding her granddaughter. I'm sure she will be in touch to reschedule."

The two agents exchanged glances. "Is something wrong, Inspector McQueen? Ms. Pierce contacted us because she was concerned for her granddaughter's safety."

Stan sighed. _So she'd taken the next step – gone further up the ladder. I wonder if Eleanor knows. _"I cannot speak for Alison – but I'm sure she will contact you both again. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for nothing."

One of the agents gave Stan his card. "Please tell Ms. Pierce that we were here and to call us if she still needs our assistance."

Stan stared at the card with the name Michael Burns on it before looking up to nod – only to discover the men had gone. "Damn spooks," he muttered as he took out his key card and unlocked the door. He tried to ignore the feeling of dread that was growing in his stomach but couldn't. He checked Alison's office but it was dark and the desk was neat. She had obviously left shortly after lunch to go pick up Emmy from dance camp and she hadn't left in a hurry. But where was she now? Why hadn't she come back for her meeting with the FBI agents?

Stan's cell rang and he picked it up without looking at the caller ID, "Alison, is that you?"

_There was a pause and then, "Inspector McQueen? This is Detective Abigail Chaffee-"_

Stan reached out blindly and sat down at the conference table. "What's happened, Detective?"

"_I'm afraid I've got a body that's been identified as an Alison Pierce. I understand she works in your office-"_

The roaring was so loud in his ears; Stan was amazed he could hear the words. "Yes, she's my immediate supervisor and has been working out of this office for seven years. How did- was she killed?"

"_I'm afraid so – single gunshot to the back of the head."_

Stan's eyes closed. "She was supposed to be picking up her granddaughter, Gemma, from Jinx Shannon's dance studio this afternoon," his voice broke with emotion. "Did you find-"

"_I didn't find any signs of a little girl in the car. But the car was parked just a couple of blocks down from the dance studio."_

"Oh God," Stan moaned. "Abby, where's Emmy?"

"_We'll check the studio – but I think you need to get down here pronto. It sounds like we may be dealing with a missing child as well as homicide."_

* * *

Brandi was trying not to panic when she pulled up outside her mom's dance studio and saw police cruisers with their lights flashing. When she caught sight of Stan McQueen talking to one of the detectives, the panic swelled in her chest and she crossed the street without waiting for the signal, causing several cars to blare their horns in protest.

Stan looked up at her approach and sighed. "Brandi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up my daughter. What are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid there's been an accident – wait, you're picking up MJ?"

Brandi nodded.

"But she's not here."

"What do you mean, she's not here?"

"Just what I said, she's not here."

Brandi stared at Stan in shock for a moment before she turned and ran inside the studio. "MOM!" she yelled. "Mom, where are you?"

Jinx looked up from where she was being interviewed by a uniformed officer, concern etched in her pretty face at her daughter's panicked voice. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"Mom, where's MJ?"

Jinx frowned. "Isn't she with you?"

Brandi set her teeth and clenched her hands into fists to keep from shaking her mother. "Why would I be asking you where she is if she was with me?"

The frown deepened. "Well, I haven't seen her since my last class ended at two. I thought you got off early and-" Jinx's voice trailed off as she watched the terror escalate in her baby's eyes. "Oh my God-"

"No, no, no-" Brandi was shaking her head, backing up with every word. She whirled around only to be confronted by Stan.

"Where's MJ?" she screamed. "Where's my daughter?"

Stan raised his hands and gripped her shoulders. "Brandi, stop it!" he barked and waited for her to calm a bit. "Now, when's the last time your mother saw her?"

"At two, when the last class ended," she sobbed. "I don't understand-" the rest of her words were lost in sobs.

Stan tried to keep her at arms' length and fortunately Jinx came over to comfort her daughter. Dread, icy and cold, was racing up and down his spine. He didn't like how this whole scenario was playing out. Alison found shot in her car and two little girls kidnapped – this wasn't a coincidence – it was a well coordinated plan carried out by someone who knew the people involved on an intimate level. And that was a very short list of people.

Stan's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Charlie and Delia. "Chief, is it true?" Dee whispered, her voice shocked. "Alison is dead?"

Stan nodded. "And Emmy and MJ are missing."

Charlie's face went white. "Mary's niece?"

"Yes, no one's seen either of the girls since class ended at two."

Dee swore and Charlie glanced at his wrist watch. "But that's over three hours ago – they could be anywhere by now-"

Stan nodded again. "Exactly. Charlie, are you sure Rosie left on a plane for New York this morning?"

Charlie looked at his boss in shock. "Chief, what are you implying? That my fiancée, the woman I love, had something to do with this?"

"I'm sorry, son, but we can't rule anyone out. And she's on a very short list of people who knew and had access to Emmy-"

"I can't believe you're saying this!" Charlie hissed angrily. "Why don't you just accuse me while you're at it?"

"Careful – you, me, and Delia, are also on that short list."

"Chief!" Dee gasped. "None of us would ever do anything to hurt that darling little girl!"

"Neither would Rosie," Charlie put in emphatically.

"Right now we need to focus on finding Emmy and MJ."

"You really think the two are connected?"

Stan grimaced. "Yes."

"But that would mean-" Charlie frowned.

"Go on, say it."

"That Tony Jr. is still alive," Charlie's tone of voice held plenty of disbelief.

Stan shook his head. "She's never going to let me live this one down."

"Who?" Dee wanted to know.

"My wife." Stan smiled grimly. "She was right – Junior's alive. He wants his kids back."

* * *

Eleanor had fallen asleep at her desk again. She didn't notice when Stephanie had turned out her light and left, as she wanted to try and get ahead on these reports from overseas. She also didn't realize how heavy her eyelids had gotten until finally she succumbed to the Sandman and her head lolled on the back of her chair.

The ringing of her secure line startled her awake and she self consciously wiped away some drool from the corner of her mouth. Grabbing the phone, she mumbled a greeting into the receiver.

"_It's a little early for bed, wife."_

She smiled and leaned back to stretch. "Hi, husband. I wasn't expecting to hear from you tonight."

"_This isn't a social call, El."_

Her feet hit the floor with thud. "Tell me."

"_Alison's dead. Emmy and MJ have been kidnapped."_

Eleanor dropped her head onto her hand, swearing under her breath. "What the hell were you doing, Stanley? I thought you were watching them-"

"_Hey! Don't you dare lie this on my doorstep! We were doing our best but I honestly had no idea that the threat level was this high! You had your suspicions but no actual proof and I was doing all I could without jeopardizing our other witnesses- you know that we have to keep protecting them as well."_

"I'm sorry – I just, damn it- I'm frustrated."

_He snorted. "And I'm not? I'm frustrated, pissed off, scared as hell for Emmy and MJ, and worried about Charlie."_

"Charlie? I'm sorry, you lost me."

_He sighed. "El, you know as well as I that this smacks of an inside job. And if it wasn't me or Delia or Charlie or you, then it must be-"_

"Rosie." Eleanor breathed in and out slowly. "Damn it. I was so hoping it would work out for him – and her security check came back clean. How the hell do they keep getting these people by us?"

"_Maybe because they are who they say they are? They are clean until they start working for him and then they start using an alias so they never get a record under their real name."_

"Hmm, that's an interesting idea, Stanley. Want to come work for me?"

"_Uh, no thanks. Listen, you need to get in touch with Mary. She needs to know what's happened, and that in all likelihood Junior's going to suggest an exchange: Sadie for MJ."_

Eleanor glanced at the clock, noting that it was the middle of the night in the UK. "I'll call in a few hours – do you want me to fly out there?"

"_Is that a trick question? Of course I want you to – I always want you with me, El. But do you need to stay out there for your contacts and to reach Mary?"_

She laughed. "There's this wonderful piece of technology called the internet, Stanley. I can be reached anywhere in the world. I'll be on the next flight out, ok?"

"_I love you."_

"I love you back."

* * *

Charlie unlocked Rosie's apartment door and motioned for Delia to go first.

"Rosie? You here?" he called as Dee moved into the bedroom and his gaze swept the living area.

Dee reappeared. "She's not here."

"I told you – I put her on the plane myself this morning."

She sighed at her partner's defensive posture. "No, you saw her go through security – hey, what's that?" she bent and picked something up from the coffee table. "I think this belongs to you."

Charlie took the engagement from his partner's fingers, a look of confusion on his face. "I don't understand."

Dee kept her voice low and sympathetic. "I take it Rosie was wearing it this morning?"

He nodded woodenly as he collapsed on the couch. Delia's cell rang and she picked it up. "Hey, boss."

"_Find anything?"_

"Our bird's flown the coop – the only thing here is her engagement ring."

_Stan swore. "How's Charlie?"_

Delia glanced at her partner in concern. "In shock – don't worry, Chief. I won't leave him alone. How about you – have you found anything?"

"_Yeah, I've examined the tapes from the airport's entrance. Rosie leaves the airport in a taxi ten minutes after Charlie says he walked her through security."_

Delia bit back a curse not wanting to add to her partner's pain. "Do you need us back at the office tonight?"

"_I'd like to give the kid a break, but yeah, I do. Besides, work is the best thing for him right now. By focusing on Emmy he won't have as much time to think about her."_

Delia looked over her shoulder at Charlie, who hadn't taken his eye off the pearl and ruby ring since she had given it to him. "I don't think that's possible but we're on our way." She hung up and went over to his side, crouching down beside him.

Charlie raised his head to look at her. "I'm a fool. Of course a woman like that could never love me."

"Oh Charlie," Delia breathed as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. His sobs shook his body and his tears quickly soaked her shirt collar. She rocked him slowly back and forth, as he let the ring slip from his hand to clutch her tighter. "This isn't your fault."

He snorted. "Come on, Dee. The whole thing was a set up from the beginning and I fell for it hook, line, and sinker."

She sat back on her heels. "Well, I'd like to see any man who wouldn't – Rosie was a gorgeous woman and she played her part very well. But you've got to shake it off, partner. Emmy and MJ need us – can you do that? Focus on finding them and mending your heart later?"

She watched Charlie closely as a wall came up in his eyes and he swallowed. "Yeah, let's get this bastard."

* * *

Peter had never driven so fast in his entire life – except for the times he had been under the influence. But then he had been so roaring drunk he had honestly blacked out and couldn't remember how fast he had been going until he had woken up in the 'drunk tank' the next morning, hung over and being told his license had been suspended yet again. When he had sobered up for good, he had sworn never to be out of control while driving but when Brandi had called him at work, sobbing hysterically and the only word he could make out was 'MJ' – his calm, cool nature flew out the window.

Jinx met him at the front door and explained that Brandi had been sedated by some paramedics and was now sleeping. His fear shot through the roof.

"Where's MJ?" he demanded, tossing his car keys on the coffee table, taking in Jinx's ragged appearance and tear-filled eyes.

"Let's sit down," Jinx begged.

"No – just tell me."

Jinx was wringing her hands and pacing. "I thought Brandi had left work early, you know, as a treat and had forgotten to tell me. I had no idea – I mean, you have to know I would never-"

Peter grabbed his mother-in-law's shoulders and shook her. "Where is my daughter?"

"I don't know!" Jinx sobbed.

Peter's hands fell away in shock. "You don't know?" he whispered. "What does that mean?"

Jinx was gulping in air and he quickly recognized the signs of hyperventilation. He moved into the kitchen and found a small paper bag. Returning to her side, he handed it to her and watched as she began to breathe through it. He danced impatiently from one foot to the other, waiting until she could speak again.

"The police came to ask me some questions about a woman they found dead in her car just outside my studio and while I was answering their questions, Brandi showed up, screaming," Jinx paused to breathe a few more times into the bag. "She asked where MJ was – and I told her that I thought she was with her but-" Jinx broke off, sobbing.

Peter's blood ran cold. "Where is she?" he repeated.

"I don't know – no one knows!" Jinx wailed.

Peter's hands fisted and he fought the urge to pour himself a drink. "Are you telling me that my daughter has been kidnapped?"

Jinx nodded as she sat on the couch, breathing into her bag.

"Why?" he whispered, his mind racing, thinking of Mary and her sudden disappearance six years ago. "Does this have anything to do with Mary?"

Jinx's head shot up. "Why would this have anything to do with Mary?"

Peter held up his hands. "Nothing – I – I'm just in shock, that's all." He left his mother-in-law breathing into her bag and moved towards his bedroom to check on Brandi.

She was curled into the fetal position, and had pulled his pillow down so she could wrap herself around it. There were dried tear tracks on her face and she was still whimpering softly in her sleep.

"MJ," she murmured.

The sight made his heart ache and the desire for a scotch on the rocks grew stronger. Pushing down the urge, Peter slipped out of his shoes and suit jacket. Removing his tie and belt, and loosening his collar, he sat on the bed next to his wife, not able to fight a slight smile as she rolled towards him, leaving the pillow behind. She opened her eyes to half mast and he could tell she wasn't really awake even as she murmured his name.

"I'm here, love," he whispered as he stretched out beside her on the bed. She whimpered as she curled into him, settling her head under his chin, breathing in his scent.

"Peter," she sighed. "MJ."

Tears pricked behind his eyes as he ran a hand through her hair. "I know, honey. I know. Try and get some sleep. We'll get her back. Tomorrow, we'll find out how to contact your sister-"

"Mary," Brandi murmured.

He looked down in surprise. _Is she actually listening and following my rambling? _He smiled. "That's right, Mary. She'll help us. For now, just sleep, my love."

"Love you."

He pressed a kiss against her head. "Love you more."

* * *

**A/N: My heart is breaking for Peter, Brandi, and Jinx - coming up: Eleanor breaks the news to Carmen and places a call to London. Want it? Reviews are LOVE!**


	13. Scapegoat

**A/N: The other mothers find out about the kidnapping - and we check in with the kidnappers! Enjoy -**

* * *

Carmen sat straight up in bed the moment her mattress was kicked. "What's going on?" she murmured sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Their guard grinned. "Rise and shine, princess. The doctor wants to see you."

She blinked at him in surprise. "Now? But – it's the middle of the night-"

"Hey – I don't ask questions, I just do as I'm told." He yanked on her covers and Carmen bolted to her feet, shrinking back against the wall in fear.

For a moment, something like sympathy flashed in the man's eyes, but it was gone so fast that she must have imagined it. "I'm ready."

Her guard led her through the maze of cell blocks and into the locked hospital ward. He ushered her into a secure, sterile locked conference room that she had never been in before and Carmen blinked in the bright fluorescent lighting. Seated at the table were Dr. Nyguen and a smart dressed woman she had never seen before. The guard nudged her none too gently further into the room and shut the door behind her, locking them all inside.

The woman spoke first. "Hello, Carmen. We've never met but my name is Eleanor Prince."

Carmen's heart began pounding painfully against her ribcage as she shuffled slowly forward to take a seat in the only other chair in the room. Why was this woman here now – in the middle of the night? All of their communication had been via letters, never face to face. Something must have happened-

She swallowed. "What's happened?"

Eleanor's eyes softened as she turned and looked at Dr. Nyguen. He cleared his throat and spoke gently, "I'm afraid Ms. Prince has terrible news about your mother, Carmen."

Carmen gripped the edge of the table. "Just tell me," she demanded, her gaze swiveling between the two of them.

"Your mother was killed yesterday afternoon."

The room began to spin as the words echoed in her head over and over and over again. She felt like she couldn't catch her breath and suddenly the Prince woman was by her side, forcing her head down between her knees.

"Just try and take some deep breaths, Carmen, all right?" Eleanor urged, her voice soft and low.

After a few minutes, Carmen's vision cleared and she sat up. "How?"

Eleanor's eyes searched the young woman's, as if trying to gauge her emotional strength to hear the news. "She was shot."

Carmen breathed in deeply through her nose. "In the back of her head."

Eleanor's eyes widened – it had been a statement not a question. "Yes."

"Tony," Carmen whispered. "He did this- I know you think I'm crazy-"

"No, I don't," Eleanor interrupted her. "But I don't think he's the one who actually killed your mother."

Carmen snorted. "No, he wouldn't want to get his hands dirty, would he? Of course it was one of his hired people."

Eleanor nodded. "We're working on it, but Carmen, I'm afraid-"

Carmen blanched. "What? There's more? Is it Gemma? Please, please tell me he doesn't have my baby!" she screamed hysterically as her fingers dug into Eleanor's arm.

Eleanor winced. "Gemma's been kidnapped."

She couldn't seem to stop screaming as she crumpled to the floor, her fingers slipping from Eleanor's arm.

"Doctor!" Eleanor snapped and instantly Dr. Nyguen was there plunging a syringe into Carmen's arm.

Carmen continued to scream and sob incoherently until the sedative took effect and then she slumped wearily in Eleanor's arms, her eyes glassy with the medication.

"Sadie," she sighed, "Where is Sadie?"

"Sadie is safe with Mary, I swear, Carmen," Eleanor vowed and the young woman closed her eyes, succumbing at last to the medication's effects.

Dr. Nyguen moved to the door and rapped on it twice. There was a buzzing sound as it unlocked and then the guard stuck his head in.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to help me transport this patient to one of the empty rooms – she's suffered a severe emotional shock," Dr. Nyguen explained crisply.

The guard's eyes flicked towards Eleanor's and for a moment they met and held. Then he scowled. "I'm not an orderly."

"You'll do as I say or I'll report you to the warden."

"Yes, doctor." The guard crossed the room and bending down he slung one of Carmen's arms around his shoulders. Before he stood, he slipped a note to Eleanor, who turned away from the doctor to slip it inside her blouse.

Dr. Nyguen waited impatiently in the hall. "Come on, let's go."

The guard grunted under Carmen's weight. "I thought you were going to help, doctor."

"I did. There's a wheelchair waiting at the end of the hall."

Eleanor bit back a grin as the guard cursed and she watched him support an unconscious Carmen down the hall and deposit her in the wheelchair. She looked at the young woman one last time and sighed. "You'll take care of her?"

Dr. Nyguen started. "I always have, Eleanor. But perhaps you could have broken the news more gently."

Eleanor arched a penciled brow. "And just how would I have done that? There's only so many ways to say your mother has been murdered."

The doctor sighed. "I know, I know. But to be so blunt with someone so fragile-"

She frowned. "I don't have time to mince words, doctor. I've got a plane to catch."

"You'll find her daughter?"

Eleanor hesitated. She hated to give people false hope but she knew that Carmen needed that hope, even if it was false. "Tell Carmen we've got our best people on it – and that we're looking for Tony too. Yes, doctor, we'll find Emmy."

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't give them too much of that stuff?"

"This isn't my first time, Sugar."

Rosie bit her lip as she looked at the sleeping girls. "But it's your first time giving it to children, right?"

Gus shrugged. "So they sleep a little longer, what's the matter with that? Do you want them to wake up in the middle of our trip, say, when we're crossing the border, and start screaming bloody murder for their mamas?"

Her blood ran cold. "You did give them too much, didn't you?"

He blew a smoke ring in her face from his cigar. "Why don't you just worry about that little communiqué you need to send to lover boy?"

She squirmed. "I don't see why you can't do it – the email is going to be from an anonymous IP address."

"Do you honestly think they haven't figured out that you took the girls?"

She gasped. "Me? Charlie would never believe– I'm his loving fiancée!"

He laughed. "Ok then, where's your ring?"

"Where it's supposed to be, on my-" Rosie blanched as she held her hand up and saw her bare ring finger. "Where is it? Did it fall off somewhere?" she looked frantically around the hotel room.

"Sugar, it ain't here. Don't you remember where you took it off?"

"Took it – oh my God." She sank onto the unoccupied bed. "Why didn't you tell me? Or better yet, grab it before we left the apartment!" she hissed.

He shrugged and stubbed out his cigar. "It's not my problem."

"Not your problem?" she sputtered. "But that points a finger directly at us!"

"Not us – you," he corrected. "I'm sure they've been to your apartment by now and imagine their surprise when they find your engagement ring on the coffee table – especially when Charlie tells them it was on your finger when you left town yesterday morning."

Rosie groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"So go ahead and send that email from your own account, Sugar – because they already know you took the girls-"

She lurched to her feet. "But I'm no murderer!"

He grinned. "Try and prove it."

* * *

For the second morning in a row, Marshall's sleep was disturbed at an unearthly hour. He groaned as Mary's cell phone continued to ring and his lover slept on, draped across his chest. Groping blindly for the annoying device, he shook it in front of her face while calling her name.

Mary buried her face deeper into his chest. "Go away."

"It's Eleanor."

She grunted and took the phone from his fingers. "Eleanor, do you know what time it is? This had better-" her words trailed off as she slowly sat up in bed, her face going pale.

Marshall was instantly alert, his eyes sweeping her face in concern, his hands running down her bare back. "Mer, what is it?" he whispered.

Mary had turned into a statue. She continued to breathe, but she was unresponsive as the phone slipped from her fingers and bounced on the bed. Marshall sat up and gripped her shoulders, shaking her gently. The pain from her injured arm caused her to wince and her eyes met his.

"What is it?" he repeated, his voice low.

Her mouth opened and closed, but no words came out as she wrapped herself around him, burying her face against his chest. Marshall felt like he couldn't breathe as he picked up the cell and placed it to his ear.

"_Mary- Mary! Are you there?"_

"Eleanor, its Marshall. Mary seems to be in shock. What's happened?"

_She sighed. "Yesterday afternoon Alison was shot while she was waiting to pick up Emmy from dance class and I'm afraid Emmy and MJ have both been kidnapped."_

Marshall's arm tightened around Mary as he struggled to take in the news. Alison dead – Emmy and MJ kidnapped. Why had they taken Mary's niece? His heart sank. Leverage – they were going to demand a trade: MJ for Sadie. Mary shuddered against him, almost as if she was sensing his thoughts. _Dear God, Brandi and Peter must be going out of their minds._

"_Marshall, are you there?"_

He swallowed. "I'm here, Eleanor. Have you heard from the kidnappers?"

"_No, but it's only been a few hours. I'm sure we'll hear something soon."_

"Do you have any leads?"

_There was a pause before Eleanor spoke. "We're almost certain the girls were abducted by Rosie, Charlie's fiancée."_

Marshall groaned. _Another mole on the inside – how Charlie must be kicking himself over this. _"But you're not sure?"

"_Well, Carmen believes, and I agree with her, that Tony's behind it all."_

His eyes fluttered shut. "You've seen her? How is she?"

"_I'm afraid the doctor had to sedate her – when I told her about Emmy, she collapsed completely. The only thing that gave her some comfort is that Sadie is safe with you."_

"What do you want us to do?"

"_Nothing for now – just keep Sadie safe. I'm on my way to Albuquerque to help Stan with the investigation and we'll keep you informed of any ransom demands."_

"Have your contacts found out anything about that anonymous letter or Tony's possible whereabouts?"

"_The note came back clean – no fingerprints except for the warden's, the guard's, and Carmen's. The cut-out letters are from Better Homes & Gardens magazines and the paper is common every day printer paper. My source hasn't gotten back to me yet about Tony – maybe we'll have more luck there."_

"I hope so. Stay in touch." Marshall hung up and tossed the phone onto the nightstand, turning his full attention to Mary, who hadn't made a sound during his entire conversation. He tightened his hold and slowly lay down, taking her with him, their breathing in sync.

"Squish must be going out of her mind," she whispered against his skin, her breath tickling his chest hair. "She won't understand any of this, Marshall – and Stan won't be able to answer her questions. That bastard took my niece to flush out his daughter – but Sadie isn't his! She's ours, Marshall, ours!"

"Hush, my love, hush," he soothed, running his hands up and down her back in a slow, lazy rhythm. "We'll get her back, her and Emmy both."

"Oh Emmy," Mary breathed, tucking her head under his chin, "She's lost Alison – her Nana – the most important person in her life. I know we always thought of her as a royal bitch but Eleanor told me how much Emmy loved her. Who is going to take care of her now?"

"Carmen is still her mother, Mary."

She nodded. "Of course – how is she?"

Marshall told her what Eleanor said and Mary sighed. "Why is Tony doing this – to punish Carmen for betraying him?"

"That's part of it – the other part could simply be that he wants his children with him."

She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Marshall, men like that aren't capable of love."

"I didn't say Tony loves his girls – I said he wants them with him, so he knows where they are, so he can control them, possess them."

She shuddered and tucked herself back into his side. "Promise me we'll get them back. Promise me he won't get his hands on Sadie."

"I promise we'll get the girls back, my love, and the only way Tony Jr. will get his hands on Sadie is over my dead body."

* * *

Gus waited until Rosie had dropped off to sleep before slipping into the hall and placing his phone call. "Hey boss, it's me."

"_I take it today's mission was a success."_

"Yup, no loose ends. And it turned out I didn't even have to leave behind that piece of incriminating evidence. Your little Gattina took care of that herself."

_He chuckled. "Implicated herself, did she?"_

"Oh yeah. So the email's been sent and we're going to be hitting the road in two hours."

"_Good work, Gus. Call me when you reach the cabin."_

"You got it, boss."

* * *

"Dee, what have you got?"

Delia hung up the phone and shook her head. "That was the bus depot – nothing." She drew a line threw another item on her steno pad. "So, they didn't leave by bus, train, or plane – at least no one matching their descriptions left this afternoon," she amended quickly. "Do you want me to start checking the car rentals at the airport?"

"Yes, and also check the private airfields within a sixty mile radius – it's possible that Tony Jr had a jet ready for Rosie to use."

The door lock buzzed and Charlie hurried into the room, his arms loaded with security tapes and discs. "I come bearing gifts from the pizza parlor a block from the dance studio and the ATM two blocks away."

"Good work, Kid. Say, either of those locations near the coffee shop where Alison got her drink?" Stan hurried over to take some of the discs.

Charlie shook his head. "No, the coffee shop was on Bleaker, which was on the way to the studio and Alison's car was parked between the two cameras near an alley so-"

"-it's unlikely either camera will give us a shot of the killer, damn." Stan swore.

Charlie swallowed and nodded, but he was inwardly relieved. He was holding onto the last shred of hope that his fiancée was innocent and seeing footage of her going up to Alison's car and shooting the woman in the back of the head would destroy that once and for all.

"Let's go, Kid. I've made some popcorn-"

"Just a minute, Chief," Delia's urgent tone stopped the men in their tracks. "This email just came in and I think you'd better take a look."

Stan leaned over Delia's shoulder and read: **US Marshals – If you want MJ back, bring Sadie to the Motel 6 in Chicago and wait for further instructions.**

"That's it?" Charlie stammered. "It doesn't even say which Motel 6 – there must be half a dozen in Chicago!"

Stan and Delia stared at him in disbelief.

"Not that we're going to do it – I mean we would never – not even to – would we?"

"No, Kid, we're not," Stan frowned. "This might not even be from the kidnappers. This could be from sicko that-"

"But it does mention Sadie – how many people outside of our office know about her?" Delia pointed out.

Stan rubbed his temples. "All right – so it probably is the ransom demand we've been waiting for – but we all know it's a trap. They've no doubt got the airport staked out and as soon as anyone arrives who even looks like Sadie, they'll pounce and be gone."

"So what do we do?"

"Eleanor's on her way. She knows people who can track this – and I'll make a call to my friend Pete in the Chicago office. See if he can start sniffing around up there. But for now, I want us to keep plugging away, see if we can find out exactly where our kidnappers went."

* * *

Rosie returned to the room, puffing hard from carrying two unconscious little girls. "Are you ready? It's going to be light soon."

"In a hurry to leave these plush accommodations, Sugar?"

She curled her lip at the stained walls and cracked mirror over the chest of drawers. "Oh yes, this place is a palace. What are you doing in here, anyway?"

"I was looking for your precious ring."

She frowned. "I thought I left it back in Albuquerque."

"So did I – but then I thought it might have slipped off while you were carrying one of the girls."

Hope flared in her eyes. "You really think it might be here?"

He shrugged. "I've already checked around the beds – but I didn't look under them-"

She shuddered. _Am I going to have to look? Who knows what has crawled under there and died? _"I really don't think it would be under there."

Gus shrugged again. "It's your neck, not mine, Sugar. See you in the car." He walked towards the door.

Groaning, she sank to her knees and lifted the spread, holding her breath at the dust mites the action stirred up. Movement behind her caused her to turn her head and she lurched to her feet. She grappled with him for the gun but he was much stronger than she and it fired, the bullet piercing her abdomen. She fell backwards onto the bed, gasping, "Why?"

He chuckled. "Because you've outlived your usefulness, Sugar. The boss wanted me to thank you for all your good work – particularly the final touch in leaving your ring behind. That was truly brilliant. Ciao, bella."

Rosie heard the door open and close, his footsteps fading into the distance, as she put pressure on her wound. But the blood was pouring out of her and she knew her time was almost up. _Charlie, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt the girls. I wish- _

Her vision grew dark and her hand fell off the edge of the bed as her breathing grew shallow. "Giselle," she whispered. With her last bit of strength, she reached a shaky finger up to the headboard and began to write.

* * *

**A/N: Why did Rosie say Giselle's name? And what did she write? Want more? Reviews are L-O-V-E!**


	14. Bait

**A/N: Another action packed chapter - are you taking notes? ;) Enjoy**

* * *

Peter's eyes flew open and for a few seconds he lay in the darkness, holding Brandi in his arms, listening to her quiet breathing and wondering what had caused him to awaken. Glancing down, he saw that he was still fully clothed and he frowned. Then the memory of coming home in a panic to find that MJ had been kidnapped came rushing back and his heart constricted with a pain so deep that he fought back the sob that threatened to escape. But that still didn't explain what had-

_Clink._

There it was again – and he suddenly realized why the sound had penetrated his light sleep and awakened him. It was the sound of ice cubes in a tumbler, accompanied by soft sobbing. _Jinx – she's still out in the living room. Please, please don't let it be alcohol she's drinking._

Brandi's grip had loosened in sleep and with a little maneuvering he was able to roll her away from him with only a soft moan of complaint. He placed his pillow in front of her and with a sigh, she wrapped her arms around it.

"I'll be back soon, my love," he whispered as he placed a kiss against her hair.

"Mm, Peter," she sighed into the pillow.

He slipped from the room as quietly as he could, and peeked into the living room, his eyes landing instantly on the open bottle of scotch on his coffee table. Anger swept through him as he strode into the room and grabbed the bottle and ripped the glass from Jinx's fingers.

"Peter! I can explain-"

His eyes burned into hers, seeing that they were glazed and unfocused from the amount of alcohol she had already consumed. "You don't have to explain anything to me. You won't find anyone else who understands the need for a drink more than me, Jinx. The desire for one was so strong tonight that I nearly went out and got one – but I didn't. This-" he waved the bottle at her. "isn't the answer. You've come so far – don't throw it all away now. The dance studio, MJ-"

Jinx gasped. "It's all my fault! She's gone, Peter – and she's not coming back."

He glared at her. "Don't you dare say that – especially not to my wife, do you hear me?" he walked into the kitchen and poured the scotch down the sink. The half empty glass trembled in his hand. _Would one sip really hurt? _With a growl, Peter dumped the contents and then moved to the coffee maker to brew his mother in law some to sober her up. He heard soft footfalls behind him and knew she had followed him into the kitchen. "Coffee will be ready in a couple of minutes."

"I just needed something to dull the pain-"

He turned and caught her eye. "And did it?"

Tears slipped from her eyes. "No, nothing does."

He led her to the table and they sat down. "That's why we kept needing more and more alcohol to dull the pain – until we blacked out and couldn't remember what we'd done. And I think we can both agree that we don't want to go down that road again, right?"

Jinx nodded. "Back to square one."

Peter reached out and squeezed her hand. "You and I will always be alcoholics – but as long as we realize that and accept it and just take it one day at a time, we'll make it."

She shook her head. "How can you be so optimistic at a time like this?"

Peter smiled weakly. "Because if I don't focus on helping you and Brandi – if I focus on me – I would be drowning my pain in a bottle right now."

"Oh Peter." Jinx covered his hands with hers. "How did Brandi ever get so lucky as to find you?"

He shook his head. "I'm the lucky one."

* * *

"Sadie, your mom and I need to talk to you."

Sadie smiled as her brothers groaned. "But Dee, you're IT! You can't leave now!" Cam whined.

"I'll be back soon," she ruffled his hair.

"I'll take your place," Jay offered.

"Thanks, Jay," Sadie's smile deepened. "You guys better run – Jay's the fastest out of all of us!"

The boys squealed and ran as Jay set off in hot pursuit. Sadie turned to meet her parents' serious expressions. She had been waiting all morning for them to say something. They had been giving her funny looks and Mom had red eyes. Sadie knew that her mom rarely cried – something was really wrong. Was today the day they were going to tell her brothers and sisters she would be leaving?

"Am I in trouble?"

Marshall reached out a hand and Sadie flew to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. "No honey, you're not in trouble. But we do need to tell you something about your sister and your grandmother."

Sadie frowned. Her grandmother? She barely remembered her – Sadie just had a vague memory of the woman seeing them off on the plane to Hawaii and she hadn't even know at the time that's who she was. It wasn't until they got to England that Mary told her that that woman was her grandmother. She hadn't seen her since. And she had only ever seen pictures of her baby sister, Gemma.

"Did something bad happen?" Sadie asked as Marshall led her to the porch swing.

Marshall and Mary sat down and Sadie sandwiched herself between them. This was always her favorite seat – safe between her parents. "I'm afraid your grandmother died yesterday," Mary spoke softly, running her hand through Sadie's soft curls.

"Oh," Sadie breathed out. "How – is Emmy very sad?" She knew her sister lived with their grandmother and she felt bad for the sister she'd never met.

Mary looked at Marshall over the top of Sadie's head. "I imagine she will be, when she finds out."

Sadie's eyes grew round in her small face. "She doesn't know?"

Mary shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Well-" Mary bit her lip, shooting Marshall a pleading look.

"You see, Sadie girl, your sister doesn't know because-" Marshall cleared his throat, both from the emotion clogging it and the open, direct gaze of his daughter waiting for an answer. "she's missing."

Sadie frowned. "Emmy's missing?"

"No one's seen her since yesterday afternoon."

Sadie began to shake and Mary placed an arm around her. "You mean she's been kidnapped?" she demanded, her eyes blazing into Marshall's.

"Yes."

"NO!" The word burst out of her as the shaking intensified and Mary tightened her hold. "Not again, not again-" she drew her legs up as she wrapped herself into a ball and rocked back and forth.

Mary picked her up, cradling her like a baby. "Hush, love, you're safe. Daddy and I won't let anything bad happen to you."

The words seemed to penetrate Sadie's terror and she looked up into Mary's face. "You're not going to send me back?"

Mary shook her head. "No, honey – not until its safe."

Sadie shuddered. "He wants me back-"

Marshall started. "What are you talking about, Sadie girl? Who wants you back?"

"I heard Mom and Aunt Jenna talking – about how my real dad is alive and wants me and Emmy and my birth mom back," Sadie began to cry. "I don't want to go. He tried to kill her – I saw him-"

Marshall cursed as Mary pushed Sadie back so she could see her daughter's eyes. "You remember?"

Sadie nodded. "Please, I don't want to go-"

"You're not going anywhere, sweetheart," Marshall vowed. "We're going to keep you safe, just like we always have."

Sadie sniffled and nodded. "But what about Emmy?"

"There are lots of people back in the States that are working hard to find her-"

Sadie shook her head. "No one is as good as you and Mom."

Marshall rolled his eyes as Mary laughed. _Did you tell her that? _He asked her silently.

Mary's eyes widened. _Who, me?_

"You are our top priority, Kiddo," Mary pulled her daughter back into her embrace. "We need to make sure nothing happens to you."

Sadie bit her lip. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to my sister-"

_Or my niece. _"Me too, Kiddo, me too."

* * *

Delia buzzed Eleanor into the office and went right back to what she was doing: calling car rental places. She only had ten more to check and then she was going to take a quick catnap. Surely Stan wouldn't fault her for that?

Eleanor crossed the large open space towards Stan's office where she could see him pacing back and forth as he talked on the phone. His eyes lit up briefly and he motioned her to come in. She slipped inside, shutting the door behind her.

"I realize you can't drop everything and check all the Motel 6's in the metropolitan area but we're talking about the kidnapping of two minors here . . . just talk to the local LEO's, circulate the girls' pictures, see if they've heard or seen anything suspicious . . . yes, I know you know the drill . . . thanks man, I'll owe you one." Stan hung up the phone and rubbed his forehead.

"Your contact in Chicago?"

He nodded. "He's going to do what he can with my sketchy ransom note and his overworked office – and I can't ask for much more than that." He came around his desk to take his wife in his arms. "I can't tell you how glad I am you're here."

She held him tightly but all too briefly. "Me too. Now, tell me about the email."

For the next several minutes, the couple traded information; Stan filling her in on the investigation on their end and Eleanor telling him about breaking the news to Carmen and Mary.

He sighed. "How did Mary take it?"

Eleanor hesitated. She couldn't very well tell him that Mary had gone into shock and that Marshall had taken over the conversation without revealing the fact that he was alive. "She took the news better than Carmen – but was still shocked. I mean, she's never met MJ but I could tell she's very worried about Brandi and her niece."

"This has got to be tearing her apart."

Eleanor nodded. "On one hand, she's got Sadie, who has become like a daughter to her. And on the other, she's got her niece and Brandi," she sighed. "I'm just glad she has-" she blundered to a stop.

"Has what?" Stan asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"Has had the opportunity to experience motherhood – it's really softened her," Eleanor covered, trying not to blush.

Stan grunted. "Mary – softened? I'll believe that when I see it."

She grinned. "Maybe you will one day."

His office door swung open and Delia stuck her head in. "Chief, Charlie and I finally have something."

"What is it?"

"About half an hour ago, Charlie gave me a license plate number to run and it turned out to be a rental – so that's been a big help when I've been calling the rental places," Delia explained as her boss and Eleanor followed her out onto the main office floor. "I finally tracked it down to the Enterprise rental at the airport."

"Let me guess – Rosie rented it after she was supposed to have flown out this morning."

"Actually, no," Charlie broke in as he entered the main area from the conference room. "The car was rented to a Gus Campbell."

Eleanor frowned. "Who's that? Do we know anything about him?"

Charlie shook his head. "Not yet, but I'm working on it."

"Good- Delia, you look tired. Why don't you grab forty winks in the lounge?"

Delia gave a tired sigh. "Thanks, chief, don't mind if I do." She slipped out of her low heeled boots. "But give a shout if you need me."

Stan stepped closer to Charlie. "What made you decide to run that particular plate, Kid?"

Charlie swallowed. "I ran every plate that I could read, you know, leave no stone unturned? But I knew this was the one we were looking for-"

"Why?" Stan prodded gently.

"Because Rosie was driving the car."

* * *

Brandi woke up screaming.

Peter ran into the room, set his cup of coffee down on the nightstand, and reached out for her, only to have his hands slapped away.

"MJ! Where are you?" Brandi screamed.

Peter sat on the bed, and dodging his wife's flailing limbs, grabbed her upper arms, shook her hard. "Brandi, stop it! You screaming and having a panic attack is not going to help!"

His words had the effect of a bucket of ice water and he watched as she stilled under his hands. "Where is MJ?" she whispered, her eyes tearing. "Where is our daughter?"

He swallowed. "I don't know." He could see the hysteria rising within her again and so he rushed on, "The police are looking for her and so is Mary's old boss, Stan, remember? With so many people on the case, I'm sure she'll be home with us in no time."

"She – she's not – dead?" Brandi whispered, the words barely making it past her lips before she began sobbing.

"Oh honey, is that what you – you must have dreamed that. No, MJ is not dead."

Brandi collapsed against him in a fit of sobs and Peter held her, letting her tears soak his shirt as he tried desperately to hold his own emotions in.

It was a long time before she spoke again, and when she did, her words surprised him."I'm sorry, Peter."

"For what?"

"For being such a mess, for not being stronger, for-"

"Hush, love, hush. You are a wonderful mother and I couldn't love you more."

Her breath broke on another sob. "So you don't blame me?"

"Brandi, this isn't anyone's fault. Besides, MJ can take care of herself. She'll be fine."

She smiled sadly. "Sometimes I think she takes after her aunt more than me."

He brushed some tears from her face. "She is the mirror image of you, my love," he kissed her nose, making his wife smile sadly. "But she does have Mary's stubbornness – which is how I know she'll get through this."

Brandi threw her arms around his neck. "I wish my sister was here – I miss her so much. When MJ was born, it was like I got a little piece of Mary back, does that make any sense?"

He nodded and began rubbing her back.

"If she- if I lose MJ too, I don't know how I'll go on, Peter, I really don't." Brandi buried her face in Peter's shoulder.

_Me either_.

* * *

"Who are you?"

Gus' eyes darted to the rearview mirror to see MJ's eyes, open and staring at him in curiosity. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

MJ continued to stare at him for a few moments before she turned her head to look at Emmy who was curled up beside her, sound asleep. She shook her friend's shoulder and frowned when there was no response.

"Your friend is fine, she's just sleeping."

MJ swung her glare back to him. "Who are you?"

"Name's Gus, Sugar."

MJ's lip curled. No one had ever called her 'sugar' – her dad called her pumpkin and Gigi called her sweet pea but this man was a stranger. "My name is MJ."

"I know," Gus grinned.

"Then please call me MJ and not Sugar."

Gus laughed out loud. _What a feisty girl! I wonder if it's even dawned on her what a precarious situation she's in. _"Of course, Su- MJ. Are you hungry?"

At the mention of food, her stomach rumbled. MJ nodded even though she was starting to feel scared. Nothing looked familiar out the window – did that mean they were a long way from home? Her mom and dad would be worried sick.

"But I can wait until I get home."

"Oh, but I'm afraid you're not going home – at least, not yet."

MJ curled into the seat. "Why not?"

Gus grinned. "You ever been fishing?"

MJ nodded. "I went with my daddy once."

"Did you use bait – you know, put wiggly worms on the hook?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Daddy did that part – I didn't want to touch them."

"Do you know why you use bait?"

"To catch the fish."

Gus grinned. "Smart girl – exactly right, to catch the fish. Well, you're the bait in this case. You're going to catch a big fish."

MJ's eyes widened. "Does that mean someone's going to eat me?"

Gus roared with laughter. "No one's going to eat you, girl. After you've reeled in the fish, well then-" he shrugged.

"Then I can go home?"

"That's up to the boss."

"Who's that?"

Gus sobered. "No more questions. There's a McDonald's at the next exit, and I'll get you something to eat but only if you promise not to talk. If you make so much as a peep, well, I don't think you want to find out what will happen, do you?"

MJ shook her head and closed her eyes, curling her body around Emmy's. _Mommy, Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't tell Gigi where I was going. Please, help me. Find me._

* * *

"Chief, I got it!"

Stan looked up when Charlie burst into his office a half hour later, waving a printout in his hand. "What is it?"

"APD found our rental car abandoned at Alexander Municipal Airport and I just got off the phone with the control tower. Gus logged a flight plan for Chicago and the plane took off at three thirty yesterday afternoon."

Stan glanced at Eleanor. "You think they actually went to Chicago?"

She shrugged. "The email came from a Wi-Fi system in the greater Chicago area so it all seems to fit."

He arched his eyebrows. "Yeah, a little too well?"

The main line rang and Stan picked it up. "Albuquerque WitSec Office, Stan McQueen speaking . . . hey Pete, what do you know . . . what? Are you sure it's her . . . Thanks, man. I'll be in touch." He hung up the phone and looked at Charlie, his expression grim.

"What is it? What did they find?"

"You may want to sit down, son-"

"NO – just tell me. Is it Emmy?" Charlie swallowed hard.

Stan shook his head. "It's Rosie, she's dead, Kid."

Charlie staggered slightly at the announcement. Eleanor reached out and guided him to a chair at the break table.

"How?" he croaked.

"The local LEO's found her in room 212 at one of the Motel 6's, gunshot wound to the abdomen," Charlie flinched at Stan's words and he paused before adding, "There was no sign of the girls."

"Was there anything at the scene that could help us?" Eleanor put in, her hand still resting on Charlie's shoulder in comfort.

Stan nodded, his eyes never leaving Charlie's face as he continued. "Rosie had written the word 'Phoenix' on the headboard."

Charlie frowned. "How do they know it's her handwriting?"

Stan's eyes met Eleanor's and understanding arced between them. Her hand tightened on his shoulder as Stan whispered, "Because she wrote the word in her own blood, Kid."

"Oh God," Charlie gasped painfully as he doubled over.

"What the hell happened?" Delia demanded as she ran into the room, dropping to her knees beside her partner. "Charlie?"

"Dee," he whispered. "They killed her."

"Rosie?" Dee gasped, looking up at Stan for confirmation. When her boss nodded, she sighed and pulled Charlie's head onto her shoulder, offering him her silent comfort.

Stan pulled Eleanor off to the side. "Who or what the hell is Phoenix?"

"And just who is the mysterious Gus?"

He grunted. "Two very excellent questions – MJ's running out of time, Ellie. We've got to get to bottom of this fast. And I think we both know who is at the bottom -."

She nodded. "Tony Jr."

* * *

**A/N: MJ is quite the feisty girl, isn't she? Where is Gus taking the girls? Stay tuned! Reviews are LOVE!**


	15. London Calling

**A/N: The last chapter was one of my favorites to write because I love Peter. I loved him on the show and I feel that the writers really under-utilized his character. He and Brandi were perfect together and I was so disappointed in the way their relationship ended.**

**OK, enough soapbox. In this chapter, Peter and Brandi finally get debriefed and Eleanor gets 'confirmation' that Tony Jr. is alive. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_But why would they kill her, Eleanor? It makes no sense."_

Eleanor sighed as she thought for a moment to consider Mary's question. "Right now, Stan and I don't have an answer for that – maybe because they knew we could identify Rosie but not him. Maybe Rosie was having second thoughts about the whole operation – it's all guesswork at this point."

_Mary's growl of frustration came over the phone. "I wish I was there-"_

"No, Mary, listen to me. You need to be right where you are. If you show up back in the States, Tony Jr. could back trace your movements and you'd lead him right to Sadie. You'd never forgive yourself if that happened."

"_I know, I know. It's just so hard to be this far away when I know Brandi needs me too."_

"She's got Peter and Jinx – she's doing OK."

"_Have you seen her?"_

"No, but Stan says she and Peter will be here in an hour for an update on the investigation."

"_Put Stan on the phone, Eleanor."_

Eleanor paled. "Mary, are you sure? You haven't spoken to him in nearly seven years – and remember, he still believes that Marshall is dead."

"_I know that – put him on the phone."_

Eleanor swallowed as she stood up from the conference table and walked across the floor to Stan's office. He was curled up on his loveseat, chin on his chest, asleep. She hesitated to wake him, but she knew that Mary wasn't going to take no for an answer. She reached out and touched his shoulder and Stan's eyes flew open, meeting hers instantly.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled. "Nothing." She held out her cell. "Phone call for you – it's Mary."

He blinked at her in disbelief before he reached out a trembling hand and took the phone. "Hello, Mary?"

"_Hi, Stan – it's me."_

Tears sprang to his eyes at the sound of her voice. She sounded tired but otherwise, her voice was the same strong woman he knew and loved. "Mary," he breathed into the phone. "I'm so sorry – I – I failed." At his words, Eleanor sank onto the small sofa beside him and took his free hand in both of hers.

"_Stop it, Chief; MJ and Emmy don't have time for us to be sitting around wallowing in our guilt, OK? We've got to pull ourselves up by our bootstraps and find them before this fucking bastard takes Carmen and Sadie too."_

Despite his grief, Stan chuckled. "God, I've missed you, Mary."

_She snorted. "Of course you have – no one spreads the joy in the office quite like I do."_

"How are you – how's Sadie?"

"_We're fine – still safe. Sadie is scared – unfortunately she overheard me talking to Jenna about the possibility of her father being alive and so she is convinced the bastard is coming for her."_

"Does she know about her sister?"

"_Yes, but w- I thought it best not to tell her about MJ. I didn't want to scare her anymore than was necessary."_

"I think that was a good call."

"_Stan, how's Brandi?"_

He sighed and squeezed his wife's hands, needing her silent support. "She went hysterical when she realized MJ had been kidnapped. The paramedics on the scene had to sedate her. I accompanied her home, along with your mother, and waited until she had fallen asleep before I left."

Mary was silent on the other end of the phone for such a long time that he feared she had hung up. He looked at Eleanor in concern. "Is she saying anything?" Eleanor whispered.

Stan shook his head. "Mary, are you there?"

"_I'm still here," her muffled voice came over the line. "Oh God! I never thought I'd be in this position. Torn between my sister, my niece, and my child-" her voice broke off again._

Stan could hear her muffled sobs and he looked at his wife with pain filled eyes. "She's crying – Mary doesn't cry. I don't know what to say-"

Eleanor held out her hand. "Give me the phone."

"Mary, I'm going to give you back to Eleanor-"

"_NO!"_

The word was yelled and both of them heard it as he was in the process of handing the phone to his wife.

"_Stan, are you there?"_

"I'm here, Mary. What is it?"

"_Listen, I need you to do something for me. Eleanor told me that Brandi's coming in to see you soon to get an update."_

"That's right," he confirmed.

"_I want you to tell her everything."_

He shared an uneasy look with Eleanor. "What do you mean, everything? You know I can't tell her about WitSec. The rules-"

"_Fuck the rules, Stan! That bastard has my niece – Brandi is going out of her mind and she doesn't understand. You've got to help her – tell her about me and Marshall, I mean about our jobs – about Sadie, about why we left and most important why her daughter is now tangled up in this mess!"_

He sighed. "Mary-"

Eleanor placed her hand over his, stopping his words. She had heard Mary's passionate plea and knew that they needed to do something to answer Peter and Brandi's questions. She nodded.

"I'll do what I can, Mary."

"_Thanks. And Stan – tell Squish I love her."_

* * *

The second Mary hung up the phone, she broke. Heart wrenching sobs came from deep within as she threw the phone across the room and Leia barked as the object barely missed her, as it bounced off the doggie bed and landed on the hardwood floor.

Marshall approached her slowly, carefully, moving almost silently on the balls of his feet. For the duration of her conversation, he had stayed in the bathroom doorway, close enough to hear everything being said but not close enough that Stan might accidentally pick up on his breathing. It had been pleasantly painful to hear his old boss' voice after all these years and the urge had been very strong to ask questions, to break into the conversation and let the man know he was alive and well. But the ruse had worked for nearly seven years and had kept Sadie safe; now that the wolves were once again at the door, it was more important than ever to keep up the pretense.

However, Tony Jr had involved an innocent this time around. MJ – Mary's niece who had never met her aunt and knew nothing about her aunt's line of work; Peter and Brandi must be going out of their minds wondering what in the hell was going on. He and Mary had made the decision together to ask Stan to break the confidentiality seal and let her family in on the fact that they had been Marshals in the Witness Protection Program. He didn't know if Brandi would be able to grasp all the implications, but Peter was a smart man. Marshall's only worry was Jinx – could she be trusted with their secret? True, he was dead and Mary no longer worked in the Witness Protection branch of the Marshal Service – but he didn't want the information blabbed all over the New Mexico countryside – and Jinx had a big mouth. _There's_ _no turning back now._

Mary looked up as he approached the bed, pain and rage mixed in equal parts in her eyes. With a roar, she launched herself at him and he caught her easily, palming her upper arms. She struggled in his grip, her fists beating on his chest. "Damn bastard!" she screamed. "Fucking son of a bitch! Why MJ? Why my niece? I swear to God, Marshall, when I find him, I'm going to nail his fucking balls to the wall!"

Every few words were accompanied with punches to his torso and he didn't say anything, simply tightened his muscles and let his lover hammer her rage and grief away. It wasn't until one of her jabs went high and nearly caught him on the chin that he blocked, spun her around and pinned her arms.

"Enough, Sunshine. You know I'm happy to be your punching bag but we'll have a hard time explaining to our kids at supper tonight how daddy ended up with a swollen jaw or a black eye if you keep going."

She slumped in his hold, the fight gone out of her. "I feel like I'm being torn in two – I have to be here for Sadie but Squish needs me, Marshall."

He released her and she turned to face him, as he ran his hands up to cup her face. "I know."

Mary launched herself at him again but this time it was to wrap her arms around his neck and breathe in his scent. "What are we going to do?" she whispered.

He stroked her hair. "I don't know."

Outside their open bedroom window, Jacen crouched in the bushes, hiding from Colin who was IT. He had been there for ten minutes waiting for the boy to find him and the conversation he had overheard puzzled and scared him. Just then the bush shook and Colin's head appeared.

"I found you!"

"Shh!" Jacen whispered, pointing to the open window above his head.

Colin shrugged. "Come on, you're the last one to be found. Dee's going to count next."

Jacen frowned. He was hoping Cam was next to be IT so he could talk to Sadie about what he'd heard, but he guessed that would have to wait for later. He motioned for Colin to go first and then followed him out of the bushes.

* * *

Brandi's eyes were wide and unfocused as she held up a hand to stop the flow of information coming out of Stan's mouth. "Wait, wait, please, I'm still trying to catch up. You're saying my sister, the woman who hates children and once dragged our family bible out of the attic so she could swear on it in front of Chico that she would never bear his children – that same woman has been in hiding for the past six years with a **child**?"

It took Stan a moment to process Brandi's run-on sentence and Peter bit the inside of his cheek to keep the grin from forming.

"Yes," Stan finally nodded.

Brandi's right eyebrow rose. "And they're both still alive?"

Eleanor grinned. "Not only are they both still alive, but I can tell you that your sister loves Sadie very much – she thinks of Sadie as a daughter, and Sadie calls Mary 'mom'."

Brandi shook her head. "I can't believe it – Mary's a mother."

_I wonder what she would think if she knew Mary that has four children of her own – what would Stan think? _Eleanor cleared her throat. "Which doesn't make this situation any easier-"

Brandi's eyes snapped. "Of course we can't hand her over to that monster!"

"But if it's the only hope of getting MJ back-" Peter interjected softly.

"NO!" Brandi recoiled from the suggestion. "I won't do it, Peter. I won't ask my sister to give up her child – how can you even ask me to do that – ask me to turn Sadie over to that – that murdering rapist – I won't do it, Peter."

Stan watched in silence as the Alperts faced off. Peter looked completely done in, exhausted and hanging on by a thread. Brandi appeared well rested, thanks to the tranquilizer, and was not giving an inch. For a moment, he saw Mary blazing out of Brandi's eyes and Stan smiled. The Shannon blood was strong and he knew that if MJ possessed an ounce of it, she would be all right.

"What about our daughter? Of course I'm concerned about these other girls, my love, but our daughter-" Peter's voice broke and Brandi slipped from her chair to kneel at his side.

She cradled his face in her hands. "Peter, I love MJ with all my heart – but there's no one I trust on the planet more than my sister. She's going to find a way to bring her back to us, I just know it."

"Brandi, she's miles away – and she's – she's not God."

"I'm glad she's not here to hear you say that – she'd be offended."

Peter huffed a weak laugh into her face and she kissed him gently. Stan cleared his throat and the couple turned to look at him in surprise, for they had forgotten they weren't alone.

"Ready to continue?"

Brandi blushed. "Sorry." She scrambled to her feet and reclaimed her seat but Peter held on to one of her hands. "Please, go on."

Eleanor's attention was caught by Delia opening the door for someone outside and she smiled. "Please excuse me, I'll be back in a bit."

Stan frowned but watched her go as he continued to talk about Rosie and Gus.

* * *

"Leo! What brings you to Albuquerque?" Eleanor greeted him with a hug and gestured towards Stan's empty office.

"Why, you do, Els. I had to follow the trail of bread crumbs you left in order to track you down – but I found you."

She smiled. "I wasn't hiding – but you could have picked up the phone or emailed. Why the personal visit?"

"You're not happy to see me?"

She sighed. "I'm always happy to see you."

"Good – now to answer your question, New Mexico was on the way so I decided it was just as easy to stop and see you before I left."

"Left for – never mind," she shook her head. "I know you can't tell me."

He grinned. "See, should have married you when I had the chance."

She laughed. "I'm old enough to be your mother, Leo. Now, spill. What have you found?"

He turned one of the straight back chairs around and straddled it. "Tony Jr is alive."

She froze in the act of sitting. "You have proof?"

"Nothing you could take to the bank or a judge and get a warrant for his arrest, no," Leo shook his head. "It's all circumstantial."

She sighed and sat down in Stan's chair. "Of course it is. Let's have it anyway."

Leo took a small steno pad from his shirt pocket and flipped it open. "The paramedics on the scene took Tony Jr to the NY Infirmary, which is less than half a mile from the US District Courthouse. The attending trauma physician pronounced him dead on arrival and he was taken to the morgue where after an autopsy was performed, Papa Tony claimed the body the next day and had it cremated." Leo looked up from his notes and gave Eleanor a long stare. "All this is a matter of public record, but what isn't so well known is the fact that James Evans', the attending physician's, bank account shows a very nice deposit of $50,000 a week after Junior's accident."

"Where is the good doctor now?"

Leo grinned. "Dead – hit and run a month after Junior supposedly died."

"That's awfully convenient. What about the ME?"

"He took early retirement and left the hospital six months after Junior's death. No one's seen or heard from him since."

"Any large deposits in his bank account?"

Leo shook his head. "No, but there's nothing to prove he wasn't on the Forelli's regular payroll."

"A state ME would come in handy in their line of work."

"Wouldn't it? So, Els, I got your SOS about the girls. Bring me up to speed on what you know."

Eleanor spent the next fifteen minutes debriefing Leo. His casual, teasing manner slipped away as he listened and took careful notes on his small steno pad.

"She wrote the word 'phoenix'? Interesting," he murmured.

"Why – does that mean something to you?"

"Just for its mythological reference." Off her puzzled look he continued, "You know, the bird from Greek mythology that is continually reborn from the ashes of its predecessor? It's what these men do that disappear – they alter their looks in some way, sometimes even have plastic surgery and start a new life; in other words: they are reborn."

"Are you saying she was giving us a clue to Tony Jr's whereabouts?"

He nodded slowly. "Possibly. What did you say this other man's name was?"

"Gus – Gus Campbell. Why, do you know who that is?"

Leo frowned. "Maybe – the name is familiar but I can't put my finger on why just now." He shrugged. "I'll run it through our system and see if anything spits out." He glanced at his wristwatch and groaned.

"Let me guess – duty calls?"

"Yes, damn it. But you have my cell, right? You can reach me anywhere with that."

"I have it."

"Good – I just don't want to leave you hanging. Not with two little girls missing."

Eleanor came around the desk and took one of his hands in hers, squeezing it. "Be safe."

Leo grinned. "I can take care of myself, Els. But tell me one thing before I go-"

"What?"

"That gorgeous creature who opened the door for me-" he looked over his shoulder to see Delia smiling as she talked on the phone. "Is she seeing anyone?"

Eleanor laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Get out of here, you Casanova!"

* * *

Brandi's cell rang just as she was getting into her car after the meeting. She frowned at the unlisted number and glanced at Peter.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know – it's unavailable."

"Do you think it's-" he left the sentence unfinished, but they were both thinking the same thing: _What if it was the kidnapper?_

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Squish."_

Brandi's legs buckled and she leaned against the side of the car. "Mary! Are you OK?"

"_That was going to be my opener – how are you?"_

"I'm so glad to hear your voice."

"_Did Stan tell you about – did he answer your questions?"_

"He told us about your job and Sadie and why you left – oh Mary! Are you OK? Is it safe for you to call me? You're not putting yourself in-"

"_Brandi!" Mary interrupted her. "I'm calling you on a secure line – and yes, Sadie and I are safe. But I wanted to talk to you – to see how you're doing. So, how are you?"_

Brandi began to sob, as Peter came around the car to pull her against his chest. "I'm – I'm so scared, Ray."

"_I know, Squish. I know."_

* * *

"Daddy, can Jay and I take Luke for a short walk before supper?"

Marshall turned the hamburgers over on the grill as he considered Sadie's request. It was such a simple one – but in the light of the girls' kidnapping, nothing was simple anymore. He knew he couldn't put his daughter in a glass cage, even though the idea held enormous appeal to him. However, a short walk with Luke and Jay for protection shouldn't be too dangerous.

"All right – but only down to the stream and stay within earshot. These hamburgers will be ready soon."

Sadie gave him a quick hug around the waist. "Thanks, Daddy."

Jacen already had Luke on a leash and was waiting out of sight around the corner of the house. At the sight of her, Luke strained on his lead and Jay was nearly wrenched off his feet.

"He said yes?"

Sadie nodded. "But we can only go as far as the stream."

"Race ya?"

She nodded again and with unspoken agreement they raced down the lane, Luke's short legs keeping pace with their longer ones, and they didn't stop until they reached the shady spot by the stream's bank. Luke went to the edge to get a long drink of water, while Dee and Jay collapsed on the cool grass.

Once he had gotten his breath, Jay whispered. "I didn't think I was going to get you away from your parents today. What's up, anyway?"

Dee fidgeted and pulled up some long pieces of grass, playing with them as she talked. "My sister's been kidnapped."

Jay's mouth fell open. "What?"

She nodded. "And my grandmother's dead."

He gulped. "Anything else?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure? What about your cousin?"

She frowned. "My cousin – MJ? What about MJ?"

He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I – I overheard your mom on the phone earlier and she was really upset. She was swearing and telling someone called Stan to tell your Aunt everything because your cousin's been kidnapped."

Sadie stared at him in disbelief. "My cousin has been kidnapped? Are you sure that's what she said?"

He nodded. "Later your mom was swearing and crying to your dad, telling him the bastard had taken her niece."

Sadie began to shake. "MJ – my dad took MJ too? Why didn't they tell me?"

Jay scooted closer to her in the grass. "Maybe they didn't want to scare you." He slung an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure they're just trying to protect you."

"But he doesn't want MJ!" Sadie continued as if she hadn't heard him. "He wants me! I have to do something, Jay!"

He dropped his arm in shock. "Like what?"

"I don't know – but something! I can't let my cousin get hurt when it's me he wants. Will you help me?" Sadie looked at him, her eyes wide and pleading.

Jay swallowed heavily and sighed. "Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh - what's Sadie planning? And what's up with the girls? All this and more coming up! Reviews are LOVE!**


	16. Double Trouble Twins

**A/N: Happy Labor Day! For those of you who have been waiting for Mary and Marshall to get involved - by the end of this chapter, let's just say they're not going to have a choice! And also, if Sadie and Jacen's relationship is reminding you of another - believe me, it's intentional! Enjoy.**

* * *

"How are you feeling, Carmen?"

For a moment, she blinked in the bright sterile lighting of the hospital room, trying to remember why she was here and not in her cell. "Could you – it's so bright."

Dr. Nyguen nodded to someone out of her line of sight and the overhead light snapped off. Carmen sighed in relief. "Why am I back in the hospital, Doc?"

He frowned. "You don't remember?"

Carmen licked her dry lips. "I remember getting woken up in the middle of the night-" she frowned. "Was that woman Eleanor here?"

"Yes. Do you remember what she told you?"

She fought through the lingering fog of tranquilizers that were still in her system, making her thought processes sluggish and keeping her emotions in an unnatural state of balance. "Something about –" she tried to lift a hand to rub her forehead, only to realize she was tied down with soft restraints. "What's going on?"

Dr. Nyguen frowned. "Try and focus-"

She laughed drily. "With all the Xanax and God knows what else you pumped into me? My brain feels like a sieve right now."

He patted her shoulder. "It will come back – don't force it. Are you hungry, thirsty?"

"Not really, no. How long have I been out?"

Dr. Nyguen consulted his watch. "Sixteen hours."

Carmen knew that this should concern her – that something terrible must have happened, but the effects of the drugs still in her system prevented her from caring very much. "I see – and you won't give me a hint to jog my memory, doc?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Well then, I guess I'll just go back to sleep then." Carmen closed her eyes.

The nurse moved to Dr. Nyguen's side. "What do you think, doctor? Do you think it's just the effect of the medication – or something more serious?"

Dr. Nyguen shook his head. "I'm not sure – only time will tell."

* * *

"Well, how much did you give her?"

Stan looked up from his computer as his wife paced in front of his desk, chewing out some doctor at Riker's. He chuckled, glad that he wasn't the one on the receiving end of her temper.

"I know that you're the expert, Dr. Nyguen, but we need Carmen. She's the only one who can possibly shed some light on her husband's whereabouts . . . I understand that you can't rush these things but you need to understand that I've already set the wheels in motion for an early release and I need Carmen's memory intact. So fix this, doctor, NOW!"

With a growl of frustration, Eleanor hung up her cell and tossed it onto the small sofa, running her hands through her hair.

"Trouble?"

She whirled on her heel to face her husband, some of the fire going out of her eyes at the sound of his understanding tone. "That's an understatement. That was Dr. Nyguen, Carmen's psychiatrist at Riker's. Carmen woke up for a few minutes and had no recollection of what I told her-"

"Did she remember you being there?"

"Yes."

Stan nodded. "Well, I'm no expert," he grinned as Eleanor shot him a glare, "but it seems to me that Carmen's mind is just temporarily blocking out the painful information about Alison and Emmy." He snorted. "God knows, I wish I could."

"I know, Stan, and I sympathize, I really do. But we need her – we need the information in her head – what Tony was like as a teenager, what he liked to do, where he liked to hang out, etc. People don't change that much – you can change your outward appearance but mannerisms and hobbies stay the same."

"Well, can't you ask her those things without her remembering that her daughter's been kidnapped?"

Eleanor gave him a look of disbelief. "She's going to want to know why we want to know, Stanley. Can you think of a plausible explanation to give her for wanting to know after all this time?"

He sighed and rubbed his balding pate. "No, but-" he snapped his fingers. "She already thinks he's coming after her – we could just say we're gathering information for our files, you know, forewarned is forearmed."

She rolled her eyes. "Cheesy."

"But it could work – unless you want to break the news to her again?"

Eleanor groaned and collapsed into the sofa. "No, I don't and Dr. Nyguen thinks that telling Carmen the news again could cause a permanent mental breakdown."

Stan swore under his breath. "Give it to me straight, Ellie. Is Carmen able to take care of Sadie and Emmy on her own?"

His wife picked at the fabric on the arm of the sofa. "I – when Alison was alive, and there were going to be two of them raising the girls, Dr. Nyguen was confident that Carmen would be able to handle it."

"And now?" Stan pressed.

Eleanor took a deep breath. "In his medical opinion, no – Carmen is not of sound mind to raise two girls on her own."

* * *

"MOMMY!"

Mary dropped her hairbrush on the counter and raced out of the bathroom in time to catch a fast moving Colin as he raced into her outstretched arms. "What's wrong, peanut?"

He was screaming and holding his arm, waving it and trying to talk but the words were unintelligible amid the tears and cries of agony. Mary swept him up and sat down on the bed, pulling him into her lap, rocking back and forth. "You're going to have to calm down – I can't understand you, Cole. Try and take a deep breath for Mommy."

Cameron flew into the bedroom, holding a wilted wildflower bouquet in one hand and a first aid kit in the other.

"What happened to your brother?"

"A bee stung him – we were picking flowers for you and he reached down to get one and then he started screaming-" Cam was talking fast, his words falling one over the other.

Mary sighed, her mother's heart breaking. She reached out a hand for the first aid kit and Cam handed it to her. "It's okay, Peanut. Can you show Mommy where the bee stung you?" she crooned to Cole, who was still screaming in her arms.

Marshall appeared in the doorway, Ry on his back in the Snuggli and Andi holding his hand. "What on earth is going on?"

"Cole got stung by a bee!" Cam announced from his seat beside his brother on the bed.

"I didn't do it!" Bee protested as she popped her thumb in her mouth.

Marshall ruffled her blonde hair. "Not you, Angel, a bumblebee."

Bee's eyes widened. "Oh!"

Mary's attention was focused on Cole's arm. She could see the stinger poking up out of his little forearm. "It's okay – Mommy's going to get it out."

"Do you need some tweezers?" Marshall asked.

She shook her head as she grasped the tiny stinger between two fingernails and pulled. It popped out and Cole whimpered, burying his head in Mary's neck. "That's it, all done. Now all we need to do is wash your arm, stick a Spiderman band-aid on it, give you some Benadryl and you're good to go."

Marshall recaptured Bee's hand. "Let's go get the medicine – and then let's eat!"

Cam bolted off the bed. "The burgers are done? YES!" he ran from the room.

Colin picked up the forgotten bouquet of wilted wildflowers. "Here, mommy. Cam and I picked these for you," he sniffled.

Mary smiled. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

He sniffed. "We picked them to cheer you up."

She hugged him. "Well, you certainly did. Now, let's go get you cleaned up for supper." She swung him to her hip as she stood.

Colin kissed her cheek and snuggled close. "I love you, mommy."

Mary looked down at her son and ruffled his hair. "I love you too, peanut."

* * *

MJ awoke to the sound of sniffling. She tried to move, but found that her hands were tied to the bed she was lying on. Turning her head, she called out, "Emmy – is that you?"

The sniffling paused and a small voice quivered, "MJ?"

"Yeah, I'm over here – on the other bed."

Emmy rolled over, her tear streaked face coming into view across the darkened room. "Where are we?"

MJ shook her head. "I don't know. I woke up in the car – but I didn't see anything I knew out the window."

"I was sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Who was driving?"

"Some guy named Gus."

Emmy frowned. "Where was Rosie?"

"Was she the lady who gave us the cupcakes?"

Emmy nodded and then said, "Yeah."

"I don't know – I didn't see her in the car."

Emmy whimpered again. "I want to go home – I want Nana." She began to cry.

MJ knew that crying wasn't going to solve anything. It wouldn't bring help any faster and it would only make her miss her own mom and dad more. She pulled on the rope around her wrists but it didn't even give. Emmy's sobs got louder and MJ rolled her eyes.

"Emmy," she called but the girl didn't answer. "EMMY!"

"What?" the girl sniffled.

"You're going to be fine – it's you they want."

"How do you know?"

"Gus told me."

"Oh." There was a pause as Emmy blew her nose on something, probably the sheet on the bed. "What else did he say?"

"That I'm going to be traded for someone else."

Emmy gasped. "Who?"

"I don't know – I thought you might know."

"ME?" Emmy shrieked. "I don't have any idea what's going on! I just want to go home!" she wailed and the sobs started all over again.

MJ buried her face in the pillow and wished she was still asleep.

* * *

Everyone looked up from the extra long picnic table when Mary and Colin emerged from the house. Marshall stepped away from the grill, spatula still in hand, and up to his lover's side, to run his hand down his son's back.

"How are you mon petit chou?" he whispered, running his hand up to tickle Colin under the chin.

"Daddy, stop it!" Cole squirmed in Mary's arms, laughing.

"I think he'll live," Mary smirked as she set him down and he ran to the table.

"I saved you a burger!" Cam crowed and he moved over a couple of inches on the bench so his twin could squeeze in next to him.

"Thanks, brother!" Cole smiled and pulled his plate towards him and reached for the ketchup.

Mary looked around the crowded table and frowned. "Where's Sadie?"

Marshall slung an arm around her shoulders. "She and Jacen took Luke on a short walk down to the stream. They should be back any minute now."

She bristled and pulled away. "You let her go on a walk alone – now?" her words dripped with as much venom as the bee stinger she had just pulled out of Colin's arm.

Marshall sighed as he put down the spatula and turned to face her, his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Mer, we can't put her in glass cage. And she's not alone – she went with Jacen and Luke –"

"Who can't protect her from any henchmen Tony sends after her!" Mary swore under her breath and swung towards the side of the house just as Luke ran around the side, barking madly, Jacen and Sadie in hot pursuit.

"Sorry, he broke away at the gate," Jacen puffed. "Must have smelled the burgers."

"And sorry we're late for supper," Sadie added. "Did you save us any?"

"Dee!" Bee cried, jumping from her seat to wrap her arms around her sister's legs. "Cole hurt."

"What?" Sadie exclaimed.

"What happened, big guy?" Jacen's eyes flitted to the band aid on his arm.

"I got stung by a bee," Cole said, stuffing more food in his mouth. "I'm OK."

Bee tugged on Sadie's overalls. "I didn't do it!" she declared.

Sadie laughed and tugged on her little sister's pigtail. "Of course not, silly. It was a bumblebee."

Bee nodded and returned to her seat. Mary continued to look at Sadie and she shifted on her feet. "Is something wrong, Mom?"

"No – just – I'm glad you're back."

Sadie gave Mary a quick hug. "Me too – I'm starving."

Marshall set another platter of burgers on the table. "Well then, let's eat!"

* * *

"You're telling me that my daughter worked in Witness Protection?"

Brandi shared a quick glance with Peter before locking eyes with her mother again. "Yes."

"Does this mean she knows where your father is?"

Brandi reared back in surprise. "What – mom, that's so not the point right now!"

Jinx waved the words away. "Of course not – I'm just, I hear those words and I'm transported back to the early seventies when your father left us and feds showed up and-"

"Mom."

Jinx shook her head, trying to clear her head of the memories. "I can't believe Mary went into that line of work. Do you think it had something to do with her father? Some desire to try and find him? I mean, it's ridiculous after all this time-"

"MOM!"

Brandi's shout cut through Jinx's babbling and the older woman stopped short, meeting her daughter's eyes in surprise. She reached across the tabletop and grasped Brandi's hands. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. Of course, none of that's important. This is just a shock, that's all."

"I know – it came as a big surprise to us as well. But prepare yourself for another – Mary called me this afternoon."

Jinx's mouth fell open and she released one of her daughter's hands to cover her mouth. "Really?" she mumbled through her fingers. "How is she?"

"Aside from being worried about her niece and all of us – she's doing OK."

"Did she say where-"

Brandi shook her head. "No mom, Mary didn't tell me where she is and I didn't ask. It was more than enough just to hear her voice after all these years."

Jinx's eyes teared and she nodded. "I wish I could have talked to her."

Brandi squeezed her hand. "She told me to tell you she's proud of you – for staying on the wagon and for opening your dance school."

The tears slipped out and a sob escaped. "Oh Brandi, I fell off the wagon last night!"

Brandi's eyes met Peter's for confirmation and he nodded slightly. She swallowed hard as she stood and went around the table to gather her mom in her arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last night, mom, and I'm really sorry if I implied in any way that you were responsible for MJ's disappearance."

Jinx sobbed harder. "But I am! I wasn't – watching-"

"No, mom! I won't have you blame yourself. That's just what this sick bastard wants. We'll get MJ back, along with the other girl, and everything will be fine."

Jinx swallowed her tears. "You sound so sure."

Brandi fought her own. "I have to be – because I can't face the alternative."

At her words, Peter came and wrapped his arms around both of them. "We'll get her back. And you'll stay on the wagon, Jinx, by taking it one day at a time, remember?"

Jinx nodded her agreement, unable to speak as her arms tightened around her family.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"I thought you said you'd help me."

"I thought you meant-"

"What?"

"I don't know - research or something! Not lifting your dad's credit card and booking a plane ticket to New York City!"

"Shh!" Sadie hissed, clamping a hand over his mouth and shooting a furtive glance down the hall. "Look, you don't have to help me. I can do this on my own. I already took Daddy's American Express card during supper and I'm sure I can figure out how to book-"

Jacen snorted. "Oh sure, right. You know I'm the computer geek around here." He opened his Notebook computer and waited while it booted up. "Why New York City, anyway? Didn't you say your grandpa died a few years ago?"

Sadie played with the edge of his comforter as they sat together on his bed. "He did – but my uncle is still alive."

"Wait – the same one who had you kidnapped?"

She nodded. "If anyone knows where my dad is, it will be Uncle Stefano."

"Uncle Stefano? Okay, you're making that up – with a name like that, how could he be anything but a villain?"

"What? It's a perfectly good Italian name," Sadie protested but a second later both of them broke down in giggles.

Jacen's computer beeped and the next few minutes were spent in looking for a plane ticket. "There's a flight at two A.M.," he pointed to his screen. "There's a few seats left."

Sadie glanced at the clock – three hours from now. She would have to leave soon in order to catch the train and go through customs. "Book it."

Jacen's fingers flew across the keyboard so fast she almost missed it – but not quite. "Hey, you booked two tickets, not one."

He shut down his computer and turned to face her. "You didn't think I was going to let you go alone, did you?"

She shook her head at him. "Jay, who's going to take care of your mom and the girls if you come with me?"

"They're perfectly safe here with your parents."

"No, Jay, it's too dangerous."

He crossed his arms. "Exactly – it's too dangerous for you to go alone- especially since you're still having nightmares and freezing up whenever we start talking about New York."

She glared at him and he glared right back.

He pushed his glasses up his nose. "And it's too late – I've already booked it. I'm going with you, Sadie."

She felt a rush of anger at his open defiance but it was quickly replaced by relief that she wouldn't be facing the monsters alone.

"I didn't ask you to do this."

He pushed his glasses up further. "I know – I'm volunteering. Hey, it's what best friends do, right?"

She shook her head again. "We're going to get in so much trouble, Jay. Are you sure-"

For the briefest of moments, his lips covered hers, unsure and unsteady, and he pulled away so fast that she nearly fell over. "Yes, I'm sure. Now, will you get out of here and pack your backpack? We've got to leave in like, ten minutes."

Still looking at him like he was crazy, she shrugged, "OK – don't forget your passport. I'll meet you by the front door in ten minutes."

* * *

Mary's eyes flew open.

For several minutes she laid still, her head cushioned on Marshall's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating, her breathing in sync with his. The house was quiet and still – just as it should be in the middle of the night and practically the only time of day that it was; especially now with the addition of the Jenna and her small tribe. _Perhaps one of the girls stirred, maybe that's what woke me up. _But as she continued to listen and didn't hear Josie or Jada or Jenna's soft voice soothing them back to sleep, she knew that couldn't have been it.

So what had awakened her? She knew she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep until she had checked on her own children. Slowly and carefully she began to extricate herself from Marshall's arms, which was next to impossible as the man tightened his hold as she tried to slip away.

"Mary?" he murmured sleepily, reaching out for her.

"Shh," she soothed, her hand running down his chest, "I'll be right back. Everything's fine." _I think._

"'M, OK," he sighed and pulled her pillow into his arms. She smiled and left their room with Luke on her heels.

First she checked on Ry and Andi. Both of her girls were sleeping peacefully. Ry had kicked off her blanket and her pacifier was out of her mouth. Mary moved to the side of the crib, tucking the blanket back around her baby girl. Andi rolled over in her sleep, murmuring softly, but didn't wake up as Mary slipped from the room.

Next she checked on the twins. She opened the door softly because even though her boys could sleep through a hurricane, they were now sharing their room with Jacen. She glanced to the left and saw that Jacen was completely under his covers, all curled up. Turning back to the bunk beds, she saw that both of her boys were out cold, but that tonight, Cam had climbed into the top bunk to sleep with Cole. She smiled. Cam wasn't usually so openly affectionate. _It must be the bee sting._ She straightened their covers and backed out of the room.

Sadie's room was dark and still – too still. Mary's danger sense was in full alert as she crept to her daughter's bedside, and there still wasn't any sound of breathing. She pulled the covers down and then threw them back in shock at the sight of pillows piled on top of the mattress.

"Marshall!" she screamed as she snapped on the bedside lamp, scanning the room, looking for signs of forced entry. Finding none she went back to the boys' room and yanked the covers off Jacen's bed.

"MARSHALL!" she screamed, running back to the hall.

"What?" he demanded as he stumbled through their bedroom doorway. "What's happened?"

The guest room door flew open and Jenna stood there, holding a sleepy-eyed Josie. "Where's the fire?"

Marshall motioned to Mary who gritted her teeth, holding up bed sheets in her clenched fists. "It's Sadie and Jacen – they're gone."

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap! Can you believe they did THAT? Want more? Reviews are LOVE!**


	17. Out of the frying pan

**A/N: We had a saying on the LJ boards when Mary used to do something impossible or improbable - 'She's magic.' Now, I don't know how Sadie and Jacen get through customs. Perhaps Jacen uses an old Jedi mind trick. But Sadie is Mary's daughter - so maybe she's magic too!**

**This chapter was fun to write and is action packed - I hope you enjoy! (sorry it's a few days late :)**

* * *

Jenna looked at Mary in confusion as Marshall pushed past her and into Sadie's room. "What do you mean, they're gone? Isn't Jacen-"

Marshall reappeared in the doorway. "Her backpack's gone."

Jenna began to shake. "No – they're just talking somewhere, I'm sure." She shifted Josie to her hip and went down the hall towards the boys' room.

Marshall caught Mary's arm before she could follow. "They've gone after MJ."

"What?" Mary hissed. "How do you know?"

"I found this on Sadie's bedside table."

Mary's eyes scanned the page. "'Mom and Dad – please don't be mad but I can't let MJ get hurt, not when I can save her.'" She shoved a hand through her hair in frustration. "I can't believe she'd – and what's this at the bottom? 'Mom – I'm sorry but I couldn't let Sadie go alone- Jacen.'" The paper trembled in her hand. "Marshall – they're going to get themselves killed! We don't even know where they went! How are we going to-"

He gripped her shoulders and shook her once, hard. "Mary, stop it! We're trained to find people, remember? We can do this."

She took a deep breath. "Right, you're right. But she's not just anyone – she's our daughter."

He swallowed heavily. "I know – but we can't focus on that right now."

Jenna rejoined them. "I've looked everywhere – they're not in the house."

Wordlessly, Mary handed her the note and waited while Jenna read it. "What's going on?" she demanded. "What haven't you told me?"

"You fill Jenna in on the kidnappings," Marshall instructed, pushing the women towards the kitchen. "I'm going to check Jay's lap top."

* * *

No one had left the office in over twenty-four hours.

Stan flat out refused to leave until the girls were found and Eleanor wouldn't leave his side. The two of them took catnaps on his sofa, jumping at every little sound or ring of the telephone. Finally, Charlie and Delia each went home for five hours to sleep, shower, and change clothes at their boss' insistence.

It was when Charlie was returning from his short break that he knocked on Stan's office door, which caused a dozing Stan to start to his feet. He scrubbed a hand across his weary face and waved Charlie in.

"I'm sorry, Chief-"

"No, no, no, Kid – don't apologize. I was just resting my eyes."

Charlie gave a small smile. "My dad used to say that – anyway, I just got back and I needed to talk to you."

Stan's eyebrows rose. "Really? About what?"

"Rosie – I've remembered a couple of things that may or may not be helpful to the investigation."

"Go on."

"She spent a lot of time in New York City – at least that's where she told me she was going. So I did some checking and she frequently flew into JFK airport. There were also corresponding charges on her credit card for the Ritz-Carlton-"

Stan whistled. "That's not a cheap place."

Charlie shook his head. "No – and she stayed there for seven to ten nights most trips."

"I thought she was a model – wouldn't those have been for her modeling shoots?"

"The number I have for her manager is disconnected."

"What?"

Charlie nodded slowly. "That's right. It's 'no longer in service – please hang up and try again'."

"Have you been able to reach the modeling company – what did they say?"

"They said they've never had a model named Rosalie Peters working for them."

Stan groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Damn it, this son of a bitch is good!" he swore, slamming his fist on his desk.

"I'm sorry, sir. I really screwed up-"

Stan pointed a finger at his pale inspector. "Don't! That's just what that bastard wants us to do – wallow in our guilt and be so busy throwing our own pity parties that we can't focus on finding the girls. If anyone is to blame, it's me, all right? I ran a background check on Rosie and it came back clean – so I didn't take it any further. Alison didn't trust her and I told her she was just being paranoid and now she's dead. Her death is on my hands – I'll have to live with that, son. But right now Emmy and MJ are depending on us – can you focus on helping me find them?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good – and don't call me sir."

"Right, sorry."

Stan waved the words away. "So Rosie spent a good deal of time at the Ritz – I wonder if any of the hotel staff would remember her – and anyone else she might have met there," he mused aloud.

Charlie stood to leave but Stan stopped him. "Wait, you said you had a couple of things. What else did you think of?"

He shrugged. "I don't know how or if it fits but Rosie had a tattoo on her right shoulder – it was of the phoenix bird."

Stan leaned back in his chair. "And we're back to phoenix. What the hell does it mean? Did she ever explain her tattoo to you?"

Charlie shook his head. "When I asked her about it, she just laughed and said, 'Oh, I wanted a bird tattoo and couldn't decide which one so I closed my eyes and just pointed.'"

"And you believed that?"

Charlie squirmed. "At the time – yes. Now, I think she was feeding me a line."

"I think we definitely need to find out more about your former fiancée, Kid."

* * *

"Anything?"

Marshall looked up from the screen. "Jacen booked two tickets on the redeye flight to NYC. It left at two."

Mary glanced at the clock on the wall: 3:15 and gritted her teeth. _If only I'd woken up sooner – they're well over the Atlantic by now. _"How did they pay for it?"

He fought a smile. "One of them lifted my credit card."

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "I've booked us on the first flight in the morning – it leaves at seven."

"That doesn't give – wait, US?" Mary repeated.

"I'm not staying home this time."

"You can't come, Marshall. You're dead, remember?"

"If Tony Jr can come back from the dead, so can I."

"Do you think that's funny?"

"Not especially – I'm being serious."

"And I'm serious when I say that there are still people out there who want you dead – especially Tony Jr."

"I'm not going to stay in hiding when my daughter willing put her life in danger to save a cousin she's never seen. She's counting on us, Mary – you and me – to come save her and Jacen and Emmy and MJ from the bastard that gave her life. Now, are you with me? Are you ready to slay this monster once and for all – for our family?"

Mary wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a short fierce kiss. "Let's lock and load, partner."

He grinned. "I love it that you can make even our work sound dirty."

* * *

The buzzing phone on the bedside table pulled the man from sleep and he reached a groping hand for the object.

"Hello?" he mumbled groggily.

"_Code red."_

The man sat up, instantly alert. "Where?"

"_JFK airport."_

He reached for a notepad and began to scribble. "Flight?"

"_Transatlantic air, flight #3387 from London – check arrival time. Do you need me to repeat that?"_

"No, I got it. Number of passengers and description?"

"_Two passengers: ten year old girl and twelve year old boy, names Sadie and Jacen. I'll email their current school photos to your account."_

"Instructions?"

"_Meet the plane and wait with Sadie and Jacen at a secure location until you hear from me."_

The man stiffened. "You're flying in? I don't think that's-"

"_It's not open for debate, Plum. This is my daughter we're talking about. I'll be in touch."_

Plum stared into the distance as the phone went dead in his hands.

* * *

"She did WHAT?"

"_You heard me, Eleanor."_

"She really is your daughter, isn't she?"

"_I don't have time for 'I told you so's' – I just wanted to let you know what was going on and tell you that Marshall and I are on the next flight to NYC-"_

"Wait, no. You have to talk him out of it – if Tony Jr gets wind of the fact that Marshall is still alive-"

"_I know but there's no talking him out of this. Sadie's his daughter and Marshall is in full 'bad ass Marshal' mode – something I haven't seen in over six years. Don't worry, I can watch his ass like no one else." _

Eleanor snorted. "I hope so – but Stan's going to hit the roof when he finds out I've been keeping this secret from him."

"_How's he going to find out when we're in New York City and you're in Albuquerque?"_

She sighed. "Because we're coming to New York City too."

* * *

"Mommy, where Dee?"

Mary's eyes met Marshall's over the top of Bee's head. She swallowed as she pulled her daughter closer, wanting to savor this brief moment before she had to race out the door to save her daughter, her niece, and shoot more bad guys.

"Yeah, how come she gets to sleep while we had to get up so early?" Cole complained from his seat next to Marshall.

Marshall cleared his throat. "Your sister isn't sleeping – she's not here."

"Where is she?" Cam demanded. "Is she at the store?"

"No, she's-" Mary stopped, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"She and Jay went on a trip-" Marshall explained.

"Without US!" Cam and Cole cried in unison.

Bee began to cry.

"Your mom and I didn't know they were going-"

Cole gasped. "They ran away!"

Bee cried harder and threw her arms around Mary's neck. She was shooting SOS signals to Marshall but he was treading water here, having no idea what to say. "No, they didn't run away – they went to help someone. You know your mom has a sister, your Aunt Brandi?"

Cam nodded. "Bee is named for her, right?"

Marshall nodded. "That's right. Well, Aunt Brandi has a little girl named after your mom, her name is MJ – and she's just about your age," he nodded at the boys. "Your sister and Jay went to help MJ."

"Sadie went to America?" Cam gasped.

"Yes."

"By herself?" Cole added.

"No, bonehead – Jay went too!" Cam argued, hitting his brother on the head and Cole hit him on the arm.

"Boys!" Marshall barked, and waited for them to stop rough housing. "Yes, Sadie and Jay went by themselves."

"So, are you going to go get her and bring her home?" Cole asked.

Marshall swallowed as he looked at Mary. It was so simple from their point of view – their sister had run off and their parents were going to go get her and bring her home. But they knew nothing about Sadie's birth mom or Emmy or custody issues – and how much could they really comprehend at their age?

"Daddy?" Bee whispered. "Dee come home?"

"Yes, your mom and I will bring them home."

Mary's eyes closed at his words and her head bowed as she kissed the top of Bee's head, not meeting his gaze. Cole tugged on his hand and drew his attention.

"Can we eat breakfast now?"

* * *

"Do you have a plan?"

"A plan?"

"Yeah – for what to do once we land?"

"I need to go potty."

Jay rolled his eyes. "The bathroom is right back there."

Sadie shook her head. "No, I'm not using that one again. It's tiny and it moves and it's weird."

He laughed. "Okay, so do you have a plan for after you pee?"

"Find my Uncle Stefano's address."

"And how do we do that – no one has telephone books anymore."

She shrugged. "Find someone with a computer and ask them to look it up for us, I guess. This wouldn't be a problem if you had brought yours."

"I didn't want to lug it through security and –"

"Okay, okay. After we have the address, we need to find the subway because I don't think a taxi will take our money."

"We could find somewhere to change it."

She frowned. "Do you know where to do that?"

"We could ask someone."

She shrugged again. "Okay – but I think the subway would be easier."

"Maybe you're right – you're the one that lived here."

"Only until I was three."

"Did you ride on the subway a lot?"

Sadie shook her head. "No, Gino drove us everywhere."

He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Who's Gino?"

She shivered. "He was my mom's bodyguard."

Jay's eyes bugged out. "You guys had a bodyguard?"

She nodded.

"Why? What for?"

She shrugged. "I don't know – I was only three."

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

He paused then grinned as he whispered, "So, how much trouble do you think we're going to be in when they find out we're gone?"

She groaned. "We'll probably be grounded for the rest of the summer."

He laughed. "Well, since we live in the same house and can hang out it's not much of a punishment, is it?"

She smiled back as the plane touched down at JFK airport in New York City.

* * *

"Sadie Fielding and Jacen Phillips?"

They froze at the sound of their names and stared at the man in front of them. Jay's free hand reached out and grasped hers, interlocking their fingers together.

"Who wants to know?" Jay demanded, injecting as much bravado into the tone as he could.

The man gave a slight smile, but in his wooden face, it came across as a grimace. "My name is Steward Plum, I'm an associate of your father, Marshall Fielding," he nodded at Sadie. "He called me – he's very worried about the both of you. He wanted me to meet the plane and wait with you until he arrives."

"My dad's coming?" Sadie squeaked out.

Plum nodded. "He's on his way – should be here in a few short hours."

Sadie's shoulders slumped. She wanted him to come after her – but not before she found MJ and Emmy. Jay's fingers gave her a reassuring squeeze and his eyes sent her a silent message.

"I have to go potty," she announced.

Plum's left eyebrow rose. "You just got off the plane."

"I didn't go on the plane."

"Why not?"

"She has a phobia of airplane restrooms," Jay explained.

Plum cleared his throat disbelievingly but made a motion for them to follow. He led them to the women's restroom fifty yards away. "Jacen and I will wait right here – you have ten minutes. If you don't come out, I will come in after you."

Sadie dropped Jay's hand in shock. "But this is the ladies' room!"

Plum merely raised his eyebrow again and she scurried inside.

* * *

_Ten minutes – I have ten minutes. That's not enough time!_

Sadie used the bathroom quickly, thanks to the fact that she was used to having little brothers and a sister banging on the door at home telling her to hurry up. But she knew that time was slipping away. How was she going to get past Plum without him seeing her?

The answer came as the handicapped stall swung open and an enormous fat woman drove out in a motorized wheelchair. Sadie danced from one foot to the other as the lady washed her hands and then slowly motored towards the doorway.

She didn't notice Sadie crouched down beside her chair.

Neither did Plum.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, could you look up an address for me?"

The cowboy looked up from his iPad. "Why, sure, little lady. Business or residential?"

Sadie glanced over her shoulder before looking up at him in confusion. "Um, it's a house-"

"Do you know the street?"

She shook her head. "No, but it's my uncle's. His name is Stefano Forelli."

The cowboy's fingers typed in the name. "There you are, little lady." He showed her the address on the screen. "Do you have something to write it on?"

Sadie nodded as she opened her backpack, digging inside for paper and pencil. She scribbled the address down. "Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome, darlin'!" he called after her fleeing figure.

* * *

Plum looked at his watch and frowned. "I'm going in there." He pinned Jacen in his glare. "Don't even think about moving."

Jay shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere without Sadie."

Plum nodded and stepped into the women's restroom. "Federal agent!"

Jay felt a tug on his hand and gasped. "Sadie! Where did you come from?"

"Later – run!" she ordered, gripping his hand in hers.

"I thought – you left – me!" he panted.

She laughed. "You're stuck – with me!"

The two of them melted into the crowds of JFK airport.

* * *

"So things are really going well?"

"It's all there in the quarterly report."

"I've got to hand it to you, Rene, you've really turned Phoenix I&E around. Before you came along, that company was this close to declaring chapter eleven but now-"

Rene smiled. "It just needed some TLC, and some capital-"

Stefano laughed. "Quite a bit of capital; wherever did you find donors with such deep pockets?"

"Who said I did?"

"You mean, you used your own money?"

"I'm not saying that either – why look a gift horse in the mouth, eh? You've got what you wanted: another flourishing company for your portfolio and I'm a very wealthy man."

"Just trying to make conversation; you're a very private person, Rene."

"I like it that way – is there anything else you'd like to know about Phoenix, or are we finished?"

Stefano closed the report. "No, I think that's it. I'll call if I have questions."

"I'll be in and out of the office for the rest of the summer – but my secretary knows how to get in touch with me."

* * *

"I think it's that one on the corner."

"How can you tell? You haven't been here since you were three and you can't see the number from here-"

"I don't know, Jay – I just – I just think that's it. Something about the steps-" Sadie's voice trailed off as her steps slowed and she suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What is it?" Jay hovered near her elbow. "You OK?"

She nodded. "I – I just –" she turned and looked at him. "I don't think I could do this if you weren't here-"

He reached down and squeezed her hand. "Come on."

She kept her hand in his and resumed walking. They were so focused on the house that they didn't notice the black sedan coming slowly toward them until it pulled up to the curb and stopped. A man in a three piece business suit got out, openly staring.

"Sadie?" the man whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

Jay moved slightly in front of her, not liking the look of this man. There was something about his eyes-

"I don't mean to frighten you – either of you-" the man continued, his gaze now including Jacen. "But is your name Sadie?"

Glancing up at Jay for reassurance, she stepped out from behind him. "Yes, why?"

The man suddenly switched tracks. "You seem lost, can I help you?"

Jay shook his head. "We're not lost."

"We're going to my Uncle's house," Sadie gestured down the street.

The man turned and looked where she had pointed. "Your uncle wouldn't happen to be Stefano Forelli, would he?"

Sadie started. "Yes, why?"

Rene's reserve crumbled and he knelt at his daughter's feet. "Oh Sadie, I can't believe it! I've been searching for you for so long – and you found me!"

Sadie backed up a step and looked at Jay, before looking back at the man in front of her. "Are you-"

Rene nodded. "Yes, angel. I'm your father."

* * *

**A/N: Come into my parlor. . . . Reviews are LOVE!**


	18. Into the Fire

**A/N: It's Sunday and time for another chapter - enjoy ;)**

* * *

"What do you mean, you're leaving? Can I come? Do you have a lead? What is it? I can't just-"

Peter put a hand on Brandi's arm, stopping her flow of words. "Honey, let the man talk."

Brandi bit her lip. "I'm sorry, it's just – it's been over twenty four hours, you know? They say that the first twenty four hours is the most critical and now that we're past it, I'm afraid my thoughts are beginning to run away with me. I know we haven't heard anything and I'm trying to tell myself that no news is-"

"Brandi!"

She flinched at her husband's tone but when she looked at Stan all she saw was a twinkle of amusement in his dark eyes. "I'm sorry – go on."

Stan sighed. "Eleanor and I are going to New York City to see if we can learn more about Rosie – the woman who kidnapped the girls. Apparently she spent quite a bit of time there the past couple of years. We'll also be talking to Carmen, Emmy's mother, to see if she can help us. I just wanted to stop by and tell you myself that I was leaving town – but Charlie will be in touch, keeping you updated on the investigation. And I will call you if anything major develops."

Brandi crossed the room and laid her hand on his arm. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"We don't have any new leads, Brandi."

She shook her head. "No, it's not about MJ-" she swallowed. "Is Mary OK?"

Stan sighed and looked at Peter, who shrugged. "You might as well tell her. She's like a dog with a bone – she won't let go until she's got it out of you."

"Sadie's run away-"

Brandi gasped. "What? Why?"

"She left Mary a note, telling her she was going to rescue MJ—"

"Oh no, no, no," she cried, backing up until she felt Peter's hands rest on her shoulders. "She can't give herself up to that monster! You have to do something!"

"We are, Brandi. We have US Marshals meeting the plane and Mary herself is on the way to meet her."

Peter squeezed his wife's shoulders. "See? She'll be fine."

Brandi shivered. "God, I hope so."

* * *

Sadie cocked her head to one side, looking at the man kneeling in front of her. He didn't look at all familiar – except around the eyes. There was something about them. . . .

She shook her head. "I don't know you."

Rene smiled. "I know – I had plastic surgery and it completely changed the way I look. I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. What can I say or do to convince you I'm your father?"

She swallowed. She had so few memories of him – he hadn't been around very much. She actually had more memories of Gino and Papa Tony than her own father. She looked up at Jay, silently asking him to help her. He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Maybe if you could think of something only her father would know – then she would know it was really you," Jay suggested.

"That's a good idea, yes," Rene's smile widened and Sadie thought it made him look like the big bad wolf in Little Red Riding Hood. She shivered and backed up a step, closer to Jay's side. "Well, let's see, you hardly talked at all when I knew you – and when you did, you stuttered."

She curled her lip. "Lots of kids do that."

He could tell she was unconvinced. "You had a favorite stuffed toy – a bunny named, oh what was it?"

_Muffy. _"All kids have a favorite toy." She sniffed as she lifted her chin defiantly.

Rene knew that was strike two and that he had better come up with something fast or these two were going to start screaming for help in a minute. His gaze landed on her chin. "Wait! I know how you got that scar!"

Sadie froze. No one knew how she had gotten that scar. Mary and Marshall said it must have happened when she was a baby – long before they knew her.

"How?" she whispered, her tone skeptical.

"You were two years old and your mom had gone dress shopping, leaving you with me – something that didn't happen very often," Rene spoke softly, afraid that she would bolt if he talked too loudly. "We had just started potty training you-"

"Hey!" Sadie protested, her face turning red.

Rene chuckled. "Sorry – but it's part of the story, ok?"

She nodded. "Go on."

"Anyway, you had just used the potty and I was looking for your pants when you broke away from me and ran through our rooms, laughing. I chased you around the living room, around the coffee table waving your little pants-" he swallowed. "And when you turned to look at me you fell-"

"And I hit my chin on the edge of the table," Sadie whispered.

Rene's eyes lit up. "You remember?"

She nodded as the memory washed over her in quick film cuts: falling, screaming, pain, her father picking her up and holding her close, the hospital room with her father hovering above her again.

She looked into his eyes – they were the same eyes as in her memory. His face was different but the eyes were the same. "I guess it is you."

"Sadie-" Rene choked, reaching for her.

"No," she shook her head and backed up into Jay's side. "I came for MJ and my sister, not you."

"But you're my daughter."

"No, I'm not. My name is Sadie Fielding and I already have a father."

Rage started to build inside Rene as he climbed slowly to his feet. "We can talk about this later. Let's get off the street." He motioned to his car.

Not letting go of Jay's hand, she took a step forward.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?"

"With Sadie."

"I don't think so."

"Let's get one thing straight – if I don't go, neither does she."

Rene stared down at the geeky boy in glasses and resisted the urge to laugh. He seriously thought he was a bodyguard of some sort for his daughter? From what – him? Whatever, he could be dealt with later.

He opened the car door. "Fine, get in."

Not a single word was spoken as they rode back to the hotel. Rene was thinking furiously about what was to be done with the unforeseen complication of this boy. He watched as his daughter rested her head on the boy's shoulder and fell into a fitful sleep. _She obviously trusts him and the way he looks at her – _He started. It was ridiculous – his daughter was barely ten and the boy couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen at the most. And yet, watching the two of them reminded him of young love, of the early uncomplicated days of Angela and himself. He knew he had to tread very carefully here. His daughter obviously didn't trust him and if he got rid of her little friend too soon, he might never win her over. But he also couldn't take any chances that one or both of them might be carrying a tracking device that would have the feds on them before he could get her to the safe house.

* * *

Sadie looked suspiciously around the hotel lobby as they crossed the floor to the bank of elevators.

"You've got my-"

"Shh!" Rene hissed as he pushed her and Jacen into the elevator. "Not down here! We can talk upstairs."

She glared at him from the back of the car as they rode to the top floor. Rene opened the suite's door and waited while the kids entered first.

"Hey boss, what's this?"

"Later. Search them, Paulie."

"Bags too?"

"Yes."

Both Sadie and Jacen watched in open mouthed astonishment as the big muscled man dumped the contents of their back packs on the floor and rifled through the notebooks, snacks, playing cards, and clothes. "Nothing, boss. Want me to take the bags apart?" Paulie asked as he pulled out a knife.

Rene looked up from his iPad. "No, search them first. Be gentle with the girl – she's my daughter."

"No kidding – the one you've been looking for?"

"Yes."

Paulie stepped over to his duffel and pulled out a black device and waved it over Sadie, listening as it emitted beeping sounds. The sounds grew louder as the device swept down her right arm and Paulie settled it over her wrist. "Uh oh – we got a problem, boss. Looks like she's got a tracker in this pretty bracelet of hers."

Sadie clutched her charm bracelet. "What's wrong with my bracelet?"

Rene nodded. "Take it."

"NO!" Sadie screamed and Jacen flew to her side.

Paulie reached out and with a quick flick of his hand he ripped the trinket from Sadie's wrist. She screamed and held her bleeding wrist to her chest as Jacen wrapped his arms around her, his eyes shooting daggers behind his glasses.

"Here you go, boss," Paulie held the trinket out.

Rene back handed him, the slap sending Paulie back a step. "You idiot! I told you to be gentle with my daughter! Is that how you follow my instructions?"

Paulie shook his head, one hand holding his bruised cheek.

"Go find some first aid supplies for Sadie."

"Yes, boss." Paulie stomped out of the room.

Rene approached his daughter slowly, but Sadie turned in Jacen's arms, still whimpering and holding her injured wrist.

"I'm sorry about your wrist."

"What about her bracelet?" Jacen demanded, his eyes flashing.

"I'll buy you another, Sadie, I promise."

Sadie turned her head enough to look at him with one eye. "I don't want another one. My parents gave me that one – I want it back!"

Rene shook his head. "I can't do that – it has a tracking device in it. I can't have anyone, let alone your adopted parents finding us after I've just gotten you back. They'll send me to prison-"

"Where you belong!" Sadie cried.

"I know you don't mean that – you're just upset about your bracelet. We'll talk more when you're calmer," Rene soothed. "We have plenty of time – we have a long trip ahead of us, plenty of time to get reacquainted." He nodded and ran a hand down her back before walking back to the other side of the room.

"Don't make him angry," Jay whispered in her ear. "You saw what he did to that guy – I don't want him hurting you."

Sadie shivered. "It's okay – mom and dad are on the way."

He frowned. "But how are they going to find us?"

"Mom found Dad and me last time – so I know that together they can find us this time."

He snorted. "I wish I had your confidence. How's your wrist?"

"I'm still bleeding." Together they applied pressure and the flow of blood stopped.

"Did you know your parents put something in your bracelet?" he whispered, glancing over her shoulder at Rene.

She shook her head. "No – but it sounds like Dad."

He sighed. "I wish I had a Dad like yours – not-" he jerked his head towards Rene.

Sadie curled her lip. "He is not my dad-"

"I know. Come on, let's find something to clean your wrist before that guy gets back with some bandages."

* * *

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in. Hello, Sugar."

"Don't call me that, Gus. I'm your sister, and it's weird."

Gus laughed and blew a perfect smoke ring from his cigar. "So how does it feel to be breathing the clean air of freedom again?"

Giselle crossed the floor and snatched the smelly cigar from his fingers. "The air is far from clean in here. Are you trying to give the little girls upstairs lung cancer?" She ground the end in the ashtray.

"Ah, you sound just like our dear, departed mama when you talk like that – she was always so concerned about the health of the little bambinos, too."

"They didn't ask to breathe in your nasty habit."

"Prison has made you soft."

Giselle grinned, but the emotion didn't reach her eyes. "American prisons aren't really prisons, Gus. Sure, you can't leave but when you still have all the comforts of home plus a personal gym – well, it's better than anything we had growing up."

"So it did make you soft."

"In a way, it was like a vacation – but you know I get itchy when I can't come and go as I please."

"You were made to fly free, Sug- Sis. Just like the birds."

Giselle smiled again, silently acknowledging her code name in this little plot. "So, where are the girls?"

Gus' eyes rolled to the ceiling. "In the bedroom above us. Emmy's a mess – she hardly eats anything and cries all the live long day for her Nana-"

"So you haven't told her Alison's dead?"

"Boss' orders."

Giselle nodded. "And the other girl?"

Gus laughed. "She's a spunky one, she is! She told me not to call her Sugar – said her name is MJ and I needed to use it!"

Giselle smiled, a genuine one this time. "I like her already – too bad she's just a bargaining chip."

"Yeah – and we're going to have to figure out what to do with her because the boss is on his way."

"They gave Sadie up?"

He shook his head. "No, Sadie gave herself up – wanted to save her cousin."

Giselle drummed her fingernails on the desk. "Family loyalty – I can respect that."

"I call it stupidity. Anyway – the boss man says we're to separate the girls before he gets here and think of a way to dispose of MJ."

"Why us?"

"Maybe because he's paying us the big bucks?"

Giselle shrugged. "Well, I can't think on an empty stomach. You got anything to eat in this place?"

Gus nodded as he reached for another cigar. "The kitchen's fully stocked, help yourself."

Giselle headed for the door but stopped and turned at the last moment. "By the way, where's Rosalie? Did she go back to Albuquerque?"

Gus frowned. "You better sit down, 'Elle."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid I had to take care of her."

"What?" Giselle's hands balled into fists. "Why?"

"Boss's orders – he said no looses ends."

"And since when was Rosalie a loose end? I thought she was his lover-"

"She was but I was beginning to see signs that she was weakening, getting soft."

Giselle swore and made the sign of the cross.

"I'm sorry, 'Elle. I know that the two of you were – close."

Her head shot up and her eyes narrowed. "That was years ago – before she got together with him."

"Still, I know that you and she had history, that you-"

"Enough! That's over and done and I'd appreciate it if you didn't rake it up again."

Gus snipped off the end of his cigar and struck a match. "Sure, Sis – if that's what you want."

Giselle took a deep breath. "It is. Now, I'm going to go make myself a sandwich so we can make some decisions, all right?"

Gus nodded and watched his sister go. As soon as the door closed behind her, Giselle let the silent tears come, holding back the sobs as she grieved for her lover.

* * *

"Hello, Emmy."

Emmy blinked at the dark haired woman sitting on the edge of the bed. "Who are you?" she squeaked as she tried to scoot away, but failed as the restraints held her fast.

"My name is Giselle, but you can call me Elle if you want to."

"I want to go home. I want my Nana."

"Yes, I know. But unfortunately neither of those things is in my power to give you right now. What I can do is untie you so you can move around the room a little bit – would you like that?"

Emmy looked at the woman in suspicion. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Giselle smiled. "Why shouldn't I be nice to you?"

"Because you kidnapped me!" Emmy screamed.

The woman shook her head. "It's not kidnapping when we're taking you back to your father, is it?"

Emmy gasped. "My father is dead."

"No, he's not. He's very much alive and he's on his way right now to see you – along with your sister, Sadie."

Emmy swallowed. "Sadie?"

Giselle nodded. "Did you know you have a sister?"

"Nana showed me pictures – she looks like me."

"I have one with me. Do you want to see it?"

Emmy nodded. Giselle held out her iPhone and Emmy stared in wonder at the image. "Where did you get this?"

"Your father took it. And you know something? You're right, the two of you do look alike."

"Please untie me."

With a few swift tugs, Emmy was free and she leapt from the bed, running across the room to MJ's side. "MJ? You awake?"

MJ nodded, her eyes fluttering open.

Emmy leaned close. "Did you hear?"

MJ nodded again but before she could speak, Giselle loomed over the bed. "I'm sorry to say it's time to separate you girls."

"What? NO!" Emmy shrieked, as she threw herself across MJ. "I want to stay with my friend."

Giselle snapped her fingers and suddenly Gus was in the room, lifting a kicking, screaming Emmy into his arms. "Time to go, Princess. We have to get you freshened up to meet your family." The door slammed shut behind them, leaving Giselle staring down at MJ.

"Well, what are we going to do with you?"

MJ was trying not to cry. "Let me go?"

Giselle nodded. "We could do that – but what's to stop you from bringing the police back to rescue your friend?"

MJ shook her head. "I don't know where we are – I just want to go home." A couple of tears slipped out of her right eye.

"Shh, bambino. Don't cry," Giselle wiped the tears away. "I was told you were the strong, feisty one. Don't disappoint me now."

MJ bit her lip and squared her tiny shoulders. "Sadie is coming?"

"She's on her way right now – along with a friend. We're not sure what to do with him either," Giselle mused aloud.

"Emmy's bed is empty – he can stay with me," MJ suggested.

Giselle chuckled. "All right, bambino. But just until we figure out what to do with both of you."

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap! What's going to happen to MJ now? And who saw that coming with Giselle? Want more? Reviews are LOVE!**


	19. Phoenix

"Let me get this straight: you lost two kids in JFK airport."

"Yes."

"You – a US federal Marshal were outfoxed by two kids under the age of thirteen."

"Yes."

"Mary, let it go," Marshall pleaded, not lifting his eyes from the lap top balanced precariously on his knees. "After all, you don't have room to talk. Up until six years ago you wouldn't be caught dead with a ten year old unless it was for your job."

She snorted. "Yeah, well, I never lost one of them, did I?"

"I happen to recall an incident back in '05 with Simon Trest-"

"Oh God – must you always have a mind like a steel trap?"

"If memory serves, Simon climbed out of his bedroom window in the middle of the night to go meet-"

"See? SO not my fault! And I found him before anything bad happened!"

Marshall snorted. "Yeah, thanks to me and my uncanny sense of-" the computer beeped and their bickering stopped as she leaned over his shoulder.

"You found her?"

"Ritz-Carlton hotel."

She nodded. "Let's go."

Marshall closed his lap top. "Thanks, Plum."

"Yeah, for nothing," Mary muttered as Marshall elbowed her in the ribs.

Plum inclined his head. "Do you need anything else? Maybe I should come with you-"

Marshall shook his head. "No – we got it from here. I'll be in touch if I need you."

Plum nodded and watched as they melted into the crowd. "Be careful, sir," he whispered.

* * *

"This news is going to devastate her," Dr. Nyguen shook his head. "Carmen's mental state is tenuous at best."

"What exactly does that mean, Doc?" Stan prodded.

The doctor sighed. "It means that I'm gravely concerned. She's spending more time sleeping than I'd like. I've dialed back the dosage on her tranquilizers but it doesn't seem to have had any effect. When she's awake, she still can't remember what it is you came to tell her, Eleanor."

"But she does remember that I came?" Eleanor interjected.

Dr. Nyguen nodded. "She's tried to come up with a reason since I can't give her one-"

"What has she come up with?"

"She thinks you came to help get her ready for her release in a couple of weeks – that her mother was too busy to come so you came instead."

Eleanor nodded thoughtfully and shared a look with Stan. "Well, it's not a far-fetched idea, but it shows that she definitely doesn't remember that her mother is dead."

"Exactly. And now you've come with more bad news." The doctor shook his head. "Do you have any idea if Sadie is with her father?"

"No, we're hoping we can intercept her before that happens."

"I hope so as well."

"Doctor, we need to talk to Carmen – see if she can tell us anything about Tony Jr. What he was like as a young man, his hobbies, etc. She's the only link we have."

Dr. Nyguen tapped the table a couple of times in thought. "I don't like it – and I have no idea what it will do to her state of mind. How are you going to explain asking her these questions now? I don't want you breaking the news of her mother's death and Emmy's kidnapping to her all over again – not now."

"I thought I'd come at it from the angle of her anonymous letter – tell her we believe her about the possibility of her husband being alive and that we're reopening the investigation," Stan explained.

Dr. Nyguen. "All right, I'll allow you to ask her some questions – but I'm going to be present the whole time and if she becomes agitated, I'm going to end it, all right?"

Stan nodded in agreement.

* * *

"The signal's coming from over there-" Marshall pointed to a corner of the bustling lobby and Mary nodded as she went to take a closer look. He scanned the crowded room but he didn't see Tony Jr. or his daughter. The signal hadn't moved since they left the airport so he knew the tracker had most likely been found. He clenched his jaw but tried to relax, waiting for Mary to reappear.

"I found this in a potted plant over there," she jerked her head to the left as she handed him Sadie's broken bracelet taped to a folded piece of paper.

Marshall unfolded it and read the words aloud: "'I have my daughter back – go home, Marshals. I'll return MJ and the boy in due time.'" He shook his head. "Why don't I believe him?"

"Oh, maybe because he's a murdering sociopath?" Mary scoffed as she examined Sadie's bracelet. "Is this blood?"

He took it from her and held it up to the light. "Yes – and its broken. Looks like he removed it against Sadie's will."

Mary swore. "When I get my hands on that fucking-"

"Get in line."

"What's our next move, cowboy?"

He glanced at his wristwatch. "We have a little over two hours before we have to meet Stan and Eleanor-"

"I'm meeting them, not you."

"Mer, the time for secrecy is done."

She sighed. "All right. So we need to check into a hotel-"

"Think they have any vacancies here?"

She slapped the back of his head. "We can't afford to stay here, Doofus."

He grinned. "But it's the Ritz, honey-"

She glared at him and he held up his hands in surrender. "We need to see if anyone recognizes Tony Jr-"

"You really think the man hasn't changed his appearance?"

She huffed in frustration. "Okay then, we'll see if anyone noticed Sadie or Jacen coming in with someone."

"Better. While you're doing that, I'm going to go pay Stefano a little visit."

"Marshall, no! You promised me you'd keep a low profile and stay with me. I can't have you running off and letting the Forellis know you're alive. What if he's in league with his brother?"

He rested his hands on her shoulders. "I can't allow you to lead me around like a dog on a leash, Mer – that's not how we work. I'll be careful."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, stay here. Ask around about the kids and find us a room at an affordable hotel. Call home and check on the rest of the kids and Jenna. She's got to be going crazy by now."

"God, Jen-"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "We'll get them back, Sunshine. All of them."

* * *

"I don't understand. You want to know about the stuff Tony liked to do when we were kids?" Carmen was frowning in confusion. "Why?"

Stan cleared his throat. "Well, you see, we believe you about the anonymous letter – that he might have sent it. So we're reopening the investigation into your husband and anything you can tell us will be helpful in locating him."

_Something doesn't add up – there's something I'm missing, something big. _Carmen looked from Stan to Eleanor to Dr. Nyguen, her gaze troubled and her brain trying to think clearly through the haze of the medication. "I'm not sure what I can tell you – it seems so long ago. He must be a totally different person by now."

"But that's just it, Carmen," Eleanor shook her head. "People can change their hair color, buy new cars, change jobs, but the people they hang out with, the hobbies they have, their personal beliefs stay the same."

"I guess that's true," Carmen sighed. "Well, he was really into sports in school – but once we got married, I don't think he played anymore. We were both in school plays, drama, you know. That's how he knew I even existed – we both had the leads in 'Romeo and Juliet' my junior year. He really liked drama, dressing up, being someone else – huh, I'd forgotten that until just now."

Stan shared a glance with Eleanor. "What else? Where did you go on your dates?"

Carmen shrugged. "Movies, mostly. Sometimes he took me bowling, and I also went to all of his games, of course. Oh! I remember one weekend after we were seriously dating, I went with his dad and he up to this cabin in the mountains and we all went fishing. I hated it – but Tony loved fishing."

"Do you know if the family owned that cabin?"

Carmen frowned. "I don't think so – no, I remember Papa Tony paying the ranger at the gate to the park. The family does own some cabins but I have no idea where they are – you could ask Stefano, I suppose." She shrugged.

"The two of you never went away together somewhere after you were married?"

"Stan, I was pregnant. I had morning sickness practically the entire time and then I was taking care of Sadie. No, we didn't go away together. Tony would go on business trips and I have no idea if they were actually business or pleasure or where he went. He could have gone fishing or he could have gone to Atlantic City and gambled. I just don't know." Carmen shrugged again. "I haven't been much help, have I?"

"You've given us a couple of things to check out, Carmen – things that we didn't know before," Stan reassured her.

Eleanor squeezed Carmen's hand. "Get some rest now. You'll be out of here before you know it."

Carmen smiled. "I can't wait to get out of here and home with Mom and Emmy."

Eleanor froze momentarily before forcing a smile. "That will be nice, won't it?"

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, but there's a man here to see you."

"I don't have any more appointments this afternoon, Pagett."

"No sir, I know that, but this person felt sure you'd see him."

Stefano leaned back in his chair. "Did he? And does this person also have a name?"

"Marshall Mann."

Stefano dropped his pen onto the desk as his eyes locked on the tall, lean man lounging comfortably in the doorframe. His poor secretary jumped.

"I'm sorry, sir, he must have followed me-"

Stefano waved the man's words away, his eyes never leaving Marshall's. "It's all right. Close the door on your way out."

The man scurried around Marshall and the sound of the door closing echoed down the hall. Stefano rocked in his chair for a moment. "Aren't you dead?"

Marshall grinned. "The rumors of my death-"

Stefano smirked back. "Quite. Well, I must confess that I'm at loss to explain your presence in my house."

Marshall strode further into the study, his blue eyes sweeping the room. "I've come for my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Stefano repeated, sipping the cognac at his left hand.

"Sadie."

Stefano choked, then coughed. "I beg your pardon – Sadie is not your daughter."

"Perhaps not by blood, but definitely by choice; I chose her and if you ask her, she will tell you that she most definitely chooses me."

The man waved Marshall's words away, like he was shooing away a pesky fly. "I fail to understand why we are debating the issues of parenthood when I have made no move to discover the whereabouts of my niece these past six years. As far as I'm concerned, you're welcome to her."

"Thank you but my issue is not with you – it's with your half brother."

"My half –" Stefano sipped his cognac. "Tony is dead – you were there that day. You saw his body, you saw that crazy bitch of a wife shoot him."

"And I blew up in a car fire – these things can be fixed, Stefano."

For several seconds the only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock over the fireplace. "Are you telling me that Tony is alive?"

"Yes."

"You have proof?"

"Someone has kidnapped Emmy, his other daughter, along with another little girl in order to flush out Sadie – which he has succeeded in doing. Alison, the girls' grandmother has been killed. Angela's life has been threatened – you do the math, Stefano."

He shrugged. "You don't have any actual proof that this could be my brother."

"Who else would want Emmy and Sadie? Who else would kill Alison and threaten Angela?"

"What do you want, Marshal Marshall Mann?"

"I told you – I want my daughter."

"I don't know where she is."

"Then tell me where your brother is."

"I don't know that either – up until a few minutes ago I thought he was as dead as you were. Now-" Stefano shrugged.

Marshall's eyes narrowed. "Does the word 'phoenix' mean anything to you?"

The cognac glass trembled slightly in Stefano's hand. "Should it?"

But the small reaction didn't escape Marshall's notice. "It's a simple question."

The other man shrugged. "I don't know – it's a city in Arizona, right? And a mythical bird of some sort, I think."

"That's all?"

Stefano nodded.

Marshall's eyes bore a hole through the other man. "We're not done here. I'll be back – with a warrant if necessary."

* * *

Marshall slammed the study door shut behind him and saw Stefano's secretary cowering in the corner. _That man is scared of his own shadow – but maybe he can be more helpful._

"Excuse me, Mr. ?"

"Pagett, sir."

"Mr. Pagett, have you ever heard of Phoenix-" Marshall let the end of the sentence trail enticingly and the man picked it up eagerly.

"Phoenix Imports and Exports? Of course, sir, that company's really pulled itself out of the red these past few years. Are you thinking of investing?"

_Steady, Marshall, steady. _"Perhaps, I'm exploring options for my portfolio."

"Well, I know that Mr. Moyer was just meeting with Mr. Forelli this morning. If you hurry you might still catch him at the Ritz-Carlton."

"I'm afraid I missed him. Do you happen to have information on the company?"

Mr. Pagett smiled. "I think I might have something around here somewhere. If you don't mind waiting, sir?"

Marshall grinned. "Oh no, I'll wait."

* * *

Mary paced the living room of their junior suite and tried not to worry. Marshall had texted her, telling her he was en route and that he was fine. There was no reason for her to worry, right? But the more people that knew her lover was alive, the greater the chances were that Tony Jr would get wind of it and send one of his assassins to come-

Her bleak thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and she listened: two quick, one thump, and three quick. _Marshall. _She flew to the door, throwing it open and in the same moment lost her breath as he pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely.

"What is it?" she panted when she pulled away.

"A lead, Mer! Finally, an honest to God lead!" he pumped his fist in the air as he kicked the door closed, grinning down at her like an idiot.

"Don't make me head slap you again!" she threatened. "Tell me."

"I may have inadvertently discovered what phoenix is," he crowed, handing her a brochure.

"It's a 'what' not a 'who'?" she frowned as she unfolded the paper. "'Phoenix Imports and Exports' – Marshall, it's in Toronto!"

"I know – but look at the name!" he pointed to the CEO's name at the bottom.

"Rene Moyer – is that supposed to mean something?"

"The name 'Rene' means 'reborn' – and you know the story of the phoenix – how the bird is reborn from the ashes –"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it partner," Mary waved the brochure. "So you think Rene is Tony Jr.?"

Marshall nodded. "It fits. I talked to Stefano's secretary – apparently this little company was on the verge of bankruptcy until Rene showed up out of the blue a few years ago and saved it almost single-handedly."

Mary's eyes widened. "And it's one of Stefano's companies?"

"One of the Forelli family companies," Marshall emphasized. "That can't be a coincidence."

"We don't believe in those."

"You're starting to sound like Gibbs again."

She shoved him away from her. "Go take a quick shower. You're all sweaty – what did you do, run here?"

"It's a long way from the subway station to here, so yeah."

She sighed. "Go clean up."

* * *

"Jacen, this is your room. Sadie, you'll be down the hall with your sister."

"We stay together."

"I'm afraid that's no longer an option. Do you want something to happen to this pretty boy?" Gus gestured towards Jay.

Sadie backed up a step and Jay's hand came up to rest on her shoulder. "I want to talk to my father."

"Oh, so now he's your father? I heard you were singing a different tune the whole way here."

"Where is he?"

"He's busy – you'll see him later. Now move along before I lose my patience."

Sadie looked up at Jay. "I don't-"

"Go on. Emmy needs you."

"What about you?"

A whimper came from the other side of the door. "Who's in there?" Jay demanded, glaring at Gus.

"The other girl."

Sadie gasped. "MJ?"

Gus nodded.

"I'm here now – you let her go!"

Gus laughed. "I don't think so, girlie."

"Why you-" she lunged but Jay held her back.

"No, don't make them mad, remember?" he whispered. "I'll look after MJ – you look after Emmy."

Sadie nodded and Gus unlocked the door, swinging it open. "Get in there."

Jay took a step but Sadie gripped his hand tight. "I'm sorry I got you into this."

He shrugged. "It's okay."

Gus ripped them apart and shoved Jay inside. He gave Sadie a small wave just before the door clanged shut.

"Who are you?"

He turned towards the voice and resisted the urge to hit something at the sight of the little girl tied to the bed. "I'm Jacen, but everybody calls me Jay. I'm friends with Sadie, Emmy's sister and I know your Aunt Mary."

"Really? I'm named for her, you know."

He nodded as he came over and perched on the edge of her bed. "Can I untie you?"

MJ tilted her head. "Why didn't they tie you up?"

"They probably will be back to do it later. In the meantime, let's get you free, ok?" He reached up and began to work on her hands. Once MJ's hands were free, both of them worked on her feet. As soon as she was free, MJ stood up to take a step, but promptly fell to the floor.

"Whoa! Take it easy," Jay reached out to help her up. "Your legs need to get used to walking again. Just sit here on the bed for a minute. You hungry?"

MJ nodded.

"I have some crackers and chocolate – sound good?"

MJ nodded again so Jay got his back pack and set it on the bed between them. They had a little picnic, but he didn't let her eat too much and he also kept himself from eating a lot, not knowing if they were planning on feeding them. He brushed the crumbs from the bed and pulled out his playing cards.

"Want to play War?"

"I don't know how."

"It's easy – I'll teach you."

The game lasted a long time and MJ finally won. "That was fun."

He glanced at the door as he nodded. He thought he had heard a noise but no one opened the door.

"You hear something?"

"I thought so – but I guess not."

MJ shivered and drew her knees up to her chest. "What do you think they are going to do with us?"

"I'm sure they'll let us go – now that Sadie's here."

"I hope so." MJ smiled. "It's nice to have company. I always wanted a brother."

Jay smiled. "Want to play another game?"

"Do you know how to play Go Fish?"

He nodded as he began to shuffle the cards. "I'm undefeated."

MJ wrinkled her nose. "What does that mean?"

"I've never lost a game."

MJ crossed her arms. "You have never played with me."

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad that Jacen's with MJ - but what are the chances of their survival? Coming up: Emmy and Sadie meet for the first time and Stan learns that Marshall's still alive - you want it? Reviews are LOVE!**


	20. Release

**A/N: For those of you scratching your heads wondering who 'Plum' is, he is the US Marshal from "Paper Stars, Paper Hearts" that protected our beloved Marshall during Tony Jr's short trial - and for some reason, he's always called Marshall 'sir'. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains disturbing subject matter and character death and may not be suitable for all readers. (It's not too descriptive because I don't do that but it was hard to write and I'm just warning you it's in here) :( Grab those tissues - you'll probably need them for the next couple of chapters.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Moyer is out of the office. If you'd care to leave a message-"

"I've left two messages already. Look, this is life and death, understand? I need you to call him and tell him to call me back ASAP."

"What's your name, sir?"

"Stefano Forelli."

"I'll be sure and give Mr. Moyer your name and number the next time he picks up his messages, Mr. Forelli."

"You do that."

* * *

"Jen, take a breath and listen to me – no, we don't know where the kids are at this exact moment but-" Mary shook her head as she paced back and forth, holding her cell to her ear. "Stop! I know you're scared – we all are. But Sadie and Jacen will take care of each other, all right? I need you to calm down and focus on taking care of yourself and the baby and helping Nanny G with our kids so she doesn't lose her mind. I'll call as soon as we have more news, OK?"

Mary threw her cell onto the bed, jumping as she felt Marshall's arms come around her from behind. She sighed as she relaxed into his chest, still damp from the shower.

"How's Jen?"

"A ball of nerves – only made worse by pregnancy hormones. God, Marshall. This is all our fault – I don't see how she's going to forgive us for this! What if she refuses to let Jacen hang out with Sadie anymore? That will completely crush her not to mention that I would-"

Marshall spun her around, his blue eyes piercing hers. "None of this is our fault, Mer. Tony is a murdering sociopath who raped his own wife and kidnapped his own children, not to mention your niece. We're not responsible for his actions."

"But Sadie's our daughter – I can't help feeling that she ran off knowing that we'd come after her-"

He grinned. "Of course she knew – but Jacen didn't have to follow her."

"Yes, he did. They're best friends, Marshall, and if you can't see that that boy's in love with our daughter-"

"What?" Marshall blinked in surprise. "He's not even thirteen years old."

"So?" Mary fired back. "It's puppy love, but it's still love. What were you thinking about when you were almost thirteen?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Chess, badminton, computers-"

She shook her head. "Forget I asked. I forgot who I was talking to. You probably made up Katinka too, didn't you?"

His mouth fell open. "I so did not make up Katinka."

Her eyes narrowed. "Liar."

"She was a foreign exchange student from Iceland-"

"I didn't think anyone lived in Iceland."

"Be quiet if you want to hear the story. You've pestered me enough over the years."

Mary made a zipping motion across her lips and looped her arms around his neck.

"I knew the basics of chess but Katinka was a natural. She joined our club and beat all the members within a week. The rest of them held a grudge at being beaten by a girl, but I asked her to be my tutor and in return she asked me to teach her how to play badminton."

Mary rolled her eyes. "A real juicy romance, lover."

"I never said I was in love with her – I said she was my first."

"Oh. So how did it happen?"

He shrugged. "We were playing badminton one afternoon in the backyard – we collided and the next thing I knew, we were rolling around in the grass, naked. It took less than five minutes-"

"It rarely does that first time," Mary laughed.

He flushed. "Hell, I was just happy that I knew where to put my-"

She slapped her hand over his mouth. "Ok, that's enough, I get the picture."

His blue eyes met her green ones and swept over her tense face, his grin widening. Removing her hand, he leaned in close to breath in her ear, "Are you jealous?"

"Of your first roll in the grass with some blonde Icelandic chippie – hardly." She snorted.

"I didn't say she was blonde."

"Was she?" Mary bit her lip.

Marshall cocked his head. "Yes – why?"

She shrugged and tried to remove her arms but he wound his around her waist, locking her in place. "You have nothing to be jealous of – then or now. The only blonde who has ever been able to turn my head or stop my heart is you." He bent his head down towards hers.

"Marshall," she breathed softly just before their lips met. She trailed one of her hands down to his waist, to where the towel was knotted.

He broke their kiss and turned his head to the side, panting against her cheek. "We don't have time, Sunshine."

She tugged on the knot and the towel pooled at his feet. "Not even for a quickie?"

He growled as he bit the soft skin of her neck and lifted her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his hips, grinning in anticipation of what was to come.

"Hold on tight," he ordered as he glanced over his shoulder at the time. "We only have six minutes."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Do you promise me a better ride than the one Katinka got?"

He laughed. "You'll have to be the judge – but I believe our record stands at three minutes."

"Can you – " her breath hitched as his mouth hit a sensitive spot. "beat it?"

"I've always loved a challenge."

* * *

Carmen's eyes fluttered open and for several moments she stared at the ceiling, trying to remember where she was, and why she was there. Slowly, like she was watching a film on TV, the memories flashed across her mind like snapshots and each one was like a whip tearing her flesh open as she remembered that her mother was dead and Emmy had been kidnapped. The tears ran from the corners of her eyes into her ears, tickling the fine hairs and she was unable to lift a hand to wipe them since she was still restrained. _My beautiful Gemma – she's got to be scared out of her mind. She has no idea what's going on and now that Tony has her, he's probably left the country by now and could be God knows anywhere! I just thank God that Sadie is still safely tucked away with Mary. If only there was a way to get Emmy to Mary – she could raise both of my girls as her own. I know they would have a good life with her. They would be safe and loved. I know they'll never be safe as long as Tony and I are still alive. He wants to punish me for trying to kill him. I know he doesn't really love our girls – it's just another way to torture me. He's probably thinking of another way to kill me even as I lie here. I think I'm safe, but I'm not. I'll never be safe from that monster._

She had no idea how long she had been awake but the tears had dried before Dr. Nyguen came in to check on her. "How are you feeling today, Carmen?"

"All right."

His eyes studied her face. "Have you been crying?"

She shrugged. "It's frustrating – just lying here, not remembering why I'm here and not even being allowed to get up to use the bathroom."

"You still don't remember why you're back in the hospital?"

"No – should I?"

"It's been long enough that the medication should have worn off by now."

"Maybe you gave me too much, doc."

Dr. Nyguen frowned. "You seem – different today. Are you sure you feel all right?"

"I told you, I'm tired of being in this bed. Can I get up for a bit, go for a walk, maybe take a shower?"

"I don't know – not without an escort-"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not, I'm still in prison."

Dr. Nyguen studied her silently for a long minute. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

* * *

Mary towel dried her hair just as Marshall turned off the shower and opened the curtain. He grinned at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"You made me take back to back showers."

She laughed. "I didn't **make** you do anything. You could have skipped the second shower."

"And let you shower alone?"

She opened her mouth to answer just as someone knocked on their suite door. "Get dressed!" she hissed at him as she slipped out of the bathroom. Taking a deep breath to steady her racing heart, she opened the door.

"Mary." Stan breathed her name like a prayer as he stood in the doorway, staring at her like she was an apparition that might disappear again at any moment. Her response was lost as he took two steps forward and engulfed her in a bear hug, squeezing her so tight she wondered if she would be able to breathe normally again – and yet it felt so right. "I can't tell you how good it is to see you – although I wish it were under better circumstances."

Tears blurred her vision as the emotions threatened to overwhelm her. This was the man who had served as her surrogate father and it wasn't until he was embracing her that she realized how much she had missed him in her life. She allowed her head to rest briefly on his shoulder. "I've missed you too, Stan."

Eleanor appeared in doorway. "Stan, let her go before you crack one of her ribs."

Stan let go so fast that Mary swayed slightly on her feet. "Sorry! I'm just-"

Mary waved off his words. "I understand – Hi, Eleanor."

Eleanor nodded. "Mary, you're looking well." She smirked as she took in the younger woman's freshly showered appearance and Mary grinned. "So, on the phone you sounded excited. Have you found out something?"

Mary turned and picked up the brochure from the small table near the door. "We're trying not to get our hopes up – but we think we found out what Phoenix is!"

Eleanor snatched the paper. "It's a what not a who?"

"That's what I said but-"

"Wait a minute," Stan interrupted. "Who's 'we'? Who's here with you, Mary?"

The women exchanged looks and Eleanor sighed. "Stan, I think it's time we told you-" she bit her lip.

"What?" he looked first at his wife and then Mary. "What don't I know?"

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Marshall came out. "Hey, you're not starting the reunion without me, are you?"

"Oh my God," Stan breathed, staggering slightly on his feet.

"Hey, Stan," Marshall grinned.

Stan swallowed. "Marshall, you're – you're alive?"

"'The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated,'" Marshall quoted softly.

Mary slapped the back of his head and he winced even as he looked down at her fondly. Eleanor shifted her weight from one foot to the other as Stan continued to stare at Marshall like he was seeing a ghost.

"Say something, Stanley, please," Eleanor pleaded.

Stan took a few steps forward until he could reach out and touch Marshall's arm. "It's really you?"

"It's really me, Chief."

Stan grinned and gave him a bear hug. "If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up."

Marshall grimaced. "If I'm dreaming, please wake me – because this is a horrible nightmare."

Stan sobered. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just – you have no idea how much I blamed myself for your death."

"Blamed yourself? Stan, why?"

"I promised Mary I'd watch your back – you died on my watch."

Marshall and Mary exchanged sorrowful looks. "I had no idea, Stan. We should have told you sooner that I was alive. We thought it necessary to maintain the ruse, that the fewer people that knew I was alive, the safer Sadie would be. It seems a moot point now-"

Stan shook his head. "No, it was a good plan. Don't get me wrong. I'm furious that I was kept out of the loop but we'll talk about that later. Right now we need to focus on finding these kids."

Marshall clapped his old boss on the shoulder. "Right – let's get to work."

* * *

Carmen was staring at the ceiling when a guard and a prison nurse stepped into her room a couple of hours later.

"Doc says you want to stretch your legs," the nurse barked.

Carmen blinked in surprise.

"Well? Are you mute?"

She shook her head.

"Do you or don't you?"

"Huh?" Carmen squeaked.

The nurse sighed. "Want out of that bed?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to undo your restraints one at a time – but no funny business, understand? If you try anything, it's back to bed with you and there will be no walk today or in the foreseeable future."

Carmen nodded and lay perfectly still as the stone face nurse began untying her soft restraints. _Maybe my memory isn't all the way back – did I get violent? Why am I restrained so tightly? Did I try to hurt myself or someone else? Am I suicidal? _Even as the thought crossed her mind, she couldn't help but think that it would be the ultimate escape. To die and finally escape her husband's clutches; her daughters would be safe – especially if she could somehow ensure that Emmy would be raised by Mary and not Tony.

"All right, sit up, nice and slow."

Carmen did as instructed, surprised to find that she was weak as a newborn kitten and the room spun a little. She watched as the guard came forward and shackled her feet together. "What about her hands?" he asked the nurse.

"Well, she has an IV," the nurse mused aloud. "But to be safe, you might as well cuff her other hand to the IV pole. That way we know she won't be going anywhere."

Carmen resisted the urge to kick the nurse. Where was she going to go? The ward was locked down and just the act of sitting up had taken more energy than she thought it would.

"All right, nice and easy now – let's go."

Carmen slowly slid off the bed, gripping her IV pole tightly for support, surprised at how unsteady her legs felt. _What was in this IV?_

Two turns around her floor and she was ready to drop. When her sour faced nurse told her it was time to head back to bed, she didn't complain. As she and her two person entourage turned down her hall, an alarm sounded, a code blue. The medic team went racing past and her nurse pushed Carmen roughly against the wall.

"Must be Mrs. Legge, poor soul," her nurse grumbled.

But Carmen's attention was caught by a medical tray right next to her. It seemed providential that she had been shoved to the wall just there as all sharp objects were kept careful away from patients – but this one had one object left on it. Quickly, before her nurse or guard noticed, she snatched the little scalpel and tucked it under the belt of her robe.

"Come on – back to bed for you."

She moved away down the hall without protest.

* * *

Gus unlocked the door and held it open, waiting for Sadie to go inside, but the girl just looked up at him defiantly. "Let my friends go."

He grinned. "That's not my decision to make, Sugar. You'll have to talk to your Father about that."

"Ok, tell him I want to see him."

"You'll see him at supper, in a few hours. Right now, why don't you go get acquainted with your little sister – see if you can get her to stop crying for her Nana."

Sadie shut her mouth and marched into the room, struggling not to flinch as the door slammed shut behind her, and the key turned in the lock. The room was nicely decorated as a little girl's room with lots of toys and a large canopy bed, on which a little girl was curled up in a ball, facing away from the door.

"Emmy?" Sadie said softly. "Are you awake?"

The figure on the bed didn't move so Sadie moved further into the room, looking around at the toys her father had left for his daughters. She opened the cupboard at the far end of the room and inside she found clothes, dresses mostly, in two sets – one small and one big.

Sadie's lip curled. "I am not wearing a dress – and I am definitely not wearing clothes that match my sister. Not even the twins do that!"

A whimper came from the bed and Sadie turned to see Emmy moving restlessly on the bed.

"No!" Emmy cried. "Nana!"

Sadie dropped her back pack on the floor and crossed to the bed, dropping onto the mattress beside her sister. "Shh, wake up, Emmy. It's just a bad dream."

Emmy's eyes blinked open, looking up at her in confusion. "Who are you?"

"I'm your sister, Sadie."

For a moment, Emmy looked up at her without recognition and then suddenly she flew up and wrapped her little arms around Sadie's neck. "You're here! That mean lady said you were coming but-" Emmy broke down, the sobs shaking her body.

For the next several minutes Sadie comforted her sister, rocking her back and forth, stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort. When her sobs had lessened to hiccups, Emmy looked up into Sadie's dark eyes. "And you're really my sister?"

Sadie smiled. "Yup. Don't you believe me?"

"Nana showed me pictures of you – but you look different-"

"I'm older – I just turned ten. How old are you?"

"Five."

"You're the same age as my brothers."

Emmy's eyes widened. "You have brothers?"

Sadie nodded. "Two brothers and two sisters – well, three, counting you."

"Wow – you're lucky. It's just me and Nana."

Sadie frowned. "But Nana's-"

"What?"

"Nothing." _She doesn't know Grandma is dead – and I don't want to tell her! _"Our mom is still alive."

"And the bad man said our dad is too."

Sadie nodded. "He is – he brought me here."

Emmy shuddered. "Do we have to live with him? I don't want to."

Sadie cuddled her closer. "No – we don't have to. My real parents are coming to get me – to get us."

"And they'll take me home to Nana?"

Sadie swallowed. "Don't you worry, little sister. My parents will take you home too."

* * *

In a control room, Giselle watched Sadie and Emmy on a TV monitor. Gus sipped beer next to her.

"Who are these parents Sadie speaks of?"

Giselle shrugged one slim shoulder. "That is what he will want us to find out."

"I thought Sadie has been in hiding these last six years with a US Federal Marshal named Mary Shannon."

"According to Rosie's Intel, that is correct."

"Hmm, perhaps Rosie's Intel was wrong."

Giselle glared at him. "Have you any reason to believe that?"

Gus pointed at the monitor. "Other than what we just overheard?"

Giselle inclined her head. "Perhaps it was – incomplete, but I refuse to believe it was wrong."

He snorted. "So – incomplete, then. Sadie has been in hiding with Mary and who?"

Giselle rose to her feet. "I will find out."

* * *

Carmen couldn't believe her good fortune. The nurse didn't put the restraints back on her wrists when she got back into bed, which left her hands free. She wrestled with her conscience for the remainder of the afternoon. After all, what she was contemplating was the unforgivable sin – but was it worth it: to escape Tony's clutches and give her daughters a better future- even if it meant she wasn't around to watch them grow up?

The shift change was the best time to attempt it – just after the new nurses had come on duty and checked the patients. She had already found a small notepad and written a note to Dr. Nyguen. She knew he would pass on her final wishes to Eleanor and that Emmy would be looked after – if only it wasn't too late for her as well.

She curled onto her side, placing her back to the camera in the corner of the room. Closing her eyes, she said her final prayers, asking God to have mercy on her soul. With trembling fingers, she drew the scalpel from her robe's belt and placed the blade against the flesh of her wrist. With a final sigh, she drew a line up her forearm along the artery and watched as the blood began to seep out of her, taking her life with it.

* * *

"Come in."

Giselle poked her head around the door. "Is this a bad time?"

Rene straightened his tie. "Yes, I'm getting ready for my first meal with my daughters. I don't want anything to distract me-"

"I know but something's come up that you should know about. We've been monitoring your daughters and Sadie told Emmy that her parents were coming for her."

Rene shrugged. "So?"

"Parents – not just her mother – our information said that she had been living with Mary Shannon only. Odd, isn't it?"

Rene nodded. "Are you looking into it?"

Giselle nodded.

"Good – then I won't worry until you give me a reason. That will be all."

Giselle withdrew and shut the door. Rene crossed to the bed and picked up a stack of messages, sorting through them until he came to the one he was looking for.

_**Stefano Forelli has called 3 times – says it is a matter of life and death**_

Rene's eyes narrowed. "I wonder."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are LOVE. . . .**


	21. Family Dinner

**A/N: I'm glad that none of you were traumatized by Carmen's decision and death. Another warning this chapter for the scene where Dr. Nyguen finds Carmen - graphic description. And for those of you who thought Stan took the news of Marshall being alive well - let me reassure you, he is having mixed emotions about being kept in the dark.**

* * *

"You tell my father that I'm not coming down to eat unless my cousin and my friend are there too."

"You're in no position to make demands, Sugar."

"Don't call me that – my name is Sadie."

Gus grinned. "I don't think any of you realize what a precarious situation you're in-"

"I know that my father doesn't want anything to happen to us – and I don't want anything to happen to MJ or Jacen."

The grin slid from Gus' face. "They'll have their own supper in their room. There, will that make you happy, princess?"

Sadie shook her head. "No, I've heard that before. I want all of us to eat together – that way I know they're getting something to eat."

Gus didn't answer, he just turned and left, slamming the door. Sadie deflated, and sank onto the bed beside Emmy, who had watched their verbal exchange with wide eyed wonderment.

"Wow! You sure made him mad."

"I know. Jay told me not to make them mad," Sadie mumbled as she drew her knees up to her chin. "But do I listen?"

"Who's Jay?"

"My best friend – he came with me to res- he's with MJ in the other room."

Emmy nodded. "I'm glad she has someone to keep her company. I didn't want to leave her alone."

Sadie smiled. "I know – being alone sucks."

"Do you think they'll let us eat together?"

Sadie shook her head. "No. But maybe we'll get to see them – and that's all I really wanted."

* * *

"So the two of you have been together all this time – as in-" Stan stumbled to a stop, not sure how to finish that sentence.

Marshall grinned as he looked across the room where Mary was leaning over Eleanor's shoulder as the older woman typed on her lap top. "Yeah, Stan, Mary and I are in a committed relationship. In fact," he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and flipped it open. "Here," he pointed to their most recent family picture.

Stan's mouth fell open. "Don't tell me these are – oh my God," his fingers caressed the kids' faces. "If I didn't see it, I wouldn't believe it – but they look like you – both of you."

"I sure as hell hope so," Mary snorted as she looped her arms around Marshall's neck and sank onto his lap. "I have the stretch marks to prove it – want to see?"

Stan covered his eyes and Marshall shook his head at her. "You're a bad, bad girl," he growled in her ear.

"I just can't believe it – you guys have four kids?"

"Five," Marshall corrected, pointing at Sadie who was holding baby Ry. "She's our little mother."

Mary nodded. "I couldn't do it without her. She's the only one the twins will listen to most of the time and she hears Ry in the morning before either of us do."

Stan looked at her in wonder. "Mary, I never thought I'd see this."

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"You – a mother, a life partner; you're happy."

She rolled her eyes. "Except for the fact that a murdering sociopath has kidnapped my oldest daughter, my niece, and my friend's son, then yeah, Stan, I guess I am."

Eleanor cleared her throat. "I hate to break in, but I finally got Phoenix's financials from the IRS for last year." The three of them crowded around her computer and studied the forms in silence.

Marshall pointed to something on the screen. "Here – it looks like Rene purchased a lakeside property at Echo Lake."

"Where the hell is that?"

"Just outside of Sudbury, Ontario – it has great fishing," Marshall explained, and the men exchanged a grin.

"You think that's where he's stashed the girls?"

Eleanor nodded thoughtfully. "At least for now until he catches wind to the fact that Marshall's alive and on his trail. Then he'll hightail it for God only knows where."

Marshall nodded. "Time to go."

Stan sighed. "I wish we had someone from the CIA with us – crossing into Canada is going to be tricky. I mean we can go to the Mounties with what we've got but it's going to take time to explain and we don't have that. We need someone who can cut through red tape."

"Like Leo," Eleanor sighed. "But he's out of the country."

"Can you send him an SOS? See if he can meet us or send another agent with us?"

She nodded. "It's worth a try."

* * *

Dr. Nyguen was just about to clock out when someone knocked on his tiny office door.

"Come in."

The door flew open and the unflappable Nurse Truss stood there, her hair mussed and blood soaking one sleeve of her spotless uniform.

"What on earth?" he demanded, lurching to his feet.

"You better come, Doc, now," Nurse Truss barked and she bolted from the doorway, leaving the doctor to follow in her wake.

Dr. Nyguen's pulse increased as they rounded the corner and he saw the cluster of medical personnel outside Carmen's room. "Let me through, please." He pushed the last guard aside and entered, but he was unprepared for the sight that met his eyes.

Carmen lay on her back, her eyes wide open and unseeing, a gash on her left forearm and her throat sliced from ear to ear. The blood had soaked her hospital gown as well as her bed and some had even dripped down onto the floor. But the most unsettling thing was the slight smile on her face, as if she was relieved that her pain was over. The doctor bit back his dismay and the nausea rising in his stomach as he stepped further into the room.

"Who found her?"

"I did," Nurse Truss stated. "I swear, doctor, that it wasn't more than twenty minutes between my rounds. I just don't understand how-"

He stepped closer to the bed and noticed something shiny glinting in the light on the floor. Pulling out a handkerchief, he bent down and picked it up from amid the blood. He held the object out to the nurse.

"A scalpel? How did that get in here?"

"You tell me – Carmen went for a walk around the ward this afternoon, didn't she?"

"Yes, but she couldn't have picked anything up! She was handcuffed to her IV pole and we always make sure to keep sharp objects away from the patients, doctor."

"And yet, here it is," Dr. Nyguen frowned.

"Doctor, you'd better have a look at this," the guard pointed to something on the little table by the bed. "It's addressed to you."

Dr. Nyguen rounded the bed and took the notepad from the guard's outstretched hand. _"Hey doc- Please don't blame yourself for my death. This was the only way I could see of freeing myself from my husband's torture and hopefully getting my daughters their freedom as well. Sadie can now stay with Mary, where I know she is truly happy. Can you perhaps do me a small favor? If Stan is able to rescue my Gemma, please ask Mary to raise her. I know Mary will love her too and that way my girls will always be together, safe and sound. Thanks for everything you tried to do for me – but I guess some people are just too broken to fix. –Carmen."_

Dr. Nyguen removed his eyeglasses and rubbed his eyes as the tears began to form. "Oh Carmen," he breathed quietly. "I failed you."

* * *

Jacen looked up as the door opened.

"MJ!"

"Emmy!"

His mouth fell open as the girls met each other in the middle of the room and hugged. Sadie stood in the doorway, grinning at him like an idiot. Gus stood behind her glowering. "You and your sister have fifteen minutes and then I'll be back to collect you."

"And you'll bring Jay and MJ their supper? Because I won't go unless-"

Jay bit back his groan. "Dee, don't-"

She glared at him but Gus only grunted as he shut the door. Jay closed the distance between them. "What did I tell you about making them angry?"

"But it got us here to see you guys – aren't you glad to see me?"

He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Of course, but-"

"Good, then let's not waste time arguing. I want to meet my cousin."

The four of them sat in the middle of the room, on the large multi-colored throw rug, talking about how they had all arrived at the house and what had happened since they had been separated.

"So, you think your room is bugged?" Jay whispered.

Sadie nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I told Emmy all I really wanted was to see you guys and not ten minutes later, here we are."

"Hmm, your dad could have just decided to let us hang out for awhile."

Sadie raised her eyebrows and shook her head at him. "Idiot."

"Ok, ok, I admit it's a dumb idea. So, you think they're listening now?"

She shrugged. "Maybe, just in case, do you want to?"

He nodded. "I think we should."

Jacen and Sadie loved to play games – all kinds of games. When she was eight and he was ten, they made up their own language. No one had been able to crack it – not even their parents and they had spent an entire summer 'talking' in their own language, driving everyone around them crazy. MJ and Emmy listened with open mouths and wide eyes as the two big kids talked nonsense for the next five minutes until the door swung open and Gus stood there, balancing a tray of sandwiches and a jug of milk.

"Time to go, princess," he addressed to Sadie. "I've held up my end of the bargain and brought food for your friends."

"Okay," Sadie shrugged and held out her hand. "Let's go, Emmy."

"I don't want to," Emmy whined.

"I know – but we have to eat and I'll be with you the whole time, I promise."

"Okay." Emmy hugged MJ one last time. "See you later, alligator."

"After a while, crocodile." MJ mumbled around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Dee-"

Sadie turned to look at Jacen. "Yes?"

"Remember-"

She nodded. "I'll try."

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, Stefano. This is Rene-"

"_It's about time. Look, I know you're on vacation but I thought you should know – someone's looking for you."_

"Oh, who?"

"_Marshall Mann."_

Pause. "I'm sorry, should that name mean something to me?"

"_I think it does – Tony."_

Pause. "I think you've been misinformed. These names: Marshall and Tony – they don't mean anything to me."

_Laughter. "Of course not. I must be mistaken. Please forgive me for disturbing you."_

"No harm done."

Rene hung up the phone and waited a heartbeat before picking up his glass and hurling it against the wall with a scream, watching as it shattered.

"No one is going to stop me," he seethed. "Not my wife, and especially not some back from the dead US Marshal. I will have what is mine, what has been denied me for so long and no one is going to stop me."

* * *

They had a destination but the next flight to Toronto didn't leave JFK until tomorrow morning and they couldn't afford to wait that long. Stan and Eleanor were on the phone pulling in favors, seeing if they could get someone to fly them overnight and finally one of Eleanor's old business contacts came through and said he could do it, if they didn't mind roughing it a bit and sitting in the back with the cargo. Marshall said he'd be willing to skydive if it got them to Toronto – anything to get to his daughter.

While en route to the airport, Eleanor got a call that made her face go pale. She said very little and finally she whispered, "I appreciate the call, thank you, Dr. Nyguen."

Stan slipped his hand into hers. "Carmen's doctor?"

Eleanor nodded and her eyes met Marshall's across the limo's backseat. "Carmen committed suicide tonight."

The words slammed into Marshall and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt his body go cold and it was from a distance that he felt Mary's arms go around him and her voice in his ear. "I'm here, I'm here."

He shuddered and for the first time he realized he was crying, the sobs coming from deep inside. She had been his last witness: Carmen and Sadie – and he had failed them both. She had killed herself and Sadie had willing walked into the lions' den to save her cousin, trusting that he would be able to rescue her in time. What if he couldn't? What if he was just five seconds too late?

"I failed – I failed her."

"Stop, stop it!" Mary pulled away to frame his face in her hands. "You know as well as I do that Carmen hasn't been emotionally stable since the rape – and that's Tony's fault, not yours. Her mother's death and Emmy's kidnapping pushed her over the edge, that's all. The best thing we can do for her now is to find Sadie and Emmy and make sure they're safe and that their father pays for his crimes."

"I'm going to kill him, Mer."

She heard the intent in his voice and she didn't doubt him for a second, or blame him. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "What about our kids? What will I tell them when you go to jail for murder?"

He dropped his head, their foreheads touching. "I don't blame you, lover," she continued softly. "I want his blood too – but not at the cost of our life together. You're supposed to marry me when this is all over, remember?"

He kissed her softly. "I remember. I just – this isn't the way things were supposed to end."

"Hey, it isn't over yet."

"I meant for Carmen."

"I know. But she made her choice, Marshall. Blaming yourself isn't going to bring her back."

He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck.

Stan watched them from the other side of the car. "You know," he whispered to his wife. "I always knew they'd be good for each other if they got together – but I never even dreamed they'd be this good."

Eleanor grinned but then sobered. "So, how mad are you?"

"That you didn't tell me about Marshall being alive?"

She nodded.

"I'm not mad."

"Stan-"

"I'm hurt. It makes me feel like you can't trust me, Ellie-"

"You know that's not true! I trust you with my life, with my heart –"

"But not the job?"

"That's not fair. You know I can't divulge certain things about my job – just like you. I warned you before I accepted your proposal that there was something that you didn't know – that it had the power to break us-"

He snorted. "You knew I'd been carrying this load of guilt for years and you had the power to ease it! But you didn't!"

"See! You are mad."

"I guess I am."

"Guys!"

"What?" Stan barked as he whipped his head to look at Mary.

"We're here," Marshall motioned out the window.

"To be continued," Stan muttered as he opened the door.

"I can hardly wait," Eleanor rolled her eyes as she followed.

"I feel bad – think we should try and help somehow?" Marshall wondered aloud as he turned and pulled Mary into his arms as she emerged from the car.

"Why?"

"Because we're kind of responsible."

She snorted. "Indirectly – she could have told him. We didn't say she had to keep it from him-"

"We didn't say 'tell no one – except Stan', we said 'tell no one'," he argued.

They were distracted as another car pulled up a man emerged. "Hey, Els!"

Eleanor turned and her mouth opened in surprise. "Leo? What are you doing here? I thought you were out of the country?"

He limped towards her. "I was but they sent me home so-"

She hugged him tightly. "What happened?"

"Oh, hazards of the job. I'll be right as rain in another week. Don't worry – I'm fine for this operation – as long as you don't need me to run through the jungle."

Mary laughed. "I think my bad ass partner can handle the running part."

Leo turned towards her. "Ah, you must be the famous Mary and Marshall I've heard so much about from Els. It's nice to finally meet you." He shook their hands as Stan glowered.

"So, he knew Marshall was alive?"

"Stan, not now," Eleanor hissed.

"If it helps, I've only known for a couple of weeks," Leo grinned.

Stan rolled his eyes and Mary smiled. "So, let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

"You're not eating very much – aren't you hungry?"

Sadie shook her head. She didn't bother to explain that she was lactose intolerant. Either her father had forgotten or he had never known. She stared at the pizza in front of her, wondering if she could pick off the toppings and eat them without getting any of the cheese on it – but she decided not to chance it.

She pushed her plate away. "I'm not hungry."

Rene smiled. "Your sister certainly is." He nodded at Emmy, who was devouring her third piece.

"Maybe that's because you haven't given her anything to eat since she's been here," Sadie pointed out and then bit her tongue, wishing she could take back the words. She had promised Jacen she would try not to make her father angry, but it was so hard, especially when anger was all she felt. She wanted to go home to her real family, take her sister with her, and never leave again.

"I want to go home now," Emmy said softly.

"You are home."

"NO! I want to go home to Nana!" Emmy shrieked.

Rene shook his head. "You can't, sweetheart, your Nana is-" he broke off as he saw Sadie shaking her head violently. "She's not home right now. Besides, you have a wonderful home here with me now. I've got lots of toys and clothes and you can have whatever you want-"

"I want NANA!"

Rene thumped the table. "She's dead!"

Emmy cried out in alarm, choking on her bite of pizza and Rene looked at her in shock as she began to turn blue. Sadie ran around the table and began to pummel her sister on the back and the bite flew from her mouth, flying across the table to land on Rene's plate.

Emmy looked up at Sadie. "Nana's dead?" she whispered.

Sadie bit her lip but nodded.

Emmy burst into tears and threw herself into her big sister's arms. Sadie easily lifted her from the chair, carrying her from the room.

Gus appeared in the doorway. "How was your first supper with your daughters, sir?"

Rene threw his napkin down in disgust. "A disaster." Lifting his wine glass, he drained it in one swallow. "I want you to make sure the plane is gassed and ready to go. We're going to leave first thing in the morning."

Gus' eyebrows rose. "All of us?"

"No, just me and my daughters."

"What about MJ and the boy?"

"Leave them tied up in the spare room – I'm sure our US Marshals will find them before any real harm befalls them."

* * *

**A/N: Time's running out - will our heroes get there in time? Reviews are LOVE!**


	22. Escape

Jay waited until after dark before he slipped out of bed and crept over to his back pack. He didn't know if Sadie's father was watching this room too, but he wasn't going to take any chances. As quietly as possible, he unzipped his pack and felt around inside until he found the crumpled wrappers from his chocolate bars.

"What are you doing?"

MJ's voice was loud in the stillness of the night and Jay jumped. "Shh!" he hissed. "I'm just getting a snack – go back to sleep."

"Oh – OK."

He waited a minute until her breathing evened out before palming the wrappers and closing his back pack. Slipping back into bed, he reached underneath his pillow for the butter knife he had swiped from their supper tray. Curling onto his side, he faced the wall and separated the shiny silver wrapper from the Hershey paper. Using the knife, he slowly began to trace a pattern. It was slow work and hard to see since the only light was the weak moonlight just beginning to shine through the bars of the bedroom window.

Jay had no idea how long it took to make those four stars. He jumped and looked at the door every time he heard a creak or rattle somewhere in the house. But he breathed a sigh of relief when he finally had them done. Slipping from the bed once more, he crept to the window. He tried to slip his hands through the latticework, but they were too big.

He glanced over his shoulder at MJ. _I'm going to need her hands._

"MJ, wake up," he whispered, leaning over her bed. "I need your help."

Her eyes flew open. "Jay?"

"Shh! I need your help," he repeated, folding back the covers.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "OK."

He took her hand and led her over to the window, showing her the stars. "We need to put these on the window."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Why?"

"Because your aunt Mary is coming and she needs to know where we are – which room we're in."

"Aunt Mary's coming to rescue us?"

Jay nodded. "And my hand is too big to fit through – can yours fit?"

MJ lifted her hand and it slipped through easily. "But how are we going to make them stick? We don't have any tape."

Jay grinned. "I'll lick 'em, you stick 'em."

MJ wrinkled her nose. "Ew."

"Come on, we have to hurry. They could check on us anytime."

* * *

Brandi had just dozed off in front of the TV when the ringing of her cell jarred her awake. "Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"_Hi, Squish."_

"Mary! Do you have-" she swallowed the rest of the sentence, too afraid to hear the answer.

"_I just wanted to call you and let you know that we're on the way to where we think the girls are being held."_

"You think – you don't know?"

_Mary sighed. "We won't know until we get there, but yes, I believe we'll find MJ and my daughter there."_

"Where's there?"

_Pause. "It's not important – what's important is that if all goes well by this time tomorrow, MJ will be back home with you and Peter."_

Brandi bit back a sob. "Oh Mary, I can't believe it!"

"_Just hold on a little while longer, OK? I know this has been hard – and I can't tell you how sorry I am-"_

"Mary, this isn't your fault."

_Mary sighed again, deeper. "Oh Squish, none of this would have happened if it weren't for me-"_

"I don't blame you, Mary. Just bring MJ back to me – and keep yourself safe in the process. I don't want to lose you."

"_Ma- I've got people to back me up – I'll be OK. I have to go."_

"I love you, Ray."

"_I love you too, Squish."_

* * *

"I've been thinking."

Marshall shot her a glance, as he rechecked his weapon. "That's dangerous – you usually leave that to me."

She nudged his shoulder. "I'm serious."

He slid his second gun back in his ankle holster and straightened up to look her in the eye. "I'm listening."

She licked her lips and looked around the plane. Leo had had another one fueled and waiting when they touched down in Toronto. She had barely had time to call Brandi before they took off for Sudbury. Once on the ground there, they would take vans to Echo Lake – which was only a short fifteen minutes away. She only hoped they weren't too late; that Rene hadn't already flown the coop with Sadie and Emmy.

"Now that Alison and Carmen are both dead," she whispered, watching as he flinched at Carmen's name. "Emmy is all alone."

Marshall shook his head. "That's not true – she still has Stan and Charlie. Both of them are very fond of her and vice versa."

"Fond enough to raise her?"

His lips quirked. "What are you saying, Sunshine?"

"I'm saying that maybe we should take Emmy home with us."

He didn't say anything, just raised his eyebrows.

"I know, I know, we already have five kids – but Sadie is Emmy's sister! She's the only real family that girl has left. I don't think they should be separated again. And Emmy's the same age as the twins' – it might be good for them to have a sister their age. What?" she bit her lip, breaking off her rant. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Marshall reached across and unbuckled her seat belt. She let out a squeal of surprise as he pulled her into his lap in the tiny seat. "I'm staring at you, my beautiful, wonderful, amazing soon-to-be wife and mother of my children – all SIX of them."

She grinned. "You mean, you're not going to fight me on this? Argue about space and finances and- mmph-" her words were cut off by his lips and she sank into his kiss, winding her fingers into his hair.

"I was the one who always wanted a big family, remember?" he panted when they pulled apart. "I just thought you'd take more convincing."

She shrugged. "It must be you – you kiss me and I forget all the fears that held me back before."

He shook his head. "No, it's us."

She rolled her eyes. "God, you're such a girl."

He thrust his hips against hers and she moaned. "Haven't I proven that statement false by now?"

She giggled and buried her face in his neck.

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up, you two," Stan ordered as he walked by. "We're going to be landing in ten minutes. So Mary, better get back in your own seat and fasten your seat belt."

"Yes, dad," Mary teased as she climbed out of Marshall's lap.

"Time to lock and load, partner."

She nodded. "Let's go get our kids."

He quirked an eyebrow. "How many of them are ours again?"

She laughed. "Hell, they're all related to us in some way."

* * *

Sadie hadn't slept much. Emmy had nightmares and when she woke up, she cried and wanted Nana, not her sister. Sadie did her best to comfort her little sister, but the bond between them was still new and they just hadn't had the time to get to know each other. So most of the night, Emmy clutched her tutu, the last present from Nana, and cried herself to sleep, only to waken from a bad dream and start the cycle all over. Sadie didn't get enough sleep to have nightmares of her own, but had spent most of her time trying to soothe Emmy and not be homesick.

She was relieved when the sun rose and Gus opened their door, bringing in a breakfast tray, which he set down on the small table by the enormous dollhouse in the corner of the room.

"Rise and shine, princesses!" Gus greeted them. "Hurry and eat – your father wants to leave in an hour."

Sadie frowned. "Where are we going?"

Gus shrugged. "I don't know – but I can tell you this – you're going on his private plane!"

Sadie groaned – she didn't want to go on another plane ride. She glanced at Emmy, who was still curled up on the bed, her eyes glassy with tears and lack of sleep. "My sister isn't feeling well. Maybe my father could wait-"

Gus laughed. "I don't think so. Eat up."

Sadie's eyes narrowed. "Are all of us going? Jacen and MJ too?"

"Enough questions – eat your breakfast." Gus jabbed a finger at the tray before slamming the door.

Sadie walked slowly over to the table and stared at the tray: cheerios, blueberry muffins, bananas, and huge glasses of milk. _I doubt this is coconut milk. _She lifted the glass and sniffed, nearly gagging at the smell. _Nope, cow's milk. _

"Don't drink it!"

Sadie gasped and nearly spilled the milk as she turned to meet Emmy's fear filled eyes. "What's wrong?"

Emmy was shaking from head to toe. "Rosie put something in the cupcake that made us sleepy – maybe he put something in there." She pointed at the milk.

But her sister's words sparked an idea. A way to delay her father and maybe give her parents enough time to get here and save them all. "It's OK, Emmy. I'm sure a few sips won't hurt me." Even as she said the words, her stomach clenched at the thought of drinking cow's milk.

Emmy moaned and curled back up on the bed. Sadie wished she could explain her plan but she didn't dare. She knew they were being watched so instead she simply took a big gulp of milk, trying not to gag on the taste, so it would appear to anyone watching that she was enjoying it. She desperately wanted some food, but she was afraid it was drugged and she knew the milk was going to make her sick in just a few minutes. She took another sip and her stomach rolled over.

* * *

Jay's eyes flew open as the door banged against the wall. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but after he and MJ had put the stars on the window, he was exhausted. Now Gus stood over him, grinning down in satisfaction as he held cloth ties in his hands.

Jay swallowed. "I guess there's no breakfast today?"

Gus chuckled. "I knew you were smart." He whipped the covers from the bed and grabbed Jay's wrists, forcing them over his head so hard that his feet involuntarily came up off the mattress. "Were you trying to kick me?"

Jay shook his head.

"Good." Gus crossed his wrists and bound him to the headboard.

Jay turned his head all the way to the side and was just able to see MJ sitting up in her bed, eyes wide and terrified. After Gus finished tying his feet, he moved to her bed. MJ scooted back towards the headboard, her face pale.

"Come here, Sugar," he crooned.

"Don't call me that," she whispered.

Gus reached for her and MJ spit, the spittle landing in the man's right eye. "You little hell cat!" he roared as he grabbed her braid and yanked her to him by her hair. MJ continued to fight, clawing at any skin she could reach. "OW!" Gus screamed as her teeth sunk into his forearm and he let go of her braid.

MJ scurried across the floor and threw herself across Jay. "Get out and leave us alone!" she screamed.

Gus was holding his bleeding arm, torn between wanting to get this demon child and knowing that he needed to get this bite attended to. "I'll be back later," Gus vowed as he backed out of the room, locking it behind him.

MJ attacked the knots at Jay's wrists and as soon as they were loose, he sat up and hugged her. "Don't ever do that again!" he chastised her. "He could have killed you!"

MJ trembled against him. "I know."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know – I just – I didn't want to be tied up again."

Jay looked at her for a long moment. "We've got to get out of here."

"How?"

"I don't know – but Gus is going to hurt you when he comes back and I can't let that happen."

* * *

"Help! Help!"

Giselle opened the door and looked down at Emmy's tear streaked face. "What is it?"

"Please – my sister is sick. You've got to help her!"

Giselle's eyes narrowed. "We're getting ready to leave – I'm sure your sister will feel much better once-"

A loud moan interrupted her. Giselle looked into the room for the first time to see Sadie curled up on the floor. "What's the matter with her?"

"I don't know, she said she's sick."

Suddenly, Sadie got to her feet and bolted into the hall, past Giselle and into the bathroom. She slammed the door, locking it behind her.

Giselle pushed Emmy back in the bedroom and locked her in. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Sadie? Sadie? Are you all right?"

A long, low moan answered her.

"Do you need anything?"

Another moan.

Giselle frowned. _I'd better let Rene know about this._

* * *

"What do you mean you have to go into Sudbury?"

Gus grimaced as he held a fresh gauze pad to his wound. "Look, I'm not going to lose my arm-"

Rene shoved papers into his briefcase. "Don't you think you're overdramatizing just a bit? You're not going to lose your arm from a little bite."

"It's a human bite – you ever been bitten?"

"As a matter of fact, Sadie used to bite my thumb all the time when she was teething-"

Gus shook his head. "That's not the same thing, boss – and I'll bet she never broke the skin."

He removed the gauze and showed Rene the bite. His skin was already inflamed and starting to swell.

Rene sighed. "All right, all right. I guess you better get it looked at. You can catch up with us at the airport-"

Giselle entered the room. "We have a problem."

Rene threw up his hands. "Good God, what now?"

"Sadie is ill."

* * *

Jay heard the sound of running footsteps and he pressed his ear to the door, hoping to hear something.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know- she just ran past me into the bathroom-"

"Where's Emmy?"

"I locked her back in-"

The voices moved away down the hall and Jay couldn't hear anymore. He turned to see MJ looking at him. "What is it?"

He grinned. "Sadie's sick."

MJ gasped. "That's awful! Why are you smiling?"

He waved her words away. "Later – we've got to get out of here."

"Without them?"

He nodded. "Sadie said if we had a chance to go. She knows we'll come back." He snatched the knife from under his pillow.

"Where did you get that?"

"From our supper tray, remember?"

"What are you going to do?"

He moved to the door and inserted the blade between the door and jamb. "Get us out."

* * *

Rene knocked on the bathroom door. "Sadie? Open the door – its daddy."

"Go away," she moaned.

He swallowed. "Are you all right?"

"No."

"Will you be all right?" he rephrased the question.

Silence.

"Tell me how I can help, sweetheart."

Moan. "I am NOT your sweetheart."

Rene sighed. "We have to go, Sadie."

"If I leave this bathroom, there will be poop all over the house."

He swallowed. "I'll give you a few more minutes then, all right?"

Inside the bathroom, she moaned and listened to his footsteps as they retreated. Sadie leaned her head on her knees. "Please hurry, mom and dad. We're almost out of time."

* * *

The door popped open.

"You did it!"

"Shh!"

MJ clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled through her fingers.

Jay stuck his head out into the hall only to draw it back in fast, and almost but not quite shutting the door. He drew MJ to his side as footsteps went past their door. She looked up at him but he just placed a finger over his lips and she nodded. He waited for another minute before opening the door.

"All right, it's clear. Can you grab my back pack?"

MJ was back in flash, placing the bag in his outstretched hand. He slung it over his shoulder and reached out a hand for her. "Let's go."

* * *

"We don't have probable cause to search the house of a respectable Canadian resident."

"Respectable, my ass," Mary growled but Marshall placed his hand on her arm and she lapsed into silence.

"Look, what if I went in, wearing a wire and got T- Rene to admit to his crimes? Or at least found evidence that he's guilty of kidnapping?"

The mountie frowned. "Well- I suppose then, we'd have something to work with."

Marshall nodded. "Then let's go."

Leo fitted Marshall with a wire while the van sped down the dirt road toward Echo Lake. Mary was oddly quiet – she even refused to meet his eyes. Once he had been wired, and the vest was in place, he turned to her.

"So, are you going to tell me what's eating you or-"

"If you think for one minute I'm letting you go in there alone, you're delusional."

He sighed. "Mary, think of our kids-"

"No, you listen. Back home, you said we were partners. You said that we were never going to do these solo missions – that we were partners. You said that you couldn't live without me anymore than-" she cleared her throat. "I can't live without you either, Marshall. Don't you know that by now?"

He pulled her towards him, kissing her fiercely. "I'm going to marry you when this is all done, remember?"

"I'm holding you to that."

Stan cleared his throat. "I don't want to break this up, but we've got a couple of kids in the road up here-"

Their driver hit the brakes and Marshall and Mary were out the back of the van before it had come to a complete stop.

"Jacen!" Marshall yelled, waving at the boy.

Jay broke into a run, dragging MJ with him. Marshall grabbed Mary's hand and they ran up the road to meet them. Mary threw her arms around the boy and Marshall clapped him on the shoulder. MJ stood awkwardly at his side, looking at the two adults. Mary pulled away and smiled as she squatted down in front of her.

"You must be MJ."

MJ nodded. "Yes – are you my Aunt Mary?"

Mary smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Sadie and Jay said you were coming-" MJ looked at Marshall. "Who are you?"

"This is your Uncle Marshall," Jay explained.

"I don't have an – oh," MJ breathed. "Mom said you were dead."

Mary rolled her eyes and Marshall laughed. "Most people think I am, but I'm not."

"I'm so confused," MJ murmured.

"Jacen, where are Sadie and Emmy?" Mary demanded.

Jay pointed back up the road. "At the house back there. I never would have left Sadie but MJ – she made Gus mad and I needed to get her out of there."

Marshall squeezed Jacen's shoulder. "It's OK, son."

Mary returned her gaze to MJ. "Are you all right, MJ?"

MJ began to shake. "Can I go home now?"

Mary reached out for her slowly, unsure how her niece would respond but MJ fell willingly into her arms. She stood, cradling the girl against her. "As soon as we get your cousins, we'll take you home, MJ, I promise."

MJ's arms tightened around Mary's neck. "Do I have to go back there?"

"No, honey, you can stay here with Jacen and the Mounties."

Jay stiffened. "No, I want to go with you. I know the house, where Sadie and Emmy are-"

Marshall shook his head. "It's too dangerous, Jacen. Please stay here with MJ – Sadie would be very sad if something happened to you."

He hung his head. "All right, just – just bring her back, OK?"

"Count on it."

* * *

**A/N: They've got 2 out of the 4 kids back - but what's happening back at the house? Reviews are LOVE!**


End file.
